Mémoire Effacée
by Lou999
Summary: Sakura se réveille un beau matin dans une rue sans savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait là. Elle à juste des cartes en mains. Elle va rencontrer Shaolan, un jeune garçon qui va l'aider. Mais un lien invisible semble les lier tous les deux.
1. Fuir !

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : J'aimerais bien dire que c'est moi qui est inventé les personnages mais malheureusement je n'ais pas cette imagination ! Ils appartiennent aux Clamp

Histoire : Hum… Sakura ouvre les yeux dans la rue avec pour seule chose en main, les Cartes. Il semble qu'elle est perdue la mémoire. Elle va rencontrer accidentellement Shaolang, un jeune garçon qui va lui venir en aide. Un lien inconnu semble unir les deux jeunes gens, malgré eux.

Lou : Tadam !

Shaolan : Tu vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle fic !

Lou avec un sourire : Oui ! J'ai travaillé un petit bout de temps pour la trouver !

Sakura : À peine une nuit !

Lou : Oui bon ça va, hein !

Shaolan : L'important c'est que tu l'ais !

Lou : Oui… Par contre, durant un certain temps, vous n'aurez pas trop de nouvelles de Tomoyo et cie !

Oyo : Quoi ?

Lou : Désolé mais le début commence ailleurs… On verra surtout Shaolang et Sakura point final ! Mais bien après, vous allez apparaître !

Sakura : Je vais être seule alors ?

Lou : Oh et puis vous verrez !

Bon et bien, je vous présente le premier chapitre ! Comme j'ai des tonnes d'idée et pas le temps d'écrire l'histoire en entière (ça prendrait trop de tps !) je vous la mets ! J'espère quelle vous plaira en tout cas. Bonne lecture.

Ps : Pour le prélude, je vous met un tout, tout petit chapitre ! Les autres seront un peu plus grands tout de même !

Chapitre 1 : Fuir !

Fuir. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait décamper au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit sauf qu'il en allait de leur survie.

Quand elle avait reprit connaissance, elle était sur un lit dans une pièce toute blanche. Lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche était entré dans la pièce, elle avait fait semblant d'être toujours endormit et au moment où il s'était penché sur elles, elle avait brutalement ouvert les yeux, lui faisant visiblement peur car il recula très légèrement. Puis le petit poing droit de la jeune fille s'était violemment écrasé sur le menton de l'homme, le mettant étrangement K.O. En le fouillant, elle avait trouvé un tarot ou quelque chose comme ça et un collier où pendait une sorte de petite clé rose. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle les avait gardé et avait prit la fuite.

Maintenant, elle courait dehors, transit de froid dans sa toute petite robe blanche à bretelles. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, martelant sa peau pâle, la pénétrant jusqu'aux os. Plusieurs fois, ses pieds nus et meurtris glissèrent sur la liquide transparent. Après avoir tourné à droite, elle s'adossa à un mur gris pour reprendre son souffle. Ils ne tarderaient pas à ma rejoindre. La jeune fille se retourna et vit des sacs poubelles en abondance, jonchés le sol. Déjà le bruit de pas précipités retentissait, lui indiquant qu'ils approchaient à vitesse grand V.

« Par ici, elle est allée par là ! »

Prise de panique, le cœur affolé et le souffle coupé, la jeune fille s'enfonça parmi les sacs poubelles éventrés. Elle se recroquevilla le plus possible sur elle-même, les genoux totalement remontés sur sa poitrine. La pluie redoubla alors que la nuit commençait à s'installer, achevant de donner à la ville une apparence sinistre. Le goudron gras luisait doucement, le béton exsudait l'angoisse alors que les poubelles renversées dégorgeaient leurs contenus nauséabonds sur le sol. Même l'air était chargé d'une tristesse glauque presque palpable.

« Alors, vous avez retrouver sa trace ? »

« Non chef. Elle a disparue. »

« Bon sang ! On ne s'envole pas comme ça. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Cherchez là encore ! »

« Chez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crains qu'il soit trop tard. Il commence à faire nuit et avec la pluie, c'est pire encore. On ne la retrouvera pas ce soir. »

« Bande d'incapable ! Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille ! Bon, on rentre ! »

Elle entendit l'écho de leurs pas se répercutés puis finalement disparaîtrent au loin. Elle s'enterra encore plus dans sa cachette, serrant fortement ses cartes dans sa main. Autour de son cou brillait le petit pendentif en forme de clé. Son corps parcourut de tremblement refusait obstinément de bouger, tellement la peur la terrassait. Elle lutta contre la fatigue mais son corps eut raison de son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement. Parfois dans un sursaut elle tentait de les garder grands ouvert. Pourtant elle plongea dans un sommeil profond peuplé de cauchemars.

Ailleurs :

Sans raison apparente, il présentait un danger imminent. Quelque chose lui broyait le ventre sans qu'il sache quoi et pourquoi. Soudain, il entre aperçu une silhouette fine. Celle d'une femme certainement. Il ressentit comme une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Quand il s'approcha de la silhouette, il vit son visage. Il était fin, harmonieux et agréable. Des mèches brunes virant au doré bordaient l'obole parfaite de sa frimousse angélique. Mais quelque chose serra le cœur du garçon. Ses yeux…La jeune fille avait de magnifiques yeux marron entourés d'or, mais il en ressortait une tristesse immense et une sensation de vide. Il tendit une main vers elle mais l'apparition s'évanouit et une sonnerie stridente lui vrilla les oreilles.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se les frotta vivement avec le dos de la main. Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, lui indiquant qu'il était 7 h 57, il posa sa main sur sa table de chevet et décrocha le fichu interphone qui sonnait.

« Oui ? »

« Maître Shaolan, dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez un rendez-vous avec Lady Shen à 8 h 30 ? »

Le garçon se leva d'un coup dans son lit, repoussant les couvertures.

« Zut. J'avais totalement oubliée Mme Shen… »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Votre petit déjeuner est prêt ainsi que toutes vos affaires. »

« - Merci beaucoup Alfred. J'arrive. »

« Mais de rien Mr. Je suis à votre service. »

Le prénommé Shaolan sortit ses pieds et les posa sur le sol pour mettre ses chaussons. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Un homme de grande taille, la silhouette toute en longueur, l'y attendait. Son visage anguleux et assez sévère reflétait néanmoins de la bienveillance.

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Alfred !

Alfred : Vous seriez en retard, Mr.

Shaolan : Oui, certainement.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ?

Alfred : 8 h 30, rendez-vous avec Lady Shen, 12 h 00, vous déjeunez au 'Dayos' avec Miss Meilin. A 14 h 00, vous avez vos élèves pour un tout dernier cours et cela jusqu'à 16 h 00.

Shaolan : Très bien. Ma cousine veut certainement m'entretenir à propos du dojo.

Alfred : Certainement, Mr. Votre futur départ l'attriste et l'inquiète sûrement.

Shaolan : Hum… Oui. Enfin. Ah ! Envois un bouquet de rose à Mina pour son mariage, veux-tu. Tu joindras un mot avec.

Alfred : Bien Mr. Puis-je me permette un réflexion, Mr ?

Shaolan avec un sourire : Mais oui. Tu sais bien que t'as le droit de tout me dire.

Alfred : Dans se cas Mr, je vous ferais remarquez que si vous continuez à rêver, vous serez en retard !

Shaolan : AaaAaHhhh ! Zut de zut !

A suivre…

Lou : Bon voilà. Vous avez fait la connaissance de nos 3 protagonistes les plus présents. Ainsi que de leur situation actuelle ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça met déjà en place l'action de la fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous tente en tout cas ! Bye !

**Ps : Au tout début v s avez pu voir « leur survie » et « penché sur elles » Ceci n'est nullement une faute d'orthographe ! Prenez bien note de ce que je vous dis là, ça vs servira pour la suite et stt ça vous donne une petite indication ! **


	2. La rencontre

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : J'aimerais bien dire que c'est moi qui est inventé les personnages mais malheureusement je n'ais pas cette imagination ! Ils appartiennent aux Clamp

Histoire : Hum… Sakura ouvre les yeux dans la rue avec pour seule chose en main, les Cartes. Il semble qu'elle est perdue la mémoire. Elle va rencontrer accidentellement Shaolang, un jeune garçon qui va lui venir en aide. Un lien inconnu semble unir les deux jeunes gens, malgré eux.

Lou : Pff.. j'ai bien du mal à écrire mes fics en ce moment ! Désolé pour le temps extrêmement long de parution !

Ps : Je l'excuse d'avance par rapport à Yelan. N'ayant pas vu l'OAV, j'ai utiliser ce perso sans son caractère réel. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour changer. Veuillez acceptez mes excuses par avance.

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Quand elle se réveilla, la sensation de froide était toujours présente et lui mordait la peau. La soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel diffusant sa pâle lumière. Elle s'extirpa avec dégoût de ce qui fût son lit de fortune et jeta un regard apeuré tout autour d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas, totalement perdue et désorientée.

Mais où suis-je ? Et d'abord… Je suis qui ?

La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main et baissa les yeux. Il s'agissait de sorte de cartes. Elle les leva à hauteur de ses yeux et les examina, énumérant leur nom.

Watery… Jump… Glow… Shadow… Erase… Flower…

Elle en dénombra un bon nombre. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une petite inscription au bas des cartes. Quelque chose écrit avec une écriture fine et gracieuse.

Sa… Ku… Ra… Est-ce que c'est mon prénom ?

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait avancée et qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un trottoir noir de monde. Les passants la regardaient avec une moue de dégoût. Il fallut qu'un homme de haute stature lui rentre dedans pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Mais avec le choc, ses cartes lui avaient échapper des mains et s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol gris et humide.

Dégage de mon chemin, pouilleuse !

L'homme brun lui jeta un regard mauvais puis continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sakura quant à elle se mit à genoux et cherchait à récupérer ces cartes rapidement. Mais les passants ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention, ni à elle ni aux cartes et ils la percutaient facilement. Il arrivait même qu'ils marchent sur une des cartes sans s'en offusqué.

Non, s'il vous plais, faites attention.. Mes cartes.

Mais personne ne daignait l'écouter et ils continuaient leurs chemin en silence. D'une main tremblante, ballotter par les piétons qui la heurtaient, Sakura ramassait inlassablement ces Cartes. Elle pensait avoir finit quand elle en vit une dernière un peu plus loin. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper mais son bras fut percuter par les jambes musclées d'une femme en tailleur. Elle ne lui accordait même pas un regard, l'ignorant complètement. Sakura se massa l'avant bras en grimaçant. Quand elle retenta l'expérience, elle vit deux chaussures noires arrêter au niveau de la carte. Puis elle vit un bras se tendre inexorablement vers la carte et la ramasser. Une main fine s'en empara avec douceur. Le sœur de Sakura s'accéléra et se serra en même temps dans sa poitrine.

Non… Je vous en pries…

Elle s'était relevé d'un coup, les yeux soudainement brillants, et se retrouvait face à une garçon de son âge très certainement. Les cheveux courts, brun en bataille, il avait quelque chose d'attirant en lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle alors qu'il jouait négligemment avec la Carte, entre ses doigts fins. Mais il semblait surprit. Quelque chose dans ses yeux légèrement dilaté reflétait l'étonnement.

Et bien… Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise…

Ses yeux n'avait pas lâcher une seconde Sakura du regard. Ils se déplacèrent légèrement permettant à au garçon de voir le petit paquet de Cartes roses que Sakura tenait fermement contre elle. Il regarda celle qu'il faisait tourner entre son pouce et son index et la montra à Sakura.

C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

O… Oui. Rendez la moi, s'il vous plais…

Sakura avait légèrement baisser la tête et de ce fait, les yeux aussi, les cachant au garçon. Elle sursauta quand le garçon fit un pas en avant et la lui tendit dans un geste doux. Elle s'en empara avec fébrilité regardant la main tendue. Fermant les yeux, elle serra la Carte sur son cœur avec un petit sourire.

Merci

De rien.

Il la dévisageait toujours ce qui mettait mal à l'aise la jeune amnésique et elle en tremblait de plus belle.

Tu ne sens pas la rose dis moi… Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

Il désigna du menton la petite robe blanche avec des tâches en imitation soie.

Euh… Si.

Tu es à la rue ?

Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement maintenant mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il se trouvait bel et bien en face de celle qu'il avait vu en rêve cette nuit même. Sauf que ses yeux étaient quelque peu différent. Leurs couleur avaient changer du tout au tout. Est-ce que cela avait une signification particulière ? Il l'ignorait encore.

Euh… En fait, je n'en sais rien.

Pardon ? Mais tu dois bien savoir si tu as une maison ou pas ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

Bon, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Shaolan Li.

Je crois que c'est Sakura.

Tu crois ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Non.

Shaolan était déconcerté. Il leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en soupirant. Voyant que son interlocutrice tremblait de la tête aux pieds il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules fragile. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Sakura de comprendre, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre.

Ailleurs :

Et vous n'avez pas été fichu capable de la retrouver !

Non Mr. Elle nous a échappé au détour d'une rue.

Incapable ! Ca fiche en l'air tous nos projet. Savez si « l'opération » a marché ?

Aucune idée Mr.

Hum… Si elle a encore sa mémoire, elle va tenter de rentrer chez elle. Faites surveiller les aéroports ! Et dépêchez-vous !

Bien Mr.

La communication coupa et la vague silhouette sur l'écran du visiophone disparut. 'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce, seul, fit un pas vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cité rampante qui d'étalait sous ses pieds puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux, longs et noirs.

Sale petite Peste ! Il a fallut justement que tu disparaissent après ton effacement. Encore quelques jours et on te contrôlait entièrement et pour toujours. Tu vas me payé ça…

Appartement Li :

Alfred cesse ce qu'il était en train de faire quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrire. IL abandonna la bibliothèque, traversa le salon et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut surprit en voyant Sakura dans un piteux état. Derrière elle, son jeune maître refermait la porte. Le jeune fille semblait perdue et intimidé. Elle portait la veste de Shaolan sur le dos.

Alfred : Maître Shaolan ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Melle Meilin (ou Meiling, je sais plus) ?

Le garçon lui fit un petit sourire et poussa gentiment Sakura dans le dos afin qu'elle avance. Elle lui lançait des regards surpris alors qu'elle continuait de trembler comme une feuille.

Shaolan : J'ai encore le temps d'annuler. Alfred, tu veux bien conduire cette demoiselle à la salle de bain pour qu'elle prenne un bain. Tu lui donneras des affaires de rechanges. Moi j'appelle Mei !

Alfred : Bien Mr. Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre...

Sakura fit un léger pas en arrière, un peu apeurée. Elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et vit Shaolan lui sourire.

Shaolan : N'aies pas peur. Alfred ne te mangera pas !

Sakura : Mais…

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas une tenue pour discuter. On parlera quand tu seras propre et réchauffée.

Un regard à son majordome et ce dernier l'emmena vers l'immense salle de bain.

Alfred : Voilà Melle. Je vous apporte des vêtements tout de suite. Le vous les poserais sur la chaise dans le vestibule de la salle de bain.

Sakura regarda l'homme dénommé Alfred partir. Il l'avait regarder d'un façon très étrange, comme si il était content de sa présence. Sakura se tourna. Elle se trouvait dans une toute petit pièce avec seulement un lavabo et la chaise. Quand elle poussa la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué, elle se retrouva dans une énorme pièce marbrée. Une immense baignoire trônait dans l'un des coins. Elle pénétra avec anxiété dans la pièce d'eau.

Un peu plus loin, Shaolan décrocha le téléphone. Il composa un numéro que seule sa mémoire savait. Au bout de 4 sonnerie, il entendit une voix féminine à l'autre bout.

Dojo Li, j'écoute ?

Mei, c'est moi.

Ah, bonjour Shao. T'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous !

Justement. J'ai un imprévu.

Oh non, pas encore.

Désolé mais j'ai une invitée surprise.

Tu n'as cas l'emmener. Ca ne me gène pas.

Vu son état, je préfère qu'elle reste au calme pour le moment.

Mais il faut absolument que je te parle !

Mei, je ne suis pas encore partis ! Et puis, je dois aller au dojo cet après midi pour mon dernier cour. On s'y verra.

Très bien. Mais gare à toi si tu ne viens pas !

Je serrais là.

Shaolan raccrocha en soupirant. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Alfred. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir, comme toujours. Le majordome le regardait étrangement.

Shaolan : Ca y est ?

Alfred : Oui. Je viens de lui laisser des vêtements propres.

Shaolan : Parfait.

Alfred : Mr, puis-je savoir qui est cette jeune fille ?

Shaolan : Elle dit s'appeler Sakura. A part ça, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il semble qu'elle est perdue la mémoire.

Alfred : Sakura… ?

Les yeux de l'homme furent soudain plus brillant que la seconde d'avant. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Alfred : Et vous l'avez ramasser pour la ramener chez vous ?

Shaolan : C'est un peu plus compliquer. Cette fille…. Je l'ais vu en rêve cette nuit.

Alfred : Un rêve prémonitoire ? Cela fait quelques temps que vous n'en aviez pas fait.

Shaolan : Oui. Mais je me trompe peut être. Elle peut être simplement une sans domicile.

Le majordome secoua négativement la tête.

Alfred : Si vous me permettez, Mr, j'en doute.

Shaolan : Et pourquoi ?

Alfred : Habillé comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas survécut plus de 4 jours avec ce froid. De plus, elle porte des traces de griffures et de coups tout jeune.

Shaolan : Et alors ? Ca ne veut rien dire.

Alfred : Mon avis Mr, est qu'elle s'est battue et enfuie vu l'était des ses pieds. Et cela très certainement hier ou avant hier. Si elle venait d'être à la rue, elle aurait sûrement des bagages, or ce n'est pas le cas.

Shaolan : Justement, et si on les lui avait volé ? Elle se serait débattue à se moment.

Alfred : C'est une possibilité Mr. Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire d'elle maintenant ?

Shaolan : Euh… A vrai dire, je n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment. Pour aujourd'hui elle restera ici avec toi. Prépares la chambre d'ami qu'elle puisse s'y reposer si elle le désir.

Alfred : Très bien. Peut être pourrais-je aussi cuisiner quelque chose ? Elle doit avoir faim et vous aussi.

Shaolan : Très bonne idée.

Une dizaine de minutes après, c'est une Sakura toute propre qui montrait timidement le bout de son nez. Elle s'avança vers les 2 hommes en pleine conversation. Elle tenait toujours ses Cartes dans sa main. C'est Shaolan qui la vit le premier. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement. Bien sûr, ces vêtements étaient trop grands et elle flottait dedans mais ça lui donnait un petit air mignon. Ces cheveux humide étaient encore en bataille mais ils brillaient maintenant et sa peau avait retrouvé une couleur miel. Une douce odeur de vanille embaumait l'air. Sakura avait enfin une tête humaine. Un petit pendentif avec une clé au bout achevait le tableau.

Shaolan : Et bien ! C'est mieux comme ça, non ? Tu te sens bien ?

Sakura : Oui. Merci beaucoup.

Shaolan : Ce n'est rien. Tu as faim ? Alfred nous a préparé du riz au curry.

Le regard vert magique de la jeune fille fut animé d'une petit lueur un court instant qui n'échappa pas ) Shaolan. Il lui fit signe de s'assoire à côté de lui sur le bar, avec un sourire chaleureux. Sakura s'exécuta timidement.

Sakura : Euh… Je… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez recueillit ?

Shaolan : Hum… Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça a beaucoup d'importance ?

Sakura : Mais vous ne savez rien de moi.

La jeune fille parlait d'une voix douce à peine audible. Elle triturait machinalement ses Cartes.

Shaolan : Et alors ? Je suis professeur d'arts martiaux et je crains que si tu voulais me mettre au tapis pour me voler, tu aurais bien du mal.

Sakura : Mais je ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Je pourrais être très dangereux sans le savoir. Et si je vous faisait du mal je ne me le pardonnerais pas !

La jeune fille avait presque crié. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillant comme des bijoux et des larmes s'en écoulèrent. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les Cartes quand soudain une main amicale lui tendit un mouchoir.

Alfred : Il est triste de voir une jeune fille pleurer. Séchez donc vous larmes et cessez de vous inquiéter. Tout ira bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix du majordome. Il donnait l'impression de savoir de quoi il parlait, ce qui rassura . Shaolan qui avait remarqué les Cartes les montra du doigts.

Shaolan : Et ça, c'est à toi ?

Dans un réflexe, Sakura recula la main pour protéger son bien.

Shaolan : Hey, je vais pas te les voler ! C'est un tarot ?

Le brunette se détendit un peu et secoua négativement la tête.

Sakura : Non, je ne crois pas. Ca ne ressemble pas aux arcanes normales… J'ignore ce que c'est mais je pense qu'elles sont bel et bien à moi.

Shaolan : Hum…

Le garçon et le majordome se regardèrent en biais.

Shaolan : Bon, et si on mangeait !

Japon, ville de Tomoeda, Maison Daidoji :

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux courait à vive allure dans le grand couloir. Elle tourna sur sa droite, prenant appuis sur le mur, et déboucha, essoufflée, dans le salon. 3 personnes s'y trouvaient. L'une étant domestique, s'éclipsa quand la jeune fille entra en trombe. A peine était-elle sortit qu'une boule de poil orange sortit de la poche d'un des garçons.

Kéro : Bonjour Oyo.

Tomoyo : Alors ? Est-ce que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, j'espère que chap un peu plus long que le premier vous plaira autant ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos réactions ! Bisous.


	3. Qui suis je ?

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : J'aimerais bien dire que c'est moi qui est inventé les personnages mais malheureusement je n'ais pas cette imagination ! Ils appartiennent aux Clamp

Histoire : Hum… Sakura ouvre les yeux dans la rue avec pour seule chose en main, les Cartes. Il semble qu'elle est perdue la mémoire. Elle va rencontrer accidentellement Shaolang, un jeune garçon qui va lui venir en aide. Un lien inconnu semble unir les deux jeunes gens, malgré eux.

**Ps : Je m'excuse d'avance par rapport à Yelan. N'ayant pas vu l'OAV, j'ai utiliser ce perso sans son caractère réel. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour changer. Veuillez acceptez mes excuses par avance.**

**Note : **

**Comme pour toutes mes autres fics, je tenais à m'excuser pour le délai d'attente… Suite à de légers problèmes je n'ai pas pu vous écrire la suite rapidement, parce que je ne pouvais pas vous la mettre sur Internet ou simplement parce que je n'avais pas le moral… J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. Encore désolée... Lou**

Chapitre 3 : Qui suis-je ?

Tomoyo : Alors ? Est-ce que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Le garçon aux cheveux foncé secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix faible.

Toya : Non, ce n'était pas elle…

Yukito : Encore une fausse alerte.

Kérobéro : C'est ridicule tout ça ! Pourquoi aller voir tous les corps non identifier ! Si Sakura était morte, nous le sentirions !

Toya : Il faut bien faire quelque chose. Ca fait déjà 7 mois !

Tomoyo : Je sui sûr aussi qu'elle est en vie.

Yukito : Mais on ne la trouve nulle part. Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas près de nous sinon Yué sentirait sa magie.

Kérobéro : On cherche donc au mauvais endroit.

Tomoyo : On la retrouvera j'en suis sûr ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir ! Et Mr Kinomoto, comment va-t-il ?

Toya : La disparition soudaine de Sakura l'a ébranlé grandement. Mais il commence à sortir de sa torpeur et donne même quelques cours à l'université.

Yukito : Il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

Kérobéro : Oui…

Chine, Hong Kong, appartement Li :

La première réaction qu'eut Sakura en se réveillant fut de chercher ses cartes. Sa main tâtonna le long du lit pour arriver et trouver la table de chevet ainsi que les cartes, posées dessus en paquet, là où elle les y avait mise. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, leurs présences semblaient bienveillantes et la calmait. La jeune fille alluma la lampe et regarda où elle se trouvait. Une chambre. Une chambre tout à fait normale. Elle se souvenait ce qui s'était passé. Avec lenteur, elle repoussa la couverture moelleuse qui avait été déposé sur elle pendant son sommeil puis sortit de la pièce, timidement. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la vitre la plus proche mais une voix la fit sursauter.

Alfred : Miss Sakura ? Avez-vous bien dormit ?

La brunette se souvenait de cet homme. Il s'agissait du majordome de Shaolan, le garçon qui l'avait emmené ici, chez lui. Elle secoua la tête ébouriffant ses cheveux désordonnés.

Sakura : Oui, merci beaucoup. Où est Mr Shaolan ?

Alfred : Il est partit au dojo assurer son dernier cour. Il sera de retour vers 16 h 30. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Sakura : Euh… Non merci… Je devrais peut-être partir maintenant…

L'homme la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant et une douceur indescriptible se dessina dans ses yeux.

Alfred : Et pour aller où ? Ici au moins vous êtes en sécurité.

Sakura : Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil…

Alfred : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais mon Maître.

Sakura : Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Mr Shaolan ?

Alfred : De longues années déjà, oui. Bon, puisque vous êtes réveillez, on va pouvoir aller faire des courses.

Sakura : Des courses ?

Alfred : Il faut bien manger et vous vêtir convenablement, non ?

Sakura : Quoi ? Mais non… Je…

Alfred : Allons, j'ai reçu ordre de vous habiller comme une jeune fille de votre âge, Mademoiselle Sakura.

Sakura : Je ne peux l'accepter !

Alfred : C'est une volonté de mon maître, il y tient beaucoup… Rassurez vous, il à bien assez d'argent !

Sakura : Mais…

Alfred : Pas de mais. Allons-y ! Ces vêtements ne vous mettent guère en valeur.

Sakura : Vous semblez vous amuser, Mr Alfred…

En effet, un large sourire ornait le visage du majordome, lui donnant l'air d'être heureux.

Alfred : Pas de Mr avec moi, Miss Sakura… Mais vous avez raison, je suis content... Pour une fois que Mr Shaolan s'occupe de quelqu'un et semble heureux de le faire…

Sakura : Mr Shaolan ne voit personne ?

Alfred : Si bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pareil depuis qu'il est… Enfin bref, ne lui dites surtout pas ce que je viens de vous réveiller !

Sakura : Motus et bouche cousue !

Mais Alfred en avait dit bien assez pour que la curiosité de Sakura soit piqué au vif, surtout qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase comme si il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

Dojo Li :

Shaolan était assit au milieu de la pièce alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux faisait les 400 pas devant lui, le forçant à la suivre de la tête avec une certaine lassitude.

Shaolan : Calme toi Mei…

Mei : Non, je ne peux pas.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose de la plus haute importance et revint vers son cousin d'un pas bien décidé.

Mei : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller vivre au japon !

Shaolan : Simplement pour mettre un peu de distance entre ma mère et moi. Tu connais nos rapports, et puis, j'ai l'impression de devoir y aller.

Mei : Tu lui dois obéissance, Shao !

Shaolan : Justement non ! Je n'admets pas qu'elle gère ma vie comme elle l'entend et qu'elle se serve de mes dons pour son bien être ! Je ne suis pas un animal.

Mei : Mais et le dojo ?

Shao : Tu es parfaitement capable de le tenir toute seule.

Mei : C'est tout ? Tu vas partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

Shao : Allons Mei, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense. J'ai 22 ans et j'ai envie de faire ma vie comme il me plait. Sans qu'une mère égoïste mette le nez dedans continuellement !

Mei : Tu pars tout seul ?

Shao : Non… Enfin je ne sais pas. Alfred viendra avec moi s'il le désire. Mais rien n'est encore décidé… Mais je sais que je dois partir un jour ou l'autre.

Mei : Mais tu as déjà prévenu tes élèves que tu allais être remplacé…

Shao : Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Et puis… Il y a un petit imprévu qui risque de me retarder.

Mei : Un imprévu ? Tu fais allusion à ton invitée surprise ?

Shao : Oui. Je crois que ça va me prendre du temps cette histoire.

Mei : Hum… Ecoutes Shao, tu sais combien je tiens à toi alors fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds. Je préfère encore te voir au Japon que dans un hôpital. Et crois moi ou pas, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Shao : Promis, je ferais gaffe. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui venir en aide…

Mei : Elle a un prénom cette invitée pas comme les autres ?

Shao : Oui, Sakura.

Meiling regarda son cousin avec des yeux vagues, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs.

Mei : Ca ne sonne pas vraiment chinois ça. Elle est d'où ?

Shao : Aucune idée. Elle a perdue la mémoire.

Mei : Ben voyons… Prends garde Shao.

Shao : Hum, hum…

Quelques heures plus tard :

Sakura était assise sur le canapé à fixer les cartes qu'elle avait soigneusement étalé sur la table basse devant elle quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Shaolan la repoussa d'une main fatiguée et enleva son, manteau. Alfred arriva aussitôt pour le lui prendre et le pendre sur le porte manteau un peu plus loin. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, allongeant un peu plus les ombres des buildings

Alfred : Bonsoir Maître Shaolan. L'après-midi c'est bien passé ?

Sah : On peu dire ça. Mei m'a encore casser les oreilles à propos de mon pseudo départ pour le japon…

Alfred : Rien d'étonnant à cela Mr.

Shao : En effet. Et de ton côté, tout c'est bien passé ? Où est Sa…

Le garçon s'interrompit en découvrant la jeune fille debout dans le salon, près du canapé. Elle portait un ensemble à la mode dans les tons vert très clair. Les vêtements étaient simples et pourtant ils lui allaient à merveille, rehaussant sa beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux avaient été recoupés, très légèrement, au carré, laissant juste 2 petites mèches plus longues sur le devant. La brunette s'inclina profondément, montrant sa nuque au garçon toujours muet.

Sakura : Bienvenu Mr Shaolan.

Il resta interdit encore de longues fractions de secondes. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle du matin. Il toussota légèrement.

Shao : Euh... Merci… Ca te va très bien…

Sakura : C'est à moi de vous remercier pour ces vêtements.

Sakura ne s'était toujours pas relever et elle parlait d'une fois soyeuse et calme.

Shao : Tu n'allais tout de même pas porter mes vêtements tout le temps. Ils étaient un peu grands.

Shaolan enleva ses chaussures et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient du salon. Il détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Sakura alors qu'elle se relevait gracieusement. Il vit tout de suite les cartes sur la petite table en bois de chêne.

Shao : Alors, est-ce que tu as retrouvé ce que c'est ?

Sak : Non, je suis désolée mais rien ne m'est revenu. Sauf des impressions.

Shao : Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que je peux ?

Il désigna les Cartes du regard et attendit. Puis ayant reçut l'aval de la jeune fille, il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé alors que Sakura reprenait la sienne.

Shao : Je me demande ce que ça peut-être…

Sak : Moi aussi.

Le garçon tendit la main vers les Cartes roses afin d'en attraper une mais au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le dessus de la Cartes, une multitude d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il se contente de retirer précipitamment sa main et de la poser sur son visage surprit. Il du devenir pâle parce que Sakura s'enquit de sa santé dans la seconde.

Sak : Ca ne va pas ? Vous êtes tout blanc d'un coup, Mr Shaolan…

Shao : Ce n'est rien. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que s'était ?_

Mais le regard du garçon était toujours posé sur les Cartes. Un regard de surprise et d'incompréhension mêlé. Il en détourna les yeux quand Alfred lui apporta, ainsi qu'à Sakura, une tasse de thé. Ne voulant pas retoucher les Cartes ne serait-ce que pour une fractions de secondes, il laissa Sakura les remettre minutieusement en tas.

Alfred : Maître Shaolan, un problème ?

Shao : Je ne sais spas. C'est mon pouvoir qui fait des siennes…

Sak : Un pouvoir ?

Shao : Oui. Je suis médium et possède de ce fait une certaine force magique. J'ai donc des pouvoirs…

Sak : Magie…

Le ton de la brunette avait quelque chose de nostalgique, emprunt d'une grande tristesse. Alfred leur lança un drôle de regard, comme si il n'ignorait pas ce qui venait de ce produire puis après avoir déposé les tasses, repartit.

Shao : … kura… Sakura… ?

Sak : Hein ? Oh, pardonnez moi Mr Shaolan, je rêvassais.

Shao : pas de problème. Mais appelle moi Shaolan tout court !

Il lu fit un clin d'œil tout en se saisissant de sa tasse encore fumante. Il y porta ses lèvres et avala une gorgée du précieux liquide avec une sorte d'apaisement.

Sak : Ah euh… D'accord.

Ailleurs, en Chine, Hong-Kong :

L'homme qui avait demandé audience pénétra dans la pièce enfumée avec respect et dévotion. Il marcha jusqu'à la litière dans le fond, nuque baissée, et s'inclina devant les rideaux, ses genoux râpant le sol dur et le front écrasé à terre. Une voix froide et autoritaire brisa le silence.

Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ?

Oh ! Révérende Mère. Je m'appelle Shino et je viens du dojo Li. J'ai des informations concernant Mr Shaolan.

La tenture devant lui vibra légèrement puis se souleva, dévoilant une femme à la beauté mystérieuse. De très longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit s'étalaient tout autour de son corps fin et svelte. Des petits yeux ébènes, malicieux, ajoutaient à l'étrangeté de l'interlocutrice. Il émanait d'elle une telle force et autant de noblesse.

Parles, je t'écoute.

Madame, le jeune Shaolan projette de quitter la Chine pour le Japon. Il à l'impression qu'il doit y aller…

Encore ? C'est son fichu destin… Sans se souvenir du pourquoi, il sent qu'il doit y aller… Son pouvoir devient de plus en plus puissant.

Il y a autre chose Maîtresse. Ce n'est pas très important, mais il a fait allusion à une demoiselle Sakura…

Quoi ? En es-tu sûr ?

Oui Maîtresse. J'ai tout entendu lorsqu'il est venu au dojo. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait recueillit et que la jeune fille soit amnésique.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée, elle est encore sur mon chemin. Je ne pensais plus entendre parler de cette Maîtresse des Cartes ! Comment réagit mon fils ?

Et bien… Il est inconsciemment attiré par elle il me semble. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il s'intéresse à elle. Puis-je savoir qui es cette Sakura ?

Je vois… Il va falloir agir vite. Tu as très bien fais en venant me raconter cela mais ne soit pas trop curieux ! Voici une récompense.

La femme attrapa quelques pièces d'or qui traînaient dans une sacoche et les lança au jeune homme. Ce dernier, après s'être incliné plusieurs fois, les prit et fila sans demander son reste.

Décidemment, il semble que malgré ce que je tente, le destin de fils soit lié à celui de cette gamine…. C'est bien ce qu'avait prédit la voyante… Mais je sais ce qu'il en résultera… 1 an et demi… Ca fait un an et demi, je pensait en avoir finit avec cette histoire… Je ne veux pas que le prédiction de Mahiko se réalise… Pauvre Shaolan… pardonne moi d'être ainsi, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Un étrange voile de regret et de tristesse mélangée s'imprima sur le visage fin de la femme.

Appartement Li :

Shaolan : Elle dort ?

Alfred : Oui.

Le majordome referma tout doucement la porte de la chambre puis fixa son Maître.

Alfred : Mr, j'aimerais vous parler…

Shao : Ah ? De quoi ?

Alfred : Nous devrions passer dans le salon afin de ne pas réveiller Miss Sakura.

Sur un hochement de tête, les 2 hommes s'exécutèrent. Au passage Alfred fit un léger détour pour attraper quelque chose dans la lingerie. Quand il passa dans le salon, Shaolan était assit dans le canapé et l'attendait.

Shao : Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Alfred : C'est cela, Mr…

Le majordome déplia ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, dévoilant la robe blanche que portait Sakura lorsqu'il l'avait ramené quelques heures plutôt. Shaolan le regarda perplexe.

Shao : Oui et bien ? C'est la robe que Sakura avait ce matin…

Alfred lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et sans rien ajouter, se contenta de la tourner. Il glissa un doigt dans le dos du tissu et souleva une petite étiquette que son Maître pu lire.

Shao : Sujet 3 labo P. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, je tenais encore à m'excuser pour Yelan… depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle adorait Sakura, j'ai un peu de mal à la voir en méchante… je vais donc tenter tout de même de modifier un peu ma fic afin de lui rendre son caractère originel.. On verra bien ce que je pourrais faire parce que ça m'embête vraiment ! Bisous tout le monde !


	4. De plus en plus étrange

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Après avoir croisé Sakura, Shaolan l'invite chez lui sans savoir pourquoi, il lui offre l'hospitalité.

Lou : Je fais finir par le faire ce fichu chapitre ! Mais vous ne plaignez pas si vous avez plus de mes nouvelles après ! Il fait un froid horrible dans le bureau, j'me demande si je vais pas finir en glaçon !! Pourtant, j'ai un mini chauffage avec moi et un super plaide en polaire sur le dos !!! Enfin, faut bien que je le fasse se chapitre.

Bonne découverte !

Chapitre 4 : De plus en plus étrange

Shaolan : Sujet 3 labo P. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une drôle de lueur brilla dans les yeux d'Alfred. Comme un éclaire de curiosité et de malice. Pourtant, s'il savait quelque chose sur cette inscription, il n'en toucha pas mot à son maître et se contenta de secouer la tête.

Alfred : Je n'en ais strictement aucune idée, mais à mon avis, ça a un rapport avec la perte de mémoire de Melle Sakura. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas ça ! J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment Maître Shaolan.

Shao : Hum…

Les yeux à demi fermés du garçon signifiaient qu'ils réfléchissaient profondément au problème. Une ombre grise avait voilée son visage fermé alors qu'il croisait ses mains au niveau de ses lèvres. Un petit silence s'installa, juste brisé par la faible respiration des 2 hommes. Soudain, Shaolan jeta son buste en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Il joua un instant avec ses doigts puis plaqua ses bras autour de son ventre.

Shao : Très bien, tu as peut être raison, qui sais… Brûle la robe, ainsi ont s'en débarrassera définitivement. N'en touche pas mot à Sakura, mieux vaut ne pas l'alerté pour rien.

Alfred : Avec plaisir Mr. Puis-je savoir pourquoi le sort de Melle Sakura vous préoccupe-t-il autant ? Vous ne la connaissez seulement que depuis quelques heures…

Shao : Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. C'est comme si j'étais attiré par elle, comme si notre rencontre était destinée. Je sens qu'il faut que je la protège et puis, elle n'a pas l'air si méchante… Ca te pose problème ?

Alfred : Absolument pas, Mr. C'est simplement que normalement, vous ne vous attachez guère aux gens.

Shao : Je sais… C'est étrange.

Un sourire de satisfaction s'attacha aux lèvres du majordome.

Shao : Mais quoi ? Depuis ce matin, je ne cesse de te voir avec ce sourire étrange…

Alfred : je suis simplement content que mon jeune Maître s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un… La solitude n'est pas une bonne chose.

Shao : Dis donc, toi… Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me pousser à m'attacher à Sakura ?

Alfred : Il semble que je n'ais nul besoin de le faire, Mr, vous vous en chargez tout seul.

Shao rougissant : Mais non, enfin… je… Et puis zut, bonne nuit Alfred !

Accompagné par un petit rire de la part d'Alfred, Shaolan se leva et regagna sa chambre. Le majordome le suivit du regard puis hocha la tête avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

Ailleurs à Hong Kong :

Kuzanagi !

La voix puissante de la maîtresse de maison résonna et se répercuta dans les couloirs. Une jeune fille frêle et au teint pâle accourut dans la pièce d'où venait la voix. Elle y trouva une femme devant une psyché en train de se regarder. Quand elle entra, cette dernière, qui la vit dans son miroir, congédia d'un geste souple et gracieux les servantes qui s'occupaient de sa longue chevelure ébène.

Dame Yelan… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La voix était douce, aussi chaude et sucrée que le miel. La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans s'était inclinée profondément. Yelan s'approcha d'elle et d'une main douce la fit se relever afin de la regarder en face. Une sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres pulpeuses et tartinées de rouge sang. Elle lui parla d'une petite voix tranquille et aimable.

Kuzanagi, ma chère Kuzanagi… J'ai une mission pour toi, même si je regrette de devoir t'envoyer loin de moi. Tu vas te rendre auprès de mon fils et te mettre à son service.

Bien Madame.

N'y vois aucune punition, seulement, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de subtil et de fiable. Et tu es toute désignée… Peux-tu faire cela ?

Je suis à votre service Maîtresse, et c'est un honneur d'avoir été choisit.

Hum… Ne sois donc pas si distante quand nous sommes toutes les 2, Kuzanagi.

Êtes-vous sûr que nous sommes seule ?

Oui…

Etrangement, l'attitude de la jeune fille, timide il y à quelques instants, changea totalement ou presque. Relevant la tête, sortant les épaules, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une jeune fille faible, même malgré son teint de poupée.

Dès demain, tu te rendras chez lui…

Que dois-je y faire ?

Rien de bien spécial… Sauf ouvrir grandes tes oreilles pour me rapporter ce qui se passe chez mon fils.

Vous désirez que je l'espionne ?

Oui. Mais méfies-toi d'Alfred… Il est plus rusé qu'un renard et aussi vicieux qu'un serpent quant il le veut. Mon fils à une jeune fille chez lui, sache d'en savoir un maximum sur son compte.

Entendu. Dois-je me débarrasser d'Alfred ?

Non… Il est fidèle et protège mon fils comme si c'était sa propre vie… Evite juste qu'il te mette des bâtons dans les roues. Il va vite comprendre que ta venue n'est pas un hasard…

Bien…

Yelan passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de sa servante et les lui ébouriffa dans un geste maternel. Puis elle se retourna vers son miroir et regarda son reflet dedans.

Je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne mère pour Shaolan…

Ne dites pas cela… Vous ne faites que le protéger.

Peut-être, mais le résultat est qu'il me déteste.

Maître Shaolan est trop jeune et immature pour comprendre ce que vous faites. Il n'y songe même pas, pour lui, vous l'empêcher de vivre…

Hum… Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. Ce que j'ai fait est un peu rude, il m'en voudra encore plus s'il l'apprend.

Il comprendra. Shaolan n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame en Chine.

Il veut mieux qu'il l'ignore pour le moment. La position de la famille Li est encore puissante. Tant que je pourrais, je mettrais la maison Li en sécurité.

Malheureusement, les pressions sont de plus en plus dures, et vous passer des pouvoirs de Maître Shaolan n'est pas très pratique.

Je sais, mais je préfère que lui et Meilin reste en dehors de tout ça. On verra lorsque mon dernier rempart sera tombé… En attendant, je lutte. Aide moi, veux-tu…

Yelan donna un peigne en ivoire à la jeune fille et en prit un dans sa main de libre. Elles commencèrent à redémêlé l'imposante crinière noire de la maîtresse de maison, le tout en silence, signe que pour le moment, le sujet était terminé. Kusanagi reprit son rôle de petite servante et plia les genoux afin de se mettre à terre pour enlever les noeuds du bas. Yelan passait avec des gestes lents le peigne dans ses cheveux, avec un air préoccupé.

_J'aurais aimé que mon fils et sa cousine aient une vie pour le moins normal, c'est pourquoi je les exclus ainsi en me montrant sévère. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le faire…Et la venue de Sakura risque de faire empirer les choses. Si elle avait été du clan Li, la situation aurait été différente et je me serais servi de ses pouvoirs… Mais ce n'est pas le cas et son intrusion chez mon fils va attirer l'attention sur notre maison encore plus… Shaolan, en la prenant sous ton aile, tu as choisis le pire scénario qui soit… Ils vont encore plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin et tenter de m'évincer… Moi et notre famille… Si seulement c'était toi qui avais eut le pouvoir des Cartes, Shaolan… Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait ce qu'il aurait fallut, mais Sakura ? Elle n'est pas d'ici et n'a rien à voir avec nous…ET puis, se son ses cartes, elle n'a pas d'obligations en vers nous… Et avec ce que j'ai fait…Tous les 2, vous avez des raisons de me haïr… Oh Clow… Viens à mon aide ! Est-ce que ma décision, prise il y a longtemps, était si mauvaise que ça ? A ce moment, je ne pouvais risqué la perte de Shaolan et maintenant encore moins…Il est le dernier héritier et de loin le plus puissant…Malgré mes actions, la situation empire de plus en plus._

Appartement Li :

Shaolan se réveilla brutalement car quelqu'un le secouait légèrement. Il poussa un grognement mais alluma néanmoins la lumière afin de voir ce que se passait. C'était Alfred qui, pour une fois l'avait réveillé en le touchant. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'important pour que son majordome entre en pleine nuit dans sa chambre et le secoue. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Alfred lui fit signe de silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ce qui obligea Shaolan à se lever vite. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre sans bruit et l'invita à aller dans le salon. Aucune lumière ne fut allumée et pas un chuintement ne rompit le silence enveloppant de la nuit. Un spectacle pour le moins insolite attendait le jeune Li dans le salon.

Sakura se trouvait au quasiment au milieu de la pièce, dans un rayon de lune qui traversait l'immense vitre. Ses cheveux et sa nuisette flottaient insensiblement dans l'air, comme si l'apesanteur était différente autour d'elle. Un petit vent semblait gravité dans ses cheveux, qui avaient des allures de fils d'argent et d'or dans le rai de l'astre de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. En réalité, ce qui surprit Shaolan, s'étaient les cartes de Sakura qui volaient en cercle, l'emprisonnant. Elles tournaient tout autour du corps de la jeune amnésique. Quand à Sakura, elle était comme hypnotisée, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, les bras pliés et les mains tendues devant son visage. Même la chaîne où pendait la sorte de clé rose était en lévitation. Shaolan en resta bouche bée.

Shao dans un souffle : Par tous les Saints…

Alfred murmurant : Elle est comme ça depuis 10 bonnes minutes…

Avec lenteur, Sakura braqua sa tête vers les 2 hommes, les faisant sursauté. Elle les fixa, ses pupilles étrangement dorés. Une dureté incroyable émanait de son regard, autrefois si doux. Elle bougea imperceptiblement les lèvres, comme pour délivrer un message mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et soudainement, les Cartes s'immobilisèrent, cessant leur farandole pour s'écraser au sol. Les yeux de Sakura se fermèrent en même temps et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, l'entraînant inexorablement vers le sol. Shaolan fut près d'elle en un bond et la rattrapa de justesse, tombant avec elle. Il sentit sa respiration lente et chaude alors que la poitrine de Sakura se soulevait régulièrement. La retournant doucement, il chassa une mèche qui s'égarait sur le visage d'ange de la jeune fille et la regarda attentivement. Alfred qui les avait rejoint et s'était accroupit près d'eux pour examiner Sakura., se releva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son maître.

Alfred : Elle dort…

Shao : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? C'est quoi ce binz ? T'as une explication ?

Alfred : Aucune, désolé. Je suis out aussi surprit que vous…

Abandonnant son Maître, Alfred alla ramasser les Cartes, étalées par terre puis revint. Il regarda un instant l'inquiétude peinte sur la visage de son Maître alors qu'il tenait toujours sa protégée dans ses bras.

Alfred : Quelque chose me dit que Miss Sakura ne se souviendra de rien, demain…

Shao : Moi aussi… Mais j'aimerais tout de même en savoir un peu plus.

Alfred : La brusquée ne l'aiderait pas Mr… laissez le temps faire, je suis sûr que les réponses viendront d'elle-même.

Shao : Tu as sans doute raison… Bien, nous devrions nous recoucher.

Alfred : Bonne idée. Demain est un autre jour et peut être que Melle Sakura se souviendra que quelque chose concernant son passé…

Shaolan se leva avec difficulté, peut habitué à porter quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il traversa le salon et alla directement dans la chambre d'ami, là où logeait Sakura. Après que son majordome est suffisamment poussé la couverture, il la posa doucement, et avec un soupire, puis remonta la couette sur elle. Sakura se contenta de se tourner sur le côté tout en glissant ses mains sous l'oreiller avec un sourire.

Shao : Elle dort vraiment…

Alfred : Il semblerait. Attendons de vois ce qu'elle nous dira demain… Je pense qu'elle vous réserve encore bien des surprises…

Alfred jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille puis, avec un sourire, déposa les Cartes sur la tables de chevet. Il sortit sans bruit et attendit son Maître dans le couloir.

Shao : Mououi… On verra…

Sans brusquerie afin d'éviter de claquer la porte, Shaolan referma le battant et se permit un soupir. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur du corps qu'il avait si fortement serré contre lui.

Alfred : Maître Li ?

Shaolan secoua énergiquement la tête, tentant de calmer les battements furieux de son corps au rappel de se souvenir. Il regarda son majordome, heureux que la pénombre cache les couleurs de ses joues.

Shaolan : Ce n'est rien, je suis juste surprit…

Alfred : Je comprends… Retournez vite vous coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil porte conseil !

Shao : Encore juste ! Je n'ai rien demain alors ne me réveille pas. Enfin, pas avant 10 h.

Alfred : Bien Mr.

Alfred, qui logeait juste à côté de la chambre de Sakura, regarda son Maître regagner la sienne, un peu plus loin. Puis il alla se coucher, les yeux pétillants étrangement. Quand à Shaolan, il regarda un instant les étoiles dans le ciel puis se glissa dans son lit à son tour. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir le voir et il tourna et tourna dans son lit un long moment. Mais finalement, quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il bascula dans le noir, les images qu'il avait aperçu en effleurant les cartes, s'imprimèrent à nouveau à son esprit. Soudain, il distingua nettement Sakura. Elle lui fit un sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Elle tenait à la main une des ses cartes aux tons rose. Puis l'image s'estompa et Shaolan se trouva projeter dans un jardin. Devant lui se dressait un petit pont de bois rouge qui enjambait un ruisseau. De nombreux arbres et fleurs donnaient des couleurs au magnifique endroit.

« Ce jardin… C'est celui d'été qu'il y a chez mère… J'y ais souvent joué… »

Le vent se leva, emportant des pétales puis des feuilles. Sous les yeux de Shaolan, le jardin vira au jaune, puis au roux avant que les arbres ne se dépouillent totalement de leur feuille. La neige commença à tomber, drapant le sol dans un manteau d'une blancheur immaculé. Puis elle fondit et la nature reprit ses droits. Une voix douce et joyeuse retentit.

_Shaolan !_

Qui prononce son nom avec autant de bonheur ?

_Shaolan._

Quelle est cette voix douce et inquiète ?

_Shaolan_

Un ton faussement en colère.

_Shaolan_

Qui l'implore de la sorte, avec une si grande tristesse ? Mais qui ? A qui appartient cette voix qui ne lui est pas inconnue ?

« Meilin ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ? Meilin, répond moi !!!»

Shaolan ouvrit brutalement les yeux ; malgré les rideaux, une douce lumière entrait dans la pièce. Le garçon sentant un poids sur son bras droit tourna la tête. Son cœur s'arrêta, manquant très certainement quelques battements. Un ange… Un ange aux cheveux châtain clair dormait, bien blottit, contre lui. Sa douce chaleur s'infiltrant en lui comme une vague. Sakura s'était visiblement glisser dans son lit durant la nuit, après sa crise. Et lui ne l'avait ni entendu ni même sentit, comme si il était parfaitement ordinaire qu'elle soit là, comme si c'était sa place.

Shao : _Ca commence bien… Ca doit être à cause d'elle que j'ai fait un rêve aussi incompréhensible…_

Avec une douceur infini, il retira son bras, pour ne pas la réveillée, puis s'extirpa lentement du lit. Après avoir remit la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il enfila un peignoir et sortit discrètement de sa chambre en baillant. Dans la cuisine, Alfred lisait le journal tranquillement. Il leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant son jeune maître venir vers lui.

Shao : B'jour Al… Bien dormit ?

Le majordome lui répondit par un sourire, alors que Shaolan s'étirait comme un chat. Visiblement, son maître n'était pas parfaitement réveillé.

Alfred : Bonjour Mr. Vous êtes tombez du lit, il est à peine 9 h 30. Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui !

Alfred avait replié le journal afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de son maître. Heureusement, il avait déjà commencé à le faire, comme tous les matins.

Shao : En effet… J'ai fait un rêve étrange et bien que se ne soit pas loin, je ne suis pas tombé du lit…

Alfred : Oh ? C'était un rêve perturbant ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien…

Shao : Ba, il était étrange… je crois bien que j'y ais entendu Mei… Enfin, je ne vois qu'elle…

Alfred : Et c'est ça qui vous donne un air si chamboulé ?

Shao : Non… Ca, c'est dû au fait de me retrouver nez à nez avec Sakura…

Alfred : Quoi ? Elle a dormit avec vous ? Vous me faites rire, là ?

Shao : Absolument pas… Elle y est toujours d'ailleurs… Ca ma surpris aussi, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Alfred : Oh oh… Serait-elle somnambule ?

Shao s'étirant encore : Il semblerait… Merci.

D'un geste encore remplit de sommeil ; il attrapa ses couverts et avala une gorgée du jus litchis qu'Alfred avait déposé devant lui pour le faire attendre un peu.

Alfred : C'est étrange… Vous ne supportez pas que quelqu'un dorme à vos côtés d'habitude… Même la présence de Melle Meilin vous est désagréable…

Shao : Mououi

Alfred : En général, si quelqu'un dort près de vous, sois vous ne fermez pas l'œil de la nuit, soit vous vous débattez dans tout les sens…

Shao : Ch'est che que che me chui dis aussi…

Avalant sa bouchée d'un coup et posa ses couverts pour fixer son majordome avec intensité.

Shao : Pourtant, j'ai assez bien dormis

Alfred : Mais vous avez fait un rêve.

Shao : Comme toute les nuits… mais il est vrai que depuis un certain temps, mes rêves tiennent plus de rêves prémonitoire que de simples rêves… Mais il n'empêche que j'ai bien dormis… C'est comme si sa présence était normale…Quoi ? Pourquoi te me regardes comme ça ?

Le sourire satisfait d'Alfred ne passait nullement inaperçu et d'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Même ses yeux brillaient, encore, d'une lueur bizarre dont Shaolan ne comprenait pas le sens.

Alfred : Hein ? Rien, rien du tout…

Le regard insistant et perçant de Shaolan mit fit naître un autre sourire, encore plus grand sur le visage de l'homme. Le garçon se rapprocha de lui.

Shao : Alfred… ! J'ai comme la vague impression que tu me caches des choses depuis hier…

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, finalement, j'ai modif tout une partie de l'histoire !!! Va falloir gérer sa en plus mais bon, sa va le faire !!!! Bon, j'espère que ce chap vous à plus ! Bisous….


	5. Espionne

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Après avoir croisé Sakura, Shaolan l'invite chez lui sans savoir pourquoi, il lui offre l'hospitalité. Malheureusement, la jeune fille a perdu la mémoire, mais elle ne semble pas étrange à Shaolan et Alfred, son majordome se comporte bien étrangement. A croire qu'il sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le laisse voir.

Lou : Bien, faudrait que je m'y mette non ? Mouaip, c bien ce' que je me disais aussi ! Donc je m'atèle à cette tâche de ce pas. Je doute finir ce chap ce soir, mais je le finirais vite j'espère ! Stt qu'en ce moment je suis seule chez moi avec rien à faire sauf aller chercher des timbres pour mes cartes de vœux pour la nouvelle année !

Bonne lecture Damoiselles

Commencée : Jeudi 28 décembre 2006 à 19 h 33

Chapitre 5 : Espionne

Le regard insistant et perçant de Shaolan mit fit naître un autre sourire, encore plus grand sur le visage de l'homme. Le garçon se rapprocha de lui.

Shao : Alfred… ! J'ai comme la vague impression que tu me caches des choses depuis hier…

Le majordome prit soudain un mine choqué puis fit un sourire à son maître.

Alfred : Moi ? Pas du tout, Mr, vous vous faites des idées…

Shao : Hum…

La sonnette de l'interphone les interrompit juste au moment ou le jeune Li allait ajouter quelque. Alfred se dirigea vers l'appareil, le décrocha et appuya sur un bouton. L'image d'une jeune fille brune au teint pâle se dessina sur l'écran miniature. Le majordome de Shaolan eut eu une moue mi figue mi raison en découvrant la nouvelle venue.

Alfred : Maison Li.

_: Euh… Bonjour Alfred._

Afred : Bonjour Kusanagi. Que viens-tu faire de si bonne heure chez Maître Shaolan ?

_: Je euh… Je viens d'être mise au service de Mr Li…_

Alfred plissa profondément les yeux et la regarda un court instant avec suspicion. La jeune fille se tenait bien droite mais grelottait visiblement tandis qu'un halo de buée se formait à chacune de ses expirations. A bien la regarder, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille gentille et timide, mais Alfred connaissait trop bien ses liens avec Yelan pour se laisser abuser.

Shao : Laisses là entrer Alfred. Il doit geler dehors !

Alfred : Bien Mr. C'est au 6ème étage, appartement 207.

Il pressa un bouton qui déclancha l'ouverture de la porte extérieure puis raccrocha un peu violement.

Shao : Un problème ?

Alfred : Non rien. Je me demande seulement pourquoi votre mère vous envois sa meilleure servante…

Shao : Peut-être pour tenter de mieux me manipuler… Mais dans tous les cas, je ne peux renvoyer Kusanagi… Ma mère passerait sa colère sur la pauvre petite.

Alfred : Sans doute…

Ailleurs :

L'homme au port altier se détourna de la fenêtre quand son téléphone sonna. Sa queue de cheval vola une fraction de seconde puis retomba sur ces larges épaules. Il posa sa main sur le combiné noir et décrocha sans gentillesse.

Dimitri Prost, j'écoute.

Sa voix avait l'accent rêche de la Russie et ses traits fermés allaient dans le même sens. L'homme était sans nul doute originaire de l'extérieur du japon. Par contre, la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone était parfaitement japonaise et écorcha son prénom.

_Alors Dimitri, des nouvelles ?_

Aucune Mr. J'ai mis sous surveillance discrète l'aéroport de Hong Kong, mais nos hommes ne l'ont pas encore repéré.

_Bon sang !_

Dimitri recula le téléphone tellement le hurlement était puissant.

_Elle n'a nulle part où aller et vous êtes incapable de la retrouver._

Justement, Mr. Les hommes fouillent les lieux publics mais ça prend beaucoup de temps.

_Elle n'a ni argent, ni carte d'identité et peut-être aucune mémoire… Où se cacherait-elle ??? Elle n'a pas milles endroits où aller. Mettez tous vos hommes sur le coup, elle fera forcément une erreur. C'est pas possible ça ! Elle doit être terrorisée, sur ses gardes, gelée de froid et morte de faim… RETROUVEZ LA !_

Appartement Li :

Sakura, bien emmitouflée dans un superbe peignoir de coton moelleux, mangeait distraitement son riz, ses cartes posés à côté d'elle. Shaolan était à sa droite et ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la cuisine, enrubanner dans son peignoir trop grand pour elle. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Alfred discutait avec Kuzanagi, son jeune maître l'ayant charger un peu plus tôt d'expliquer à la jeune fille les règles de la maison.

Alfred : Tu dois savoir aussi que Maître Li prend un thé aux agrumes entre 16 et 18 h, quand il rentre et…

Comme la nouvelle domestique hochait une nouvelle fois la tête d'un air plus que distrait, Alfred s'arrêta et força la jeune fille à lever les yeux vers lui.

Alfred : Ecoutes moi bien Kuzanagi… Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Maître Shaolan et je sais très bien les relations privilégiées que tu as avec Dame Yelan. Ta venue n'a rien du hasard et je suis sûr que Yelan a eut vent de la présence d'une jeune fille ici. Elle t'as certainement envoyée pour que tu lui rapporte des informations, n'est-ce pas !

Kuzanagi lui jeta un regard perdu comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait ce qui énerva encore plus le majordome. Devant son regard noir et courroucé, elle recula d'un pas.

Alfred : Ne me pousse pas à bout Kuzanagi. Tu peux jouer à la jeune fille terrorisée, mais avec moi ça ne marchera pas. Quoi que tu doives faire ici, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. Je ne permettrais jamais à Yelan de faire encore du mal à Maître Shaolan. Même si c'est sa mère, elle n'a pas à agir comme ça ! Ouvre bien tes oreilles… Si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser nuire à Maître Shaolan, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu auras affaires à moi… Compris ?

Il avait posé les mains sur les hanches et regardait avec fureur la jeune fille. Elle paraissait si petite et faible par rapport à lui qu'on en venait à la plaindre. De son côté, elle ne départit pas de son air effrayé. Néanmoins, elle reprit un peu de couleur quand Shaolan arriva en force vers eux. Visiblement, l avait une idée en tête vu le sourire énorme qui éclairait son visage. Ses deux prunelles noisette brillaient étrangement. Alfred fut content de voir son maître comme ça et il s'éloigna légèrement de Kuzanagi sans pour autant la perdre des yeux.

Shao : Dis moi Alfred… Toi qui connais tout sur tout, sais tu comment faire des papier d'identité à Sakura ?

Le majordome fut si surprit qu'il en resta muet de stupeur de très longues secondes. Puis il fronça les sourcils et fixa Shaolan.

Alfred : Hum… Si je puis me permettre, Mr, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux vérifier d'abord si Melle Sakura est recherchée. _C'est une étape obligatoire mais certainement dangereuse… J'ai toujours cet étrange sentiment depuis que Melle Sakura est arrivée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans toute cette histoire. Le mieux serait de passer par des chemins détournés pour voir si u n avis de recherche a été lancée… Je doute que se soit positif bien sûr, mais il faudra bien en passer par là… Mais pourquoi ais-je cette impression de danger ?_

Shao : Alfred ?

La voix inquiète sortit l'intéressé de ses pensées.

Alfred : Pardon… Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous désirez lui faire des papiers ?

Shao : Et bien… Elle en aura forcément besoin, pour travailler par exemple.

Alfred : C'est un peu prématuré Mr…

Shao : De toute façon, j'ai déjà passer un e petite annonce sur internet.

Alfred vira de couleur. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'un frisson froid glissait le long de sa nuque. Son jeune Maître du percevoir sa peur car il le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Shao : Du calme… Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une page sur un petit site. J'ai juste mit une photo de Sakura que j'ai prise hier et je demande si quelqu'un à des infos sur elle.

Alfred : Internet est un outil dangereux Maître. Et avec ce que nous savons sur Melle Sakura, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit la meilleure solution… Il vaudrait mieux se méfier.

Kuza : Euh… Si je puis me permettre…

Alfred braqua son regard sur la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter son compère puis fixa Sakura, de dos.

Shao : Oui, Kuzanagi ?

Kuza : Et bien… Si j'ai bien compris, Melle ne sait plus qui elle est…

Alfred : Effectivement… _Elle comprend vite…_

Kuza : Peut-être que si elle allait se promener en ville, la mémoire lui reviendrait. En voyant quelque chose, elle aurait peut être un flash.

Shao : Mais oui, c'est vrai.

Alfred : Oui, ça l'aidera sûrement… Et puis, rester enfermé ici ne nous aidera pas. Kuzanagi ve rester avec moi pendant que vous ferez faire un petit tour à Miss Sakura.

Kuza dépitée : Très bien.

Sakura qui mangeait toujours sur le bar dans la cuisine ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au petit groupe. Elle leva toutefois la tête quand Shaolan arriva vers elle et lui fit sa proposition de promenade, suggestion qui fut accueillit chaleureusement par la jeune fille.

Toujours ailleurs :

Il était cette fois-ci au prise avec une énorme pile de papier quand son intercom se mit encore une fois à sonner. Posant son stylo avec un soupire, il jeta un regard noir à l'appareil, le laissant biper un court instant puis pressa une touche avec mauvaise humeur.

Que se passe-t-il Aï ?

_Désolée de vous déranger, Mr Dimitri, mais Tristan souhaite vous voir d'urgence. Il dit que c'est très important._

Très bien, faites le entrer.

Le nom prononcé par sa secrétaire éveilla l'intérêt du russe. Après quelques secondes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser voir sa secrétaire. Elle s'inclina furtivement puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer un jeune homme. Un visage fin rehaussé par de grands yeux bleus très clairs et de soyeux cheveux blond ondulés lui donnaient un air irréel et angélique s'il n'y avait pas eut un regard si malin et un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. Qu'on ne s'y laisse pas prendre, du haut des ses 27 ans et de son mètre 86, Tristan était un homme ambitieux et surtout faux. Un diable au visage d'ange. Bien que de confiance à toute épreuve, Tristan ne se laissait guider que par son instinct et trahirait père et mère si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Il faisait montre parfois d'une cruelle gentillesse envers ces proies.

Tristan : Salut Dimitri.

Dimitri : Bonjour Tristan. Que me vaut la joie de t'avoir si tôt dans mon humble bureau ?

Tristan : Ba, j'laime bien ce bureau… Il est spacieux et tranquille. Et surtout, j'adore te voir, voyons…

Dimitir : Je n'en doute pas… Que veux-tu, j'ai un superbe espace de travail pour combler le fait que je ne vais plus sur le terrain.

Tristan : Roh, là là… C'est vraiment dur la vie de petit chef. Comme je te plains.

Dimitri : Tu n'imagines même pas le calvaire que c'est…

Dimitri jouait le jeu du garçon sachant pertinemment qu'il viendrait au but de sa visite tôt ou tard. Mais s'il avait la mauvaise idée de la forcer, il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il souhaitait et risquait de se le mettre à dos. Or c'était un élément trop important pour pouvoir s'en faire un ennemi. Sa patience fut payée car son compagnon en vint au sujet de sa visite.

Tristan : Tu te souviens de la dernière mission que tu m'as confiée ?

Dimitri : Oui, merci… C'était hier mon cher.

Tristan : Ah oui ? Et bien, j'ai des nouvelles. Vu l'importance de cette mission, j'ai mis des tonnes d'hommes dessus et figures toi que j'ai eut de la chance…

Dimitri : Déjà ?

Arquant un sourcil, Dimitri cacha toutefois la majeure partie de l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette affaire. Et pour cause, Tristan ne connaissait pas tout les tenants et aboutissants du projet. La garçon était bien de trop malin et s'il apercevait la curiosité de son patron, il risquait de vouloir en savoir un peu plus. Ainsi, Dimitri lui avait seulement dit qu'il s'agissait de sécurité nationale. C'était le refrain habituel.

Tristan : Ba vi. Franchement, j'ai été aussi étonné que toi. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

Glissant la main dans sa poche, il tira une feuille pliée à la va vite. Après l'avoir déplié, il la posa doucement sur le bureau de son supérieur et le poussa de son index vers lui pour l'inciter à la prendre. Après lui avoir jeter un drôle de regard, Dimitri posa ses yeux dessus et attira le papier à lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches.

Dimitri : Tiens donc… Mais on dirait bien que c'est notre cobaye en fuite. Hum… Visiblement, quelqu'un la recherche.

Tristan : C'est tout de même étrange que cet avis apparaisse justement le lendemain de la disparition de la petite…

Dimitri : Peut-être, mais regardes bien la photo… On ne dirait pas une jeune fille retenu il y a encre quelques heures dans un labo. Elle a un superbe sourire et semble bien dans sa peau…

Tristan : C'est vrai… Mais le hasard n'existe pas. Et de toute façon, ça va devenir dangereux si quelqu'un la recherche…

Dimitri : Tu sais qui à poster cette demande ?

Tristan : pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai fait une demande auprès de l'hébergeur mais je n'ais réussis qu'a avoir son adresse Hp…

Dimitri : C'est quoi ça ?

Tristan : Et bien… Disons que c'est l'adresse de l'ordinateur en simplifiant. J'ai un expert qui se charge de remonter jusqu'au propriétaire. Ce ne sera pas très long.

Dimitri : Parfait… Dès que tu l'as, files chez lui avec un manda. Prends 2 hommes avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Tristan : A vos ordres Capitaine.

Après un salut militaire des plus comique mais assez ironique, Tristan s'en alla avec son éternel pas souple et dansant.

Dehors :

Les mains dans les poches, le visage souriant, Sakura marchait aux côtés de Shaolan. Avec ce froid mordant en début de matinée, elle avait mit sur ses épaules un lourd manteau de velours cintré qui soulignait sa fine silhouette. Quand à Shaolan, il ne la quittait presque pas des yeux, trop contente de passer un peu de temps avec une si ravissante jeune fille sans ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité comme toujours. Ils étaient dans un parc visité par bon nombre de personne.

Shao : Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Sak : Non, rien... Rien du tout…

Pourtant, la jeune fille regardait fixement l'étendu de glace où patinaient une quinzaine de personnes de tous âges. Devant son intérêt, Shaolan dirigea leur pas vers la patinoire extérieur et loua 2 paires de patins. Il fixa les siens, puis aux prix de nombreux effort, ceux de Sakura.

Shao : Donne moi ta main Sakura…

Sak : Mais je ne sais même pas si je sais patiner.

Shao : C'est pas grave, viens… Je t'apprendrais si besoin.

Shaolan qui était déjà sur la glace lui tendait sa main, paume ouverte. La jeune fille glissa timidement la sienne dedans puis se laissa guider sur la piste. Elle paniqua une fraction de seconde puis remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à garder son équilibre.

Shao : Est-ce que ça va ?

Sak : Oui. C'est génial !

Son compagnon qui glissait à ses côtés, tenant toujours ses doigts fins entre les siens, lui fit un sourire. Après avoir fait plusieurs foulées, elle lâcha la main de Shaolan et s'élança seule sur la glace. Elle évoluait avec une aisance incroyable, emprunt d'une grâce féminine. Elle tourna sur elle-même puis revint vers Shaolan, heureuse.

Sak : C'est super ! Regardes Shaolan, je sais patiner !

Elle se mit à patiner en arrière de façon à regarder Shaolan. Son bonheur enfantin fit sourire une nouvelle fois le garçon tandis qu'elle revenait à ses côtés.

Appartement Li :

Alfred repassait tranquillement, Kuzanagi dans son champ de vision quand quelqu'un sonna à l'interphone. Il termina la chemise sur laquelle il était puis reposa le fer sur son support.

Alfred : Kuzanagi, tu veux bien continuer s'il te plaît…

Sortant de la lingerie, il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers l'appareil.

Alfred : Appartement Li ?

: Mr Li ? Agent de Sécurité Tristan Valendeth, puis-je vous parler 2 minutes.

Alfred suspicieux : Désolé mais mon Maître est absent pour le moment.

Le dénommé Valendeth fit une petit moue boudeuse qui n'inspira aucune confiance au majordome.

: Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Alfred : la majordome de Mr. Puis-je prendre un message ou fixer un RDV ?

: La confiance règne à ce que je vois. Désolé mais j'ai un mandat qui m'autorise à entrer…

Le blondinet plaqua la papier près de la caméra afin de montrer son laisser passer. Un très mauvais pressentiment assaillit Alfred tandis qu'il parcourait le papier des yeux.

Alfred : Très bien… Etage 6, appartement 207.

Sur ce, il raccrocha puis s'éloigna de la porte.

Alfred : Kuzanagi.

Kuza : oui ?

Alfred : Eteins le fer et ne sort pas le la lingerie. Surtout ne fais pas le moindre bruit…

Kuza : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alfred : je en sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça. Mieux vaut que nos invités ignorent ta présence.

La sonnerie de la porte fit sursauté la jeune fille qui fixa le panneau de bois avec surprise.

Alfred : Dépêches-toi !

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut dans la lingerie, il redescendit les quelques marches et alla ouvrir la porte.

… A suivre…

Lou : Bien, j'espère que se chap vous a plus… J'avoue avoir eut un mal fou à l'écrire celui là ! On n'a pas arrêté de m'interrompre pendant sa conception. Je vous dis à + Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année mais n'abusez tout de même pas trop de l'alcool !


	6. Bio Naturel laboratoire

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Voilà que Yelan, la mère de Shao à eut vent de la présence de la jeune fille et envoie une espionne chez son fils. Mais à peine Kuzanagi est-elle arrivée que des hommes bizarres munis d'un mandat demande à voir Shaolan. Heureusement, il est sortie en compagnie de Sakura pour le moment.

Lou : Comme je ne sais plus i je l'ais déjà dis, je vous le redis. Bonne année 2007. Que se chiffre au nombre de tuer (007) vous apporte le plus de bonheur possible et une santé à tout épreuve. J'espère aussi qu'elle sera profitable et bénéfique à ffnet et à tous les auteurs ! Prions pour qu'elle continu de nous fournir une imagination sans faille !

Chapitre 6 : Le Bio Naturel Laboratoire (BNL)

Kuza : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alfred : Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça. Mieux vaut que nos invités ignorent ta présence.

La sonnerie de la porte fit sursauté la jeune fille qui fixa le panneau de bois avec surprise.

Alfred : Dépêches-toi !

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut dans la lingerie, il redescendit les quelques marches et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fit entré les 3 hommes et referma aussitôt la porte. Le plus grand, qui portait un jeans et une chemise blanche, semblait être leur supérieur car c'est lui seul qui parla. L'un d'eux tenait une petit valise noir semblable au vachette de cuir. Le blondinet s'inclina légèrement devant Alfred et lui tendit le mandat. Une fois le papier lu entièrement, Alfred le posa sur le meuble d'entrée et fit signe aux hommes de le suivre.

Tristan : Désolé d'insister.

Alfred stoïque : C'est votre droit. Que peut bien vouloir le BNL à mon Maître ?

Tristan : Et bien disons que Mr Li à quelque chose en sa possession qui nous appartient.

Alfred : Le mandat que vous m'avez amener est signé du Commissaire Principal, c'est surprenant.

Tristan : Pas vraiment… Les agents de sécurité de BNL ont tous le statu de policier et dépendent de ce fait du Commissaire Principal. C'est pourquoi c'est lui-même qui a signé.

Alfred : Je vois… _C'est aussi l'un de pire ripou que la police chinoise ait jamais porté. Mais il a tellement de pouvoir que l'état ne tentera rien contre lui. S'ils sont venus ici avec un tel papier c'est qu'ils savent que ce qu'ils cherchent est ici et qu'ils n'allaient pas être accueillit à bras ouverts. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque, le Clan Li est puissant et reconnu. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Shaolan de leur faute, le Clan leur créerait des problèmes importants. Avec le mandat ils se sont mis à couvert. Je suis sûr qua ça a avoir avec Melle Sakura… Je n'aime pas cette situation, ça sent pas bon du tout_.

Voulez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant mon Maître ?

Alfred les avait mené et installé dans le salon afin qu'ils puissent y attendre tranquillement Shaolan.

Tristan : Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous.

Alfred : C'est mon métier Mr Valendeth…

Tristan : Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas un café. Chen et YO prendront la même chose.

Alfred : Bien, Mr.

S'éclipsant, Alfred alla directement dans la cuisine pour préparer les trois tasses. Heureusement, il restait du café du matin de près et il ne fut pas obliger d'en refaire. Posant les tasses sur un plateau sans oublier les cuiller et le sucre, il réapparut dans le salon peut de temps après avoir laisser les hommes seuls. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et Tristan cessa d'examiner la pièce pour la gratifier d'un sourire.

Tristan : Merci beaucoup.

Il avait parlé en français sans le moindre accent ce qui surprit Alfred ; Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'aimait décidément pas cet homme aux manières trop polies si bien qu'il ne lui répondit pas mais Tristan l'arrêta à mi chemin quand il repartait.

Tristan : Vous n'êtes pas français me semble-t-il…

Alfred : Non, Mr.

Le majordome se retourna et le fixa avec intérêt.

Alfred : Je suis français…

Tristan : Ah, la France… Beau pays parait-il… Moi je suis anglais !

Alfred : Je l'avais deviné d'après votre nom, Mr.

Tristan : Dites moi… Alfred, c'est ça ? Que faites-vous en Chine ?

Le majordome se raidit soudainement de façon imperceptible. Il n'avait jamais dit son prénom à l'homme, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait des rechercher sur Shaolan et ses proches avant de venir. Et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Alfred : J'avais une dette envers la famille Li c'est pourquoi je travaille pour Maître Shaolan. En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Tristan : Oh rien… Je me demandais juste ce que signifiait la présence d'un ancien commandant des bérets rouge ici…

Tristan avait prononcé la phrase sans la moindre émotion, se contentant de regarder un tableau sur un des murs. Il tourna lentement la tête face au silence d'Alfred et le fixa de ses yeux pleins de malice. Le majordome plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne laissa rien paraître de ces soupçons.

Alfred : Il n'y pas de signification particulière. J'ai quitté l'armée il y a 19 ans, c'est loin tout ça.

Tristan : Oui… Mais le plus étrange c'est que vous êtes venus en chine tout de suite après… Et que trois ans plus tard, cous entriez au service des Li…

Alfred : Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseigné…

Tristan : Juste un peu. Il vaut toujours mieux savoir qui on va avoir en face de soi, surtout quand celui-ci était un militaire très brillant suspecter d'être un agent envoyé par la France.

Alfred ne bougea pas d'un pouce devant ce qui pouvait constitué une injure.

Tristan : Enfin ça n'a jamais été prouvé… Grâce a Yelan Li… Et puis vous l'avez dis, c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Alfred : En effet.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant mit fin au face à face des 2 hommes. Shaolan et Sakura entrèrent en riant. Il s'écoula quelques secondes le temps qu'ils ôtent leurs manteau et leur chaussure puis il montèrent les marches en souriant Mais Shaolan se figea en apercevant les invités installés dans le salon qui se levèrent d'un bloc. Il adressa une question muette à son majordome.

Alfred : Ces Messieurs viennent du BNL avec un mandat. Ils pensent que vous avez quelque chose leur appartenant.

L'héritier Li remarqua tout de suite le ton monocorde de son majordome ainsi que son regard fixe qui semblait le mettre en garde.

Shaolan : Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

Tristan : Moi si. Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis agent de sécurité du BNL et je me nomme Tristan Valendeth.

Shaolan : Enchanté. Li Shaolan.

Malgré la politesse de la phrase, Tristan put ressentir toute la froideur des mots. Il se permit un sourire, mi calculateur mi chaleureux ouis fit un pas. Instinctivement, Sakura recula, portant sa main droite à son collier. Elle était devenue muette à partir du moment où elle avait perçut la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Shaolan qui s'aperçut de son angoisse s'avança légèrement afin de se mettre devant elle de la protéger. De sa main il l'obligea doucement à rester caché derrière lui.

Shaolan : Alors, que cherchez-vous ?

Tristan : Oh mais c'est on ne peut plus simple, Mr Li… C'est la demoiselle que vous cachez derrière vous que je suis venu chercher.

Shaolan : Quoi ?

L'incrédulité se lisait sur la visage du jeune Li. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Tristan claqua des doigts et que l'un des ses hommes ouvrit la mallette qu'il tenait et lui tendit un papier.

Tristan : Miss Kinomoto…

Un frisson parcourut Shaolan lorsqu'il prononça de cette façon le nom de la jeune fille. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Tristan : … est atteinte d'une grave maladie et est traitée chez nous. Lors d'une des ses crises de schizophrénie, elle à réussit à s'enfuir.

Malgré le papier blanc qui était un contrat liant Sakura au BNL, les explications de l'homme sonnait faux, surtout avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pourtant le document comportait bien la signature de la jeune fille ou du moins en comportait une au nom de Kinomoto. La jeune fille pencha la tête afin de regarder le papier. Elle secoua négativement la tête avec violence.

Sakura : non, non, c'est faux… Enfin je… Je me sens bien !

Tristan : Allons, Melle Kinomoto, calmez-vous. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous ramener. Pour votre sécurité et celle de Mr Li.

Shaolan : Mais elle n'a pas l'air malade !

Le jeune Li était visiblement troublé et ne savait pas comme réagir. Il lançait des regards suppliant à son majordome qui avait une mine désolée. Tout semblait bien indiqué que Sakura était soignée par le BNL et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Tristan : Bien sûr… Melle Kinomoto a déjà eut de très longues périodes de lucidités mais dans ce casa, ces crises en sont d'autant plus fortes.

Alfred : J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez agent de sécurité, pas médecin.

Tristan : C'est exact. Mais je suis au contact de malade et il m'arrive de devoir gérer leurs crises.

Sakura : Je… Je suis dangereuse ?

Tristan : Et bien… Pas tout le temps, non. Mais vous pouvez l'être parfois. Mr Li à eut beaucoup de chance que vous ne fassiez pas de crise. Je vous en pries, revenez avec moi. Sans traitement qui sait combien de temps vous resterez comme ça ?

Alfred fronça encore une fois les sourcils : _Le petit malin… Il à remarquer que Sakura semblait attaché à mon maître et va jouer sur ça de façon à inciter Sakura à rentrer d'elle-même… Ce type est rudement rusé et improvise parfaitement bien…_

Sakura : Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de rien ?

Tristan : C'est en partit du à votre maladie mais également à votre traitement très lourd… Vous vous appelez Sakura Kinomoto et êtes née à Kyoto le 22/12/85.

Alfred braqua ses yeux sur Tristan alors qu'il continuait son petit monologue, donnant des informations à Sakura.

Alfred : _C'est certainement un texte appris par cœur ou invente au fur et a mesure… Il veut à tout prix récupérer Sakura visiblement._

Sakura : mais je me sens très bien moi.

Tristan : Je n'en doute pas et c'est une très bonne chose, mais ça ne durera certainement pas indéfiniment. Restez ici serait mettre Mr Li et son majordome en danger.

La vérité de la phrase ainsi que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Sakura lui éclata soudainement au visage. Elle ferma les yeux puis cessa de se cacher derrière Shaolan.

Sakura : Il a raison. Nous ne savons rien de moi et visiblement je suis dangereuse. Je te remercie de m'avoir accueillit chez toi mais il vaut peut-être mieux que je retourne dans cet hôpital… Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risque…

Alfred : _Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais…Il lui a farcit la tête d'informations qui sont probablement fausse de façon à la culpabilisé et à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance._

Shao : Mais enfin, tu…

Tout semblait tellement réel que le jeune Li n'arrivait plus à trouver des arguments, surtout que maintenant, Sakura voulait repartir. Il ouvrit dons la bouche mais ne prononça pas un mot, une boule coincé dans l'estomac.

Tristan : C'est parfait Miss Sakura et puis peut être pourrez vous voir Mr Li si un jour vous avez un droit de sortie. Venez…

Alors que les 3 hommes firent un mouvement en direction de la porte, Alfred se dressa devant eux.

Alfred : Je vais préparer vos affaires Melle Sakura.

Tristan : pas la peine. Rien d'extérieur au service n'est autorisé. Il est donc inutile de perdre votre temps…

Passant un bras sous celui de la jeune fille, Tristan l'obligea sans violence à sortir de l'appartement, suivi par ses 2 sbires. Il se retourna cependant avant de disparaître.

Tristan : Merci de votre aide Mr Li…

Un sourire parfaitement ironique et malicieux trônait insolemment sur ses lèvres. Après un petit signe de la main de la part de Sakura pour leur dire au revoir, ils regagnèrent l'ascenseur. Alfred alla refermer la porte et rejoignit son Maître, toujours immobile et inexpressif.

Alfred : Vous avez bien fais de la laisser partir Maître Shaolan. _Il aurait pu utiliser la force, j'en suis sûr et certain…_

Shao : Je… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. J'ai un sentiment de vide.

Des larmes s'invitèrent dans les yeux de Shaolan et coulèrent le long de ses joues avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Alfred : Vous n'aviez pas le choix, Mr…

Il le guida jusqu'au canapé et l'y installa sans aucune résistance de la part du garçon. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de chien battu avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage baigné par la lumière du couché de soleil.

Alfred : Kusanagi !

A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha à petits pas rapides. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'expression peinée qu'affichait son Maître et surtout son regard presque vide. Le majordome la tira à part et lui parla d'une vois faible.

Alfred : Occupes-toi du Maître, il faut que je sorte pour faire quelque chose. Je te le confie…

Sans plus d'explication, le majordome abandonna Shaolan aux bons soins de Kusanagi et après avoir prit son manteau, sortit de l'appartement.

Japon, Tomoeda, Maison de Tomoyo :

Tomoyo ferma la porte du salon après que sa domestique soit partie. Elle poussa un soupir et rejoignit la table basse où une théière et 2 tasses étaient posées. Kéro sous sa forme miniature sortit de derrière le canapé. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, frappant à la fenêtre du salon.

Kéro : Tu as l'air épuisée, Oyo.

Oyo : Oui, je dors très mal.

Kéro : Te ne devrais pas rester toute seule dans cette grande maison, je pourrais venir chez toi.

Oyo : Peut être, oui. Tu voulais me parler ?

Tout en discutant, la jeune fille versa du thé bouillant dans les tasses. Elle en tendit une au gardien puis s'enfonça dans les cousins moelleux du fauteuil.

Kéro : Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…

Oyo : N'est-il pas normal que la disparition de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur m'affecte ?

Kéro : Si bien sûr. Mais te laisser dépérir t'aidera-t-il ?

Oyo : Peut-être pas…

Kéro : Sakura est en vie, Oyo. Aucun doute là-dessus, même si Toya en doute. Elle vit quelque part. Le tout est de savoir où et ce qui s'est passé.

Oyo : Justement, on ne le sait pas. Elle déprimait puis s'est littéralement envolée du jour au lendemain… Même toi qui vis avec elle tu n'as rien vu ! Le soir elle se couche et le lendemain, plus personne !

Kéro : Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait fait une valise, plusieurs de ses affaires avaient disparues !

Oyo : Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait fuit, comme ça en laissant famille et ami ?

Kéro : Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais elle avait peut être une idée en tête. Sakura n'aime pas attendre et si elle avait voulut agir ?

Oyo : Elle aurait donnée des nouvelles, non ?

Kéro : Oui, tu as raison… Encore une impasse on dirait.

Oyo : Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose !

Kéro : Mais quoi ? Sakura est assez fortes pour se défendre et elle à les cartes !

Oyo : C'est bien ce qui explique mon inquiétude…

Kéro : je vais étendre mes recherches… Et puis, il serait peut être temps de demander de l'aide à Eriol et Kaho… Il faut leur dire maintenant, ça n'a que trop tarder.

Oyo : Ils sont en Angleterre… Très bien, je vais leur envoyer un mail.

Kéro : Merci. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec un clavier…

Chine, Hong Kong, quelque part :

Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise quand on la poussa dans la salle. La porte à glissèrent se referma aussitôt avec un déclic, l'emprisonnant. La blancheur immaculée des murs en carrelage l'aveugla et elle tituba jusqu'au lit simple qui était placé contre un mur. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec lassitude. Quelque chose lui broyait le ventre si fort qu'elle était incapable de rester debout. Elle triturait nerveusement l'ensemble qu'elle portait, offert par Shaolan. Des spasmes commencèrent à secouer son corps crispé quand une voix sortit de nulle part la fit sursauter et termina de la terroriser. La jeune fille fixa le grand miroir en face d'elle avec une peur non dissimulée.

Miss Sakura, pourquoi vous êtes enfuie ?

Sak : Je… je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Je ne… Me souviens de rien… Depuis mon réveil.

Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant… Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien du tout ? Même pas d'avoir assommé un garde en le frappant ?

Sak : Non… Je ne suis même pas sûr de m'appeler Sakura…

Rassuez-vous, c'est bien le cas.

Quelque chose de morbide planait dans la voix froide comme si le fait qu'elle s'appelle Sakura était une certitude qui n'allait pas durée.

Sak : Je… où suis-je ?

Dans ta cellule bien sûr… Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici 24 tu te sentiras chez toi…

La lumière de la pièce s'éteignit brutalement, plongeant Sakura dans le noir alors qu'un bruit de gaz se faisait entendre au dessus d'elle. Sakura paniqua puis de rua sur le miroir pour le frapper de ses petits poings, sans parvenir à l'ébranler un seconde. Elle sentit l'air s'embrumer et se mit à tousser quand le gaz entra dans ses poumons. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter à terre mais cela ne lui offrit qu'un tout petit peu de répits, le gaz gagnait aussi le sol ; Sa langue devint pâteuse alors qua sa gorge s'enflammait et que son esprit s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les méandre du sommeil.

Shaolan…

Le murmure se fit dans un dernier souffle tandis qu'elle perdait totalement connaissance. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle bascula dans un sommeil sans rêve.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Ah, ah, ah… pauvre Sakura… Enfin, je peux vous rassurez, ce n'est pas la fin, forcément… Y'en à une de vous qui a parler de course poursuite… Et bien, qu'elle se rassure, il y en a bien une de prévue mais plus tard Bien, bien. ; Je crois que le suspense est pas mal en tout cas… Pour ma part, j'ai repris l'écriture des brouillons de cette fic et je m'amuse comme une folle ! Y'a plein de rebondissements ! Aller, bisou


	7. Evasion

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shao à reçu un étrange visite de Bio Naturel Laboratoire et doit se séparer de Sakura. Soit- disant qu'elle serait gravement malade et qu'ils la soigneraient. Mais cette histoire semble bien louche aux yeux d'Alfred.

Chapitre 7 : Evasion

La lumière de la pièce s'éteignit brutalement, plongeant Sakura dans le noir alors qu'un bruit de gaz se faisait entendre au dessus d'elle. Sakura paniqua puis de rua sur le miroir pour le frapper de ses petits poings, sans parvenir à l'ébranler un seconde. Elle sentit l'air s'embrumer et se mit à tousser quand le gaz entra dans ses poumons. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter à terre mais cela ne lui offrit qu'un tout petit peu de répits, le gaz gagnait aussi le sol ; Sa langue devint pâteuse alors qua sa gorge s'enflammait et que son esprit s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les méandre du sommeil.

Shaolan…

Le murmure se fit dans un dernier souffle tandis qu'elle perdait totalement connaissance. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle bascula dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Appartement Li : 

Shaolan tourna encore une fois sur lui même en laissant échapper une plainte rauque. Ses doigts serrèrent férocement le tissu de son drap à tel point que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Il se débattit encore, enlevant sa couverture à coup de pieds et vire de côté avec violence. Une ombre se faufila furtivement, sans le moindre bruit, dans sa chambre et s'approcha doucement du lit, le regardant s'agiter de plus en plus violemment et respirant fortement. L'ombre se penchait légèrement et tendait un bras vers le garçon quand celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit avec un cri, les bras tendus devant lui comme s'il voulait retenir quelque chose.

Shao : Non !!!!

Maître Shaolan, calmez-vous, ce n'est que moi, Alfred…

Etrangement, le majordome s'installe sur le lit et attrapa avec douceur les mains de son jeune maître. Ce dernier porta sur lui un regarda hagard et perdu, les pupilles dilatés à l'extrême. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour reconnaître son majordome.

Shao : Alfred ?

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le garçon libéra ses mains et se passa sa paume sur son front moite de sueur. Son cœur affolé battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Alfred : Maître Shaolan, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Même la voix de l'adulte semblait étrangement aux oreilles du jeune Li. A la surprise d'Alfred et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Shaolan se jeta dans ses bras, comme un enfant après un cauchemar. Instinctivement, l'homme referma ses bras sur lui. Shaolan faisait souvent des cauchemars quand il était petit et il lui arrivait régulièrement de se réveiller en pleure. Alfred avait du parfois le calmer. Cela avait duré jusqu'à c'est 12 ans puis du jour au lendemain, plus rien.

Shao : Je… Je suis désolé… je…

Alfred : Allons, vous n'avez pas à l'être. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Shao : je… C'était étrange… J'étais dans le noir, terrorisé et transis de froid. Puis une silhouette est apparut, elle se tenait devant moi, droite et immobile, un masque posé sur son visage. Je ne voyais que ces yeux mordorés. Et on discutait… Alfred, je ne me souviens même pas de quoi on parlait et de ce qui s'est passer réellement après. J'ai juste sentit une peine immense, comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi et la silhouette s'est estompée, comme un souvenir qu'on finit par oublier… J'ai pourtant essayé de la retenir, je courais, je courait mais quelque chose m'empêchait de la rattraper.

Le jeune garçon se détacha des bras puissants qui le berçaient gentiment et s'assit sur son lit, les pieds sur la moquette et à côté de son majordome. Après s'être passer une main lasse dans les cheveux, il se leva souplement, aussitôt imiter par son employé.

Alfred : Désirez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose à boire ?

Shao : Euh oui, je veux bien… je n'ais pas très envie de me rendormir tout de suite… Kusanagi dort ?

Alfred : Oui, Mr. Dois-je la réveiller ?

L'héritier Li jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et eut un sourire.

Shao : A 3 h du matin ? Non, laisse là dormir. Mais et toi, tu ne dormais pas ?

Alfred : Hum… Je veille toujours au bien être de mon Maître.

Shao : façon détournée d'éluder ma question…

Alfred : Non je ne dormais pas… je vous entendais tourner depuis un petit bout de temps.

Shao : désolée, je t'ais réveillé.

Alfred : ce n'est pas grave.

Alors que Shaolan se glissait sur un des tabourets haut qui longeait le bar, son majordome passa derrière le comptoir et alluma la lumière. Il mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire, l'enclencha ouis sortit une coupelle où il déposa sans bruit une tasse.

Alfred : Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'aviez cauchemarder.

Shao : Oui. Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai le sommeil agité.

Alfred : Peut être que quelque chose vous préoccupe.

Shao : Mais quoi ?

Alfred : Votre soudaine envie d'aller au japon certainement.

Shao : Hum… C'est arrivée en même temps, oui.

Alfred : Puis-je conseiller à Mr de consulter un interprète pour son rêve.

Shao : Ma mère n'aimerait pas… Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. J'irais demain.

Alfred : _Se serait plus simple d'aller voir ta mère pour qu'elle fasse elle même l'interprétation mais bon…_

Tout en parlant, Alfred avait sortit un boite carrée métallique et avec l'aide d'un cuiller, versa des granulés dans la tasse. Puis il la remplit d'eau chaude et après avoir touillé, la fit glisser sur le bois du bar.

Shao : Merci.

Alfred : Vous êtes certainement perturbé par l'étrange départ de Miss Sakura, ce qui expliquerait votre rêve.

Shao : Oui. Etrangement, je m'étais habitué à elle.

Alfred : Serait-il possible que Mr soit tombé amoureux ?

La question surprit Shaolan qui piqua un far et plongea le nez dans sa tasse pour se brûler la langue. En plus, la voix du majordome avait quelque chose de malicieux.

Shao : Non, non… Enfin je… C'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est juste que… Je l'aimais bien.

Alfred : Sans aucun doute Mr… Mais pourquoi parler au passé ? Melle Sakura est toujours en vie, peut être la reverrez-vous.

Shao : peut-être sue oui, peut être que non…

Malgré sa phrase, le regard du garçon exprimait sans aucun doute le désir de la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il avala une gorgée du breuvage, faisant attention à ne pas se brûler cette fois. De son côté, Alfred n'avait pas quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui se calmait. Un sourire caché était visible dans la brillance des ses yeux.

Shao : Quoi ?

Alfred : Rien.

Shao : Alfred !

Alfred : Très bien. Je me disais simplement que vous sembliez tenir à Miss Sakura.

Shao : Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment si malade ?

Alfred : Non. Je n'ais jamais entendu dire que le BNL traitait des patients. Mais je peux me tromper.

Shao : Tout à l'air ok pourtant…

Alfred : Dans ce cas, ça l'est peut être Mr.

Shao : Certainement…

L'héritier Li qui avait vidé sa tasse à moitié bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il avala le reste de sa boisson maintenant tiède et se leva.

Shao : J'ai sommeil d'un coup, je ferais bien de retourner me coucher.

Alfred : Bien.

Shao : Bonne nuit.

Alfred malicieux : Dormez bien Mr.

Une fois que Shaolan ne fut plus en vue, le majordome sortit de l'ombre du bar un petit récipient en verre, contenant de minuscules pilules blanches. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis dissimula la boite dans sa poche, là d'où elle venait Il attrapa ensuite la tasse laissé par son maître, la lava soigneusement, la mit à égoutter puis partit en direction du bureau sans le moindre bruit. Une toute petite lueur s'échappa du dessous de la porte, signe que l'ordinateur était allumé.

Ailleurs :

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle sentit distinctement plusieurs présences près d'elle si bien qu'elle se garda bien d'ouvrir les yeux ou même de bouger. D'après les sensations qu'elle ressentait, on était en train de la déplacer, certainement sur un lit à roulettes. En contractant légèrement ses les muscles de ses bras, elle apprit que des bracelets entravaient ses poignets avec pour but de la maintenir contre le matelas. Mais ses chevilles étaient parfaitement libres de tous mouvements. Soudain une, voix s'éleva juste derrière sa tête.

Elle va où ?

Bloc médical de formatage.

Ah. La pauvre. Mais se sera bientôt finit pour elle.

Yi, on est pas là pour les plaindre mais pour les convoyer.

Tu en parles comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet.

Ca le sera bientôt. Tu as vérifié ses poches ?

Non. J'attendais d'être dans l'ascenseur…

Bonne idée, comme ça si on trouve des choses intéressantes, on pourra les garder pour nous !

Le lit s'arrêta puis ne bougea plus durant des secondes qui parurent une éternité à la jeune endormit. Après le bruit d'ouverture des portes de la cage de fer, le lit fut poussé puis elle sentit l'homme derrière ses pieds se pencher sur elle et glisser une main sur ses vêtements pour trouver sa poche. Ouvrant les yeux, elle releva les hanches, projeta ses jambes en l'air et enserra la cou du l'homme. Elle le fit basculer sur le lit sans le lâcher en donnant une impulsion rotative. Le second homme eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri.

Détaches-moi sinon je lui brise les cervicales !

Comme l'homme entre ses jambes tentait de bouger, elle resserra son étreinte, lui coupant le souffle.

Ts, ts, ts… Gentil mon mignon sinon tu vas manquer d'air.

Aussitôt, son prisonnier abandonna sa lutte et elle lui laissa un peu plus de liberté afin qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau de façon presque normale.

Détaches-moi !

La voix était autoritaire et mauvaise ce qui fit peur au second homme. Avec des gestes désordonnés et tremblants, il défit fébrilement les liens. Une fois libre, elle donna un coup de talon dans la mâchoire de son prisonnier, l'assommant puis fit volte face et envoya l'autre contre la cloison. Il glissa, inerte alors qu'elle se massait les poignets. Juste à ce moment, l'ascenseur sonna et ouvrit ses portes. A la vitesse d'un félin, elle se jeta dehors, passant sous le nez des 3 personnes qui attendaient la cage métallique. Peu de temps après, une alarme se mit à retentir dans l'immeuble. Elle tourna au détour d'un couloir, allant vers la gauche mais se figea soudainement.

Stop, plus un geste !

Une quarantaine d'homme était alignée dans le couloir, lui faisant face, des matraques électriques à la main. Elle fit demi tour et partit dans la direction opposée, débouchant bientôt dans des bureaux. Tout le monde présent la regarda passer avec surprise, suivit de peu par les gardiens. Elle se retrouva à la fin de la pièce, avec seule issue de secours, les fenêtres.

Encore toi ? Cette fois, tu restes avec nous !

Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Son esprit le remit aussitôt en place, s'était l'un des hommes qui l'avaient si ardûment pourchassé dans la ville lors de sa première fuite. Elle eut un sourire mesquin.

Désolée… J'ai oubliée de vous dire que j'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ?

Faudra annuler ?

Certainement pas. L'esthétique, ça compte beaucoup chez une fille.

Sans laisser le temps aux gardes de comprendre ce qui se passaient, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord.

Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Posant doucement les pieds sur la corniche, elle se mit rapidement hors de portée des mains puissantes des policiers qui se tendirent pour l'attraper.

Sale peste !

Vieillard sénile !

D'un petit coup de pied, elle éloigna la main qui tentait de lui saisir la cheville mais du coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à regarder le vide. Heureusement, elle eut le réflexe de serrer ses doigts qui avaient pris prise sur un relief du mur. Elle parvint à se recoller au mur avec un soupir.

Reviens par là ma jolie, sinon c'est la mort assurée !

Vas au diable. Je préfère de loin la mort !

Se ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen pour la ramener au laboratoire et lui faire des tas d'expériences, et elle le savait. Aussi, elle tentait d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, affolé, pour réfléchir. Se tenant d'une main elle glissa l'autre inconsciemment dans sa poche, frôlant les cartes. D'un geste distrait, elle les sortit et le regarda intensément. Une plainte lui parvint aux oreilles et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Le chef des hommes avait passé le buste par le trou et fixait les cartes avec effrois, comme s'il s'agissait de la peste en personne. Il rentra précipitamment la tête pour engueuler ses hommes avec un ton agressif.

Pourquoi a-t-elle le tarot ? Il aurait du lui être enlevé avant sa montée !!!!

On… On ne sait pas Mr…

Crétins ! Le pendentif, est-ce qu'elle à le pendentif ?

Aucune idée. On n'était pas chargé de son transport !

Comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle posa ses doigts sur la clé qui ornait son cou et tira dessus pour l'arracher et l'examiner.

Donne moi ça tout de suite !

La jeune fille qui fixait toujours la clé sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid se refermer sur sa cheville. Voyant qu'il s'agissait des doigts de son ennemi, elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais ne réussit qu'une nouvelle fois à perdre l'équilibre et à tomber pour de bon. Elle poussa un cri de peur puis de douleur quand elle sentit une déchirure mordante envelopper sa cheville. Elle pendait maintenant la tête vers le bas, retenu par la seule force de l'homme qui avait passé la moitié de son corps par la fenêtre. Ses hommes tentaient de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il bascule avec elle.

Je… te… tiens !

Non…. NON !!!!

Arrête ! Tu vas me faire lâcher !

De toutes ses forces et comme elle le pouvait, elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Au final, elle sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser puis lâcher totalement prise avec un cri. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se sentit tomber et hurla à pleins poumons.

_Non. . je vais mourir… non ! NON NOoOOOoOOoooOnnNn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Soudain, une lueur aveuglante se dessina sous elle, formant par la suite un dessin avec une étoile. Sous les yeux des policiers, des ailes immaculées se déployèrent à la base de son dos et des quelques battements, ralentirent et stoppèrent sa chute. Elle s'envola par lui suite, disparaissant de leur vue.

Japon, Tomoeda, Maison de Yukito.

Après la disparition de Sakura, Kéro avait du abandonner l'appartement dans lequel sa maîtresse avait élu domicile et s'était installé chez Yukito pour une histoire de facilité. N'ayant rien à faire de la journée, il restait près d'une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague à fixer un point qu e lui seul voyait. Aujourd'hui même, il regardait d'un œil las les nuages qui défilaient lentement dans le ciel quand quelque chose se produisit Il eut l'impression que quelque chose était porter par le vent et son pelage se hérissa légèrement alors que des frissons couraient sur sa peau. Il se leva, flotta dans les air, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Bof. Non, j'ai du rêver.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il connaissait, un sentiments de nostalgie l'avait envahit mais ce fut si court qu'il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il allait se rassoire quand il fut soudainement frapper par quelque chose d'invisible. Il se prit la chose de plein fouet et fut projeter dans un mur sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il le heurta avec violence et tomba à terre, sonné.

… A suivre…

Lou : Désolée, je l'avais bien avancer jeudi, mais je ne l'ais pas reprit depuis… J'espère que se chapitre vous à plu et qu'il vous rassure un peu ! L'action va vraiment commencer, alors, restez avec moi pour la suite. Bisous tout le monde et bonne vacances pour ceux et celles qui en profitent !


	8. Surprise

Titre : Mémoire effacée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shao à reçu un étrange visite de Bio Naturel Laboratoire et doit se séparer de Sakura. Soit- disant qu'elle serait gravement malade et qu'ils la soigneraient. Mais cette histoire semble bien louche aux yeux d'Alfred.

Chapitre 8 : Surprise

L'espace d'un instant, il avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il connaissait, un sentiments de nostalgie l'avait envahit mais ce fut si court qu'il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il allait se rassoire quand il fut soudainement frapper par quelque chose d'invisible. Il se prit la chose de plein fouet et fut projeter dans un mur sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il le heurta avec violence et tomba à terre, sonné. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre et retrouver ses esprits. Aussitôt, il virevolta jusqu'à la fenêtre pour planter ses yeux dans l'immensité du ciel avec un regard nostalgique, inquiet et surprit à la fois.

Sakura, c'est elle j'en suis sûr… Mais pourquoi sa force était-elle si violente ? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, elle doit être en danger !!!!!!! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

Secouant la tête pour reprendre totalement ses esprits, le petit animal s'élança sur le téléhone qui lui avait laissé Tomoyo. A 10 h 30 de la journée, elle était à son bureau depuis longtemps et il n'aurait aucun mal à la contacter. Quand à Toya, Yukito se chargerait de lui dire, il devait avoir aussi ressentit l'onde de choc.

Chine, quelque part :

Pardon ?

La voix rêche aux accents germanique résonna longtemps dans le bureau. Son propriétaire s'était levé de son fauteuil et avait plaqué les poings sur son bureau de bois..

Je suis désolé Mr. Elle était prête à tout pour s'enfuir.

On vient de la retrouver et vous la laisser partir ?!

Mais Mr, elle est tombée du 32ème étage ! Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle mettrait ainsi sa vie en danger ?

Au moins, maintenant nous savons que ces cartes ont bien des pouvoirs… Mais c'est tout de même bizarre, elle n'avait jamais agit avec autant de conviction et de violence… A-t-elle récupérer la mémoire ?

On en doute Mr… C'est certainement inconsciemment qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs sinon elle l'aurait fait tout de suite…

Hum…Savez-vous où elle est ?

D'après sa direction, elle se dirige vers le nord de la ville, à l'opposé de chez Mr Li…

Parfait. Sans argent ni mémoire, elle sera incapable de retourner chez lui… Lancer des recherche mais gare à vous s'il lui arrive malheur, c'est bien comprit ?

Oui Mr !

Le supérieur eut un sourire énigmatique et sournois tandis que son employé quittait précipitamment le bureau.

_Bien, nous avons déjà retrouver ses fameuses cartes, je commençais à croire que s'était une légende… _

Appartement Li :

Comme Shaolan venait de rentrer, Kuzanagi s'occupa aussitôt de lui préparer une tasse de thé, surtout par ce froid. La garçon s'était attablé au bar et la regardait faire sans bruit quand Alfred revint, après avoir accrocher le manteau du garçon.

Alfred : La journée s'est-elle bien passée Monsieur ?

Shao : On peut dire ça. Lente et morne mais j'ai vu pire.

Alfred : Avez-vous été voir un interprète ?

Shao : Oui, j'ai été chez Yoko… Mais ce fut assez étrange…

Alfred malicieux : Vraiment ?

Shao : Oui… D'après elle, le personne masquée signifierait que je cherche à me souvenir de quelque chose et le fait qu'elle s'éloigne voudrait dire que je l'ais perdu… Elle m'a dit que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec ma mère… Après tout, je ne la vois plus…

Alfred : Yoko est une des meilleures liseuses de rêve qu'il soit… Mais parfois, certains rêves sont difficiles à traduire.

Shao : En tout cas, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup… Même si ça signifie que ma mère me manque, je ne vois pas quoi faire. Il est hors de question que j'y retourne.

Alfred : Personne ne vous y oblige… Vous avez l'air fatigué Mr…

Shao : Un peu, oui… J'ai mal dormit.

Kuzanagi : Vous êtes soucieux ?

Shao : Peut être plus que je ne le pense. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera.

Alfred : Kuzanagi, veux-tu bien aller faire couler un bain pour Maître Shaolan ? Ca vous fera le plus grand bien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis après avoir donné la tasse au garçon s'en alla vers la salle d'eau. Alfred la suivit des yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

Shao : Dis moi Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Alfred : Plein de choses Mr.

Shao : Ah ? Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me dire rien…

Alfred : A vrai dire, j'ai fais de nombreuses recherches sur le BNL…

Shao : Ah… ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Alfred : Rien qui concerne le traitement de patient malade…

Shao : Je vois. Et arrête moi si je me trompe mais, cette nuit, tu n'aurais pas mis quelque chose dans mon thé ?

Alfred : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Shao : Voyons… Je me suis rendormi comme une souche quelques minutes après l'avoir bu… Je me suis réveillé à 10 h 30 ce matin et j'avais la langue pâteuse et la tête dans du coton… Ca te suffit ?

Le majordome fit un immense sourire à son Maître, les yeux brillant puis hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

Alfred : Décidément, vous réfléchissez trop, Mr… Vous avez en effet raison je le crains.

Shao : Je m'en doutais… Merci.

Alfred : Pourquoi me remercier ?

Shao tristement : je vous cause de nombreux soucis… J'en suis vraiment désolé. Tu veilles toujours sur moi….

Comme Kuzanagi revenait, le jeune Li fit un sourire à son majordome puis attaqua sa tasse de thé pour y trempé ses lèvres.

Japon, maison de Tomoyo :

Un étrange effervescence régnait dans la chambre de Tomoyo. En fait, elle allait et venait comme un lion en cage, faisant les 400 pas et attendant visiblement quelque chose. Quand al sonnerie du portail retentit, elle se rua hors de sa chambre, escalier et couloir pour aller décrocher le combiner d'ouverture avant même sa jeune domestique.

Oyo : Je vous ouvre…

En attendant ses invités, elle se remit à tourner nerveusement dans le préambule, inquiétant son employée.

Saya : Melle Tomoyo, vous devriez cessez de vous énervée ainsi sous peine de faire un trou dans le sol.

Oyo : Ah… Oui, oui… Peux-tu préparer du thé s'il te plaies. Pour 4 personnes dans le salon.

Saya : Bien Melle.

10 minutes plus tard, c'était au salon dé bénéficier d'une effervescence étrange. Toya, Yué et bien sûr Kéro était arrivé. Et l'était du gardien du soleil était le même que celui de Tomoyo. Ils étaient venus pour expliquer correctement le pourquoi de l'appel de ce matin. Toya s'était assit sur le canapé ainsi que Kéro, mais Yué restait près de la fenêtre, le visage inexorablement tourné vers l'extérieur, comme pour se cacher.

Oyo : Mr Kinomoto est-il prévenu ?

Toya : Bien sûr que non… je vais certainement lui dire que je sais que ma sœur est en vie parce qu'une boule de poile et la seconde personnalité de mon amant ont ressentit son aura magique… Je préfère ne pas lui faire de fausse joie. Il vaut mieux attendre que Sak soit retrouvée.

Oyo : Je comprends…

Kéro : La chose qui est sûre, c'est que non seulement elle est en vie mais qu'il à du se passer quelque chose. Jamais Sak n'avait utilisé une telle puissance d'un coup.

Oyo : Même lorsqu'elle utilisait le sceau

Yué : Bien sûr que non. Imagine si à chaque fois qu'elle levait le sceau on étaient sonné…

Kéro : C'est pourquoi il lui est sûrement arriver quelque chose… C'est comme si d'un seul coup, elle avait utiliser la magie sans en gérer la puissance.

Yué : Autrement dit, sans s'en rendre compte ou à cause d'une émotion forte comme la colère ou la peur…

Toya : Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouve ?

Yué : Aucun.

Le gardien du signe de la lune faisait par d'un calme olympien pourtant, son mutisme laissant transparaître son inquiétude plus qu'il ne le voulait. Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux plus ou moins perdus dans le vague du paysage démontrait combien il était anxieux. Cependant, il refusait toujours de la laisser transparaître malgré ce qu'avais dis Yukito à Toya.

Kéro : Ce fut trop bref pour ça…

Yué : Et pour Eriol ?

Oyo : Pour aller plus vite, j'ai envoyé un mail. Je pense que demain j'aurais une réponse.

Kéro : Et les autres lettres ?

Oyo : J'ai malheureusement laissé tomber. Je n'ais jamais eut de réponse en 8 mois…

Yué : Ca, c'est étrange… ce n'est pas dans son caractère surtout si les lettres venaient de toi. Et s'il n'y avait pas eut qu'une disparition ?

Kéro : Impossible, dans ce cas, on en aurait eut des échos…

Oyo : Je le crois aussi…

Kéro : Mais alors pourquoi ?

Chine :

Aussi souple qu'un chat, silencieuse comme un mort, une ombre se fondit dans les ténèbres pour longer le mur de l'enceinte du grand immeuble qui s'élevait devant elle. Elle s'arrêta pour l'examiner, hocha la tête puis reprit sa progression. Quelque chose dans sa démarche, pourtant fluide, indiquait que la personne qui filait dans la nuit était probablement blessée à la jambe gauche. L'ombre se faufila dans l'entrée éclairée, dévoilant la fine silhouette d'une femme, puis chercha quelque chose quelque chose sur le cadran réservé au sonnette. Après avoir appuyé sur l'un d'eux, elle se plaça devant la caméra.

Appartement Li :

A 23 h 45, Alfred était rarement couché, préférant lire un peu. Il entendit donc le carillon avec facilité mais cela le laissa perplexe. Plissant les yeux, il posa son livre à côté de lui et d'un pas lent, se rendit à la porte d'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'indésirable quand la silhouette apparut sur l'écran.

Alfred : Qu'est-ce que…

Sans aucune autre parole, il ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille qui s'y engouffra aussitôt pour monter sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il fit volte face pour voir Kuzanagi à moitié réveillé qui se tenait debout derrière lui. Elle étouffa un bâillement tout en fixant de ses yeux embrumés Alfred.

Alfred : Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

Kuza : Mais…

Alfred : Ne discute pas Kuzanagi !

Surprise par le ton, la jeune domestique obéit et fit demi tour pour revenir sur se spas. Quelques minutes après, Alfred ouvrit instinctivement la porte. Sakura se tenait debout devant. Il la regarda et remarqua aussitôt son étrange regard doré puis l'invita à entrée en se poussant.

Alfred : Miss Sakura, vous vous êtes encore enfuie ?

Sak : Oui.

Même le ton avait quelque chose de différent, il était presque à l'opposé des souvenirs qu'en avait le majordome. Au lieu d'être doux, celui-ci était bien plus froid et platonique, plein d'assurance

Alfred : Pourquoi être revenue ?

Sak : C'est le seul endroit que nous connaissons.

Alfred : Nous ?

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le majordome détailla Sakura et claqua de la langue. Elle portait toujours l'uniforme vert qu'ils avaient acheter ensemble mais il était aussi sale qu'elle et déchiré par endroit. Ayant croisé son regard, la jeune fille mit fin à ses interrogations.

Sak : Il m'a fallut la journée pour traversé la ville a pied en étant pourchassée…

Alfred : Ce ne sont pas vos médecins…

Sak : Non.

A ce moment précis, Shaolan bien enroulé dans son peignoir arriva. Il fut déstabilisé par la lumière puis vit Sakura. Il accourut, visiblement affolé.

Shao : Sakura ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

Sak : J'ai fuis… J'ai juste une douleur à la cheville.

Shao : Mais… Mais… tes… Tes yeux !!!!

Le garçon bégaya sans parvenir à détacher son regard des prunelles dorées de la jeune fille. Cette dernière détourna la tête avec tristesse, comme si elle voulait lui épargner ce spectacle.

Shao : Mais… C'est toi que j'ai vu… Dans mon rêve la dernière fois !!!! Comment est-ce possible ?

Alfred : Maladie génétique ou réactions liées aux produits qu'ils ont pus lui injecter… Laissez moi regarder votre cheville.

Le majordome avait compris que la jeune fille ne voulait pas parler de ses yeux aussi mit-il fin à cette conversation en la déviant. Il obligea Sakura à s'assoire sur un tabouret haut et se baissa pour tâter l'articulation.

Sak : Hey ! Faites gaffes, c'est douloureux !

Alfred : Veuillez m'excuser.

Sak : Ouais ba c'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

Alfred : Vous allez avoir un sacré beau bleu. C'est enflé et déjà bien bleuit. Ca ne ressemble pas à une foulure.

Sak : je suis tomber d'un immeuble et on m'a retenu par la cheville. Doucement j'ai dis ! Vous voulez une gifle ou quoi, ça fait mal !!!

Alfred : Je vois. C'est une élongation.

Shao : C'est grave ?

Alfred : Du tout. Heureusement ce n'est pas déboîté… D'ici 2 ou 3 jours tout sera revenu dans l'ordre.

Sak ironiquement : Humf… En plus d'être majordome, vous êtes médecin ! Quelle chance !

Il lâcha le pied et se releva avec souplesse pour se planter devant la jeune fille. Inclinant le dos et le buste, il porta son visage à hauteur de celui de l'invitée, les poings sur les hanches.

Alfred : Bien maintenant que ça c'est vu… Vous allez pouvoir répondre à cette question… Qui êtes-vous ?

… A suivre…

Lou : Et bien voilà, un chap de plus… Comme ça, j'aurais fait ttes mes fics dans le week-end Chui contente de moi J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus ! En tout cas, l'action va enfin commencer un peu plus Gros bisou Mina !!!


	9. Une invitée un peu spéciale

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shao à reçu un étrange visite de Bio Naturel Laboratoire et doit se séparer de Sakura. Soit- disant qu'elle serait gravement malade et qu'ils la soigneraient. Mais cette histoire semble bien louche aux yeux d'Alfred. Et le lendemain soir, voilà que Sakura débarre, totalement épuisée et même blessée. Elle s'est visiblement enfuit du BNL mais quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle les yeux doré ?

Chapitre 9 : Une invitée un peu spéciale

Il lâcha le pied et se releva avec souplesse pour se planter devant la jeune fille. Inclinant le dos et le buste, il porta son visage à hauteur de celui de l'invitée, les poings sur les hanches.

Alfred : Bien maintenant que ça c'est vu… Vous allez pouvoir répondre à cette question… Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune Li jeta un regard d'incompréhension sur son majordome et se rapprocha d'eux.

Shao : Alfred voyons, qu'est-ce que…

Alfred : Ce n'est pas Sakura.

Shao : Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si !!! Tu le vois bien.

La garçon fixa Alfred puis Sakura, qui ne lâchait pas son employé des yeux sans un mot. Un long silence s'installa entre les 3 protagonistes et c'est Alfred qui le brisa, sans dévier le regard pénétrant de la jeune fille.

Alfred : Melle Sakura ne parlerais jamais comme vous l'avez fait et elle a une présence beaucoup lus effacée. Je réitère donc ma question, qui êtes vous ?

Shao : Alfred, même si c'est yeux sont différents, ça reste Sakura. Elle doit être un peu sur les nerfs à cause de ce qu'elle à vécu ce matin. Mais je suis sur que c'est Sakura, j'ai la même impression en sa présence.

Alfred : J'aimerais bien vous donner raison Mr mais j'en doute fort.

Sak : Je suis bien Sakura.

Alfred : Ts, ts, ts… Votre regard est trop dur pour que vous soyez elle. Et ce n'est pas simplement du à leur couleur doré.

Sak s'énervant : Puis-que je vous dis que…

Shao : Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sakura. Alfred, ça suffit maintenant. Laisse là tranquille elle est en état de choc.

La colère perçait dans le ton du garçon et Alfred releva le buste pour s'éloigner. Mais sans crier gare, il tenta d'asséner un coup de poing à Sakura. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Elle fit légèrement pivoté le tabouret haut, évitant ainsi le coup puis elle descendit du fauteuil et bloqua le bras de l'homme avec une agilité et une facilité déconcertante. Le majordome ne chercha même pas à sa défendre.

Alfred : Là, vous voyez. Melle Sakura est quelqu'un de très gentil et je doute qu'elle ait de telles réactions. Qui êtes vous ?

Shao hébété : Alfred comment avez vu pu…

Sak : … Je n'ai pas de nom.

L'héritier Li suspendit sa phrase et tourna très lentement son visage vers son invitée. Il était visiblement atterré par tout ce qui se passait.

Sak : Je suis bien Sakura ou du moins, ceci est bien son corps…

Alfred : Double personnalité ?

Sak : Oui.

Alfred : la première fois que Sakura c'est enfuit, elle disait n'avoir aucun souvenir, c'était vous aussi ?

Sak : Oui. C'était mon premier réveil et je sentais que le danger nous menaçait. Il fallait que je fuit absolument.

Alfred : Savez-vous quelque chose sur Sakura ? Son passé, sa famille ?

Sak : Non, désolée. Je sais juste que je dois nous sauver.

Shao : Comment es… Es-tu revenu ici ? Tu ne connaissais pas… Enfin je veux dire tu…

Sak : J'ai la mémoire de Sakura… Enfin partiellement. Je sais qui vous êtes et que vous l'avez aider. Je savais aussi où vous trouver mais rien de plus.

Finalement, elle lâcha le bras d'Alfred et baissa la tête. Se dernier la regarda un instant puis hocha le tête avec compassion.

Alfred : Bien, je vais déjà soigner votre cheville.

S'éloignant pour aller à la salle de bain chercher le nécessaire, le majordome laissa les 2 jeunes ensemble. Son maître n'avait toujours pas bouger tandis que Sakura s'était rassit avec une grimace sur le tabouret haut.

Sak : Cessez donc de me dévisager de la sorte, c'est très désagréable.

Shao : Ah.. Excuse moi. Mais c'est si surprenant.

Sak : De quoi ?

Shao : Toi, tes yeux, ta présence !!! Je t'ais vu dans le rêve la nuit avant que je te rencontre.

Sak : C'est quand je me suis enfuis… Oh fait, pendant que j'y pense, vous vouliez savoir ce que c'était que ça…

La jeune fille fourra sa main dans sa poche et retira le pendentif et les cartes qu'elle plaqua contre le bois du bar, un peu brusquement ce qui fit sursauté le jeune Li. Le bruit résonna un court instant, permettant à Shaolan de déglutir et de poser ses yeux sur les objets.

Shao : Euh je… Oui… Oui en fait je… Je voulais juste… savoir.

Sak : Ca ne va pas ?

Shao : Si.. Tout, tout va pour le mieux…Range… Cache les… S'il te plais…

Mais le ton du garçon semblait dire tout le contraire, il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de pas bien dans sa peau. Il semblait dérangé par la présence du taros à tel point que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Sa jeune invitée lui jeta un regard malicieux.

Sak : Pour donc ?

Shao : je… Y'a quelque chose qui.. me met mal à l'aise… Avec ces cartes.. Depuis la dernière fois…

Sak : Du calme, elles ne vont pas te manger. Moi je m'y connais pas mais j'aimerais que tu les regarde si tu as le temps…

Shao : Je suis pas sûr… Que se soit une bonne idée.

Sak : Mais si, tu vas t'y habitué.

D'un geste étrangement doux, elle poussa les cartes sur le bar, en direction de l'héritier Li. A la vue du majordome qui revenait, elle baissa le ton pour faire une dernière confidence.

Sak : Elles sont magiques…

Shao : Quoi ?

Sak : C'est pourquoi t tu es mal à l'aise…

Alfred : Que se passe-t-il ?

Shao : Euh… Sa.. Enfin… Elle pense que les cartes roses qu'a Sakura sont magiques.

Alfred : Ah ?

Sak : Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre ! Comment expliquez-vous que lorsque nous avons chuté de l'immeuble de je ne sais pas quelle hauteur…

Shao : Chuter ?

Sak : Nous sommes tombée, oui. Dc qu'à ce moment là, l'une des cartes a brillé et que des ailes ses ont greffées à mon dos ?

Shao …

Alfre : Aucune idée…

Sak : Et quand mes ailes ont disparues, la cartes Fly est doucement revenu jusque dans nos mains ?

Shao : Fly ? Le vol ? Etrange en effet.

Saku : Et oui… Aie !

Shao : Magie…D'où ces étranges sentiments que vous avez en ta présence !

Alfred : Peut être. Il vous faut un nom.

Sak : Pardon ?

Shao : Quoi ?

Le majordome se dépêcha de bander la cheville de Sakura après y avoir appliqué une pommade puis se releva et passa derrière le bar pour se laver les mains.

Alfred calmement : Il vous faut un nom. Vous n'êtes pas Sakura, nous ne pouvons donc pas vous appeler de la sorte.

Sak agacée: Mais je n'en ais pas, l'avez-vous oublié ?

Shao : Il a raison. Choisis en un dans ce cas.

Sak : Mais voyons, maintenant Sakura est en sécurité, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de revenir.

Alfred : Si voux existez, vous reviendrez forcément, même si c'est dans 1 ans ou 10 ans…

Sak : D'accord… Euh…Alors pourquoi pas…Tasha…

Alfred : Pourquoi ?

Alfred : Vous connaissez une Tasha ? Ce nom vous dis quelque chose ?

Sakura : Mais non !!!! C'est juste du japonais ! C'est veux dire autre personne c'est tout.

Shao : Du japonais ? Tu parles japonais ?

Sak : Ben… Visiblement oui.

Alfred : Voilà déjà une nouveauté… Bien, Miss Tasha, vous devriez prendre un bain et filer au lit. Celui dis Miss Sakura est toujours fait.

Shao : Tu ne l'a pas… ?

Alfred : Je n'ais pas eut le temps.

Sak : C'est hors de question… Je ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps !

Shao : Oh que si !!!! Ici au moins, tu n'es pas seule !

Alfred : De toute façon, vous êtes trop épuisée.

Sak : Hey.. !

Le majordome la poussa dans le dos pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain cependant, un grognement sourd se fit entendre et il s'arrêta pour la fixer.

Alfred : Tu as mangé quand pour la dernière fois ?

Sak : Ba, c'était ici…

Shao : Mon dieu…

Alfred avec un sourire : Ts… Je vais te préparer à manger.

Ailleurs en Chine :

La sonnerie stridente et persistante qui lui vrillait les oreilles l'obligea à ouvrir finalement les yeux. L'homme alluma sa lampe de chevet et jeta rapidement un regard à la jeune femme rousse qui s'éveillait près de lui. Puis il attrapa le téléphone et d'un geste énervé décrocha.

Quoi ?

Dans sa voix perçait non seulement la fatigue mais aussi une colère naissante et une certaine lassitude. Son visage se ferma dès que son interlocuteur se mit à parler et il sorti les pieds du lit afin de pouvoir s'assoire.

Oui, oui.. Quoi ? Mais quand ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Non, non. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant ? Oui… Comment elle à fait ? Hein ? et elle est toujours vivante ? Pardon ? des ailes ? T'es sûr que tu es net Dimitri ? Oui, D'accord, d'accord… Encore ? Bien sur que c'est possible. Tu crois qu'elle y retournerais ? Bien sûr. Tout de suite ? Si je dormais là ? Bon sang Dimitri, il est plus de 1 h du matin ! Oui, demain… J'ai compris, oui je t'ais dis ! C'est ça, bonne nuit !

Avec brusquerie, Tristan jeta l'appareil sur sa base et coula son visage dans ses mains avec un soupir. Il ne releva la tête qu'au moment ou il sentit 2 mains glisser sur ses épaules nues et qu'un corps tiède se colla à lui.

Un problème mon Choux ?

Rien qui ne te concerne.

Il éteignit la lumière et se recoucha sans plus d'égards pour la femme qui roucoulait près de lui.

Le lendemain matin, appartement Li :

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans un chambre agréable et sous une couverture. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reconnaître la chambre.

_Je suis chez Shaolan ? Comment suis-je revenue ici moi ?_

Elle se leva et remarqua q'elle portait la nuisette qu'ils avaient acheter quelques jours avant. Le doute n'était plus possible, elle était bien chez le garçon. Instinctivement, elle chercha des yeux ses carte mais ne les trouvant pas, elle commença à paniquée. Elles n'étaient pas sur la chaise, ni sur la table de chevet, encore moins dispersées dans le lit. Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le salon. Mais au passage, elle heurta Alfred et leva ses yeux vert sur lui, l'implorant presque.

Alfred : Miss Sakura ? Que faites-vous dans une telle tenue ?

Sak : Mes Cartes, où sont mes Cartes ? Et puis, pourquoi je suis ici et comment je suis arrivée ?

Sentant sa panique, Alfred la mena jusqu'au salon, surprenant son Maître qui aillait et venait dans tous les sens. Le garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il était incapable de détourner son regard des courbes fines et agréables de la silhouette.

Alfred : Maître Shaolan !

L'interpellé sursauta et toussota pour masqué sa gène et s'obligea à déplacer son regard.

Sak affolée : Mes cartes, où sont-elles ?

Totalement perdue, la jeune fille alla d'un pas rapide vers Shaolan, sans ce soucier le moins du monde de sa tenue, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour le fixer. Le garçon lança un regard à son majordome, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un sourire avant de disparaître, son linge dans les mains.

Shao : Euh… Ici. Tes Cartes sont ici.

D'une mains quelque peu tremblent, il lui désigna la table basse du salon. Toute les Cartes y étaient étalés sans aucune logique spéciale. La brunette abandonna son hôte et se dirigea directement vers ses cartes avec soulagement. Elle se planta devant la table et se mit à les rassembler rapidement.

Shao : Désolé. Tu voulais que je les examine hier mais je n'ais pas vraiment pu les toucher…

Sak : Hier? Comment suis-je arrivée chez toi ?

La jeune fille sentit un tissus moelleux tomber sur ses épaules et aperçut Alfred en se retournant. Le majordome lui avait déposé une robe de chambre de Shaolan qu'elle referma sur son corps grelottant.

Alfred : Ne paniquez pas Melle Sakura, tout va bien. Vous êtes arrivée hier vers les minuit.

Sak /mais comment ? Je me souviens juste de la grande salle blanche, de la fumée et du miroir… Et après, c'est le vide, comme la première fois…

Elle frissonna puis tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu des valises dans l'entrée.

Sak : Tu parts ?

Elel jeta un regard d'incompréhension tout en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, les Cartes dans les mains.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà un chap de plus, on va entamer un nouveau cycle J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura bien plus, comme toujours et je vous dis à la prochaine


	10. Départ précipité

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shao à reçu un étrange visite de Bio Naturel Laboratoire et doit se séparer de Sakura. Soit- disant qu'elle serait gravement malade et qu'ils la soigneraient. Mais cette histoire semble bien louche aux yeux d'Alfred. Et le lendemain soir, voilà que Sakura débarre, totalement épuisée et même blessée. Elle s'est visiblement enfuit du BNL mais quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle les yeux doré ? Et voilà que maintenant, Shaolan prépare ses valises. Est-ce que quelque chose le pousse à prendre la fuite ?

Chapitre 10 : Départ précipité

Elle frissonna puis tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu des valises dans l'entrée.

Sak : Tu parts ?

Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension tout en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, les Cartes dans les mains.

Shaolan : On a une visite ce matin… Très tôt. Les hommes de l'autre jour, tu sais avec se blondinet. Ils te cherchaient figures-toi.

Sake reculant : Hein ?

Shaolan : Mais comme ils n'avaient pas de mandat cette fois, je les ais empêcher de passer mais ils vont revenir. Mon refus ne les a pas abusé, ils savent que tu es certainement là. Alfred, prépares la valise de Sakura.

Alfred : Tout de suite.

Sak : Je… Je viens avec vous ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livrée, tu t'attires de gros ennuis !

Shao Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser comme ça ? Hors de question. Les lis ne laissent pas leurs amis dans le besoin !

Sak : Mais… Où va-t-on aller ?

Le garçon baissa légèrement les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus morose.

Shao : Chez ma mère…

Alfred revenant : Ce n'est qu'une solution d'urgence. Vous ne pouvez y restez indéfiniment. La chine est devenue dangereuse pour vous maintenant.

Sak : Mais il me faut des papiers pour voyager !

Alfred malicieusement : Ca je peux m'en occuper.

La réflexion lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de son jeune maître.

Shao : T'es versé dans la création de faux papiers maintenant ?

En réponse, le majordome le gratifia d'un sourire mystérieux et lu fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour finir d'emballer le peu d'affaires de Sakura.

Alfred : Faites-moi confiance…

Sak : Shaolan, ces gens… Je… Je ne suis pas folle ni malade. Ils m'ont ramené et puis enfermée dans une petite pièce étrange… Et y'avais cette voix, et ce grand miroir… Et puis… des gaz… des gaz ont envahis l'air ! Et je… je…

Shao : Calme toi Sak… Tu es en sécurité ici.

Le garçon s'était rapprocher et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune amie, l'autre sur sa joue pour la forcé à le regarder.

Shao : Là, tu vois.. Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal ici…

Kuzanagi qui arrivait d'une des pièces regarda la scène avec attention, plissant légèrement les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle toussota afin de marquer sa présence. Aussitôt, Shaolan lâcha précipitamment les mains de Sakura tandis que celle-ci devenait rouge pivoine. Le maître de maison fit volte face vers la dernière venue et la fixa.

Shao : Oui Kuzanagi ?

Kuza : Euh… Melle sakura.

Sak avec un sourire : Bonjour.

Kuza : Je viens de prévenir votre Mère. Elle vous attend…

Shao : Oui…

Encore une fois, une sorte de tristesse et de lassitude se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. La domestique ferma les yeux en hochant la tête imperceptiblement en apercevant le mine assombrit du jeune Li.

Kuza : Votre Mère ne veut que votre bien, Maître Shaolan.

Shao : Elle à une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Sak : Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta mère Shaolan ?

Shao : Pas vraiment. On est un peu en froid en fait… Petit, elle ne m'a pas laisser une minute de repos et je devais sans cesse m'entraîner avec Pierre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était jamais là. Et maintenant que je suis grand, elle m'écarte d'elle ou cherche à diriger ma vie.

Sak : Il doit certainement y avoir une raison tu ne crois pas ?

Kuza : Bien sûr… Maîtresse Yelan est quelqu'un de très gentil et elle est très attaché à vous.

Shao : Désolé si je n'y crois guère…

Kuza : Elle tient énormément à vous…

Al : Il n'empêche que Dame Yelan a des façons rustres pour le montrer.

La voix grave d'Alfred fit sursauter Kuzanagi qui se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui. Elle lui lança un étrange regard noir de reproche, sans pour autant émettre la moindre réplique de contestation. Le majordome déposa la mini valise de Sakura après des autres et revint vers le petit groupe.

Sak : Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Al : Je n'ais jamais dis ça, bien au contraire. Dame Yelan m'a sauvé la vie mais ses choix sont brusques.

Shao : J'ai vraiment du mal à la considéré comme ma mère. Je n'ais jamais été élevé par elle…

Sak : Tu as de la chance, toi au moins tu as une mère. Moi je ne sais même pas si j'ai de la famille…

Ce fut au tour de la brunette d'avoir un visage mélancolique et Shaolan se maudit intérieurement.

Shao : Mais si tu en as… Ici.

Elle leva des yeux surprit vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait un superbe sourire chaleureux.

Sak : Merci beaucoup Shao… Tu es vraiment adorable.

Sous les yeux amusés du majordome, Sakura monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un frugale bisous sur la joue de Shaolan. Ce dernier la regard avec surprise.

Al : Bien. Melle Sakura, je vous ais laissé une tenue de propre dans la salle de bain.

Sak : Ah oui ! J'oubliais que je suis toujours en pyjama. J'y vais.

Al : Pendant ce temps, maître Shaolan, je vais vous donner quelques indications.

Shao : Pourquoi, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Al : Pas vraiment… Je vais vous exposer mon idée…

Ailleurs :

Tristan rongeait son frein. Il était déjà passé chez Shaolan comme le lui avait ordonné Dimitri mais n'ayant aucun papier lui permettant d'entrer, le jeune héritier l'avait froidement recaler. Le garçon avait montré une certaine surprise à le revoir aussi vite mais ne l'avait pas pour autant laisser monter. La froideur de son ton laissait supposé que le jeune homme lui tenait rigueur de sa venue de la veille. Il avait donc du repartir et se trouvait maintenant dans l'anti -chambre qui juxtaposait la chambre du Commissaire Général. Ce dernier ne se levant jamais avant 10 h 00 obligeait de par ce fait Tristan à patienter jusqu'à se qu'il daigne se lever pour lui faire un simple mandat de perquisition.

Tristan : Et pendant ce temps, le fameux Li risque de se faire la malle en vitesse ! Enfin, j'ai laissé 2 hommes au cas ou. Ils surveilleront de loin l'immeuble et si jamais il sort, je serait immédiatement prévenu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à large corpulence mais de petite taille si bien qu'il semblait rondouillard. Ses yeux de fouines, vifs et malins, se posèrent sur Tristan et un sourire narquois éclaira son visage.

Tient, tient… Mr Valendeth… déjà de retour à ce que je vois.

Tristan : Pas le choix Mr Hayami.

Les 2 hommes ne s'aimaient guère et cela se ressentait facilement dans leur conversation. Tristan savait que son interlocuteur était trop rusé pour qu'il puisse le manipulé à sa guise et Hayami savait Tristan trop malicieux et calculateur pour se permettre de lui accorder sa confiance. Ainsi une méfiance réciproque s'était peu à peu installé entre eux, se muant presque en rivalité et tout 2 en avaient pleinement conscience.

Hayami : Et tu veux ?

Tristan : La même chose que la dernière fois.

Hayami : Ca va m'attirer des ennuis ton histoire.

Tristan : Il fallait y penser avant de t'engager. Et c'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire tes réclamations mais à Dimitri lui même…

Hayami : Les Li sont influents, surtout la vielle. T'as du bol que le fils ne s'entende pas avec sa mère… Suis moi.

Tristan : C'est très aimable de votre part…

Hayami : Y'a aucune gentillesse dans ce que je fais, vous le payez cher.

Tristan : Bien sûr… Que savez-vous sur Shaolan Li ?

Hayami : Hum… Pas grand chose, il ne m'intéresse guère. Il vit tout seul loin de la maison familiale et ne s'entend pas avec sa mère. Il es prof d'art martiaux dans un dojo avec sa cousine, Meilin, et il voyage beaucoup.

Tristan : Quels pays ?

Hayami : J'en sais rien, beaucoup…Il a quitté la Chine à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques temps il se tient à carreau.

Tristan : Est-il dangereux ?

Hayami : J'en doute fort. Sa haine envers sa mère est une aubaine pour nous. Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la politique que mène sa famille et se tient à l'écart des Li. Pourtant, il est toujours respectueux envers sa famille, c'est juste qu'il semble vouloir vivre comme il le veut et non pas comme l'obligerais ses devoirs en tant que Li. Mme Li l'a envoyé un temps faire ses études à l'étranger mais je ne vois rien de bien dangereux là dedans.

Tristan : Où était-il ?

Hayami : Aucune idée. Je t'ais dis qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait le moindre don comme sa mère…

Tristan : Pourrais-t-il y avoir un rapport entre le Clash du fils et sa mère et le projet ?

Hayami : Et bien… C'est arrivée dans les même temps alors peut être… Mais j'en doute. Même si il n'apprécie pas sa mère, Shaolan ne la laisserait pas seule s'il savait.

Tristan : Elle le protégerait ?

Hayami : C'est plus probable. C'est sa mère après tout, en ne le mettant pas au courant, elle évite de l'entraîner dans sa future chute… Mme Li est très intelligente et puissante. Son influence nous pose problème et ralentit le projet, pas besoin de mettre son fils en danger pour le moment. Et on ne peut pas s'en prendre à sa famille sous risque de graves représailles.

Tristan : Je vois. On a aucun risque qu'elle apprenne que le BNL tourne autour de son fils ?

Hayami : Ca j'en doute. Elle à des informateurs partout mais tant que nous ne faisons pas de mal à Shaolan, on n'a rien à risqué. Tiens… Mais je te préviens, tu n'en auras pas de 3ème.

Le blondinet attrapa les bout de papier sur lequel Hayami avait griffonner sa signature en parlant et lui fit un sourire.

Tristan : J'en prend bonne note.

Hayami : Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie.

Appartement Li :

Juste avant de partir de l'appartement, Alfred avait donné certaines consignes à son jeune Maître. Ainsi, le petit groupe devait descendre directement au sous sol en empruntant l'ascenseur et gagner la voiture de Shaolan. C'est Kuzanagi qui prendrait le volant, les hommes de Tristan ne l'ayant pas vu lors de leurs visites répétés. Il ne se méfierais donc pas d'elle surtout si elle leur faisait un beau sourire. Sakura et Shaolan devaient se cacher dans la voiture le temps de sortir puis ils fileraient directement chez la maison de Yelan. Lui même avait prit sa propre voiture et était partit en premier, seul. Il les retrouverait plus tard à la maison familiale.

Shao : Sakura, c'est bon ? Tu es sûr ?

Sak : Oui. Mais c'est toi qui quitte ton appartement…

Shao : Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce ne sont que des objets.

Accompagné par Kuzanagi, les 2 jeunes gens étaient dans l'ascenseur, les valises à leur pieds. Ils étaient en route pour le sous sol. Heureusement que ce dernier n'était accessible qu'aux résidents de l'immeuble.

Kuza : Vous croyez vraiment que ses hommes surveillent l'immeuble ?

Shao : Après leur échec ce matin, ils doivent se douter qu'on va se tirer en douce. Je pense qu'Alfred à raison sur ce coup. Ce maudit Tristan est intelligent mais avec un peu de chance, ils auront suivis Alfred.

Sak : Dis moi, pourquoi avoir téléphoner à l'aéroport tout à l'heure ?

Shao : Directive d'Alfred. Je sais pas vraiment non plus…

Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent sur un dédale de véhicules et Shaolan les conduisit jusqu'à la sienne. Il s'agissait d'une voiture très élégante dans les tons verts foncés. Après avoir chargé leur bagage dans le coffre le garçon ouvrit la porte arrière et grimpa dedans après voir donné les clés à la domestique.

Shao : Sakura, met toi à l'avant. Tu es plus petite que moi et tu pourras te glisser au pied du siège plus facilement.

Pendant qu'elle suivait ses instructions, Kuzanagi prit place derrière le volant. Quand tous furent près, elle démarra et engagea la voiture dans l'allée.

Shao : Surtout ne va pas trop vite Kuzanagi. Une voiture pressée attirerais bien plus facilement leur attention et d'éventuels regards de leur part .

Kuzanagi : Bien Mr.

Grâce au passe, elle déclencha l'ouverture de la grille métallique et fit avancer lentement le véhicule. Après la montée vers l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, regarda à gauche et à droite avant de s'engager sur la route. Tranquillement, elle quitta le quartier.

Kuza : Vous pouvez sortir.

Son jeune Maître poussa un soupire et s'extirpa de sa cachet pour s'assoire convenablement. Il boucla sa ceinture et jeta un regard à Sakura qui prenait place aussi.

Shao : Quand je pense qu'on est même pas sûr d'être surveillé.

Kuza : Il y avait bien quelqu'un, Mr.

Shao : T'as réussis à voir ? Et bien… On a eut de la chance. Bien direction chez ma Mère maintenant.

Le voyage continua en silence, Sakura sentant la tension qui montait de plus en plus. Shaolan s'était muré dans un silence pesant et regardait un point que lui seul voyage par la fenêtre, le regard totalement dans le vide, les lèvres pincées. Quand à Kuzanagi, elle conduisait avec une grande prudence et ne semblait nullement être stressée. Elle avait géré l'histoire avec un grand calme et un sang froid incroyable. Bientôt, ils quittèrent le centre ville et entrèrent dans un quartier riche où s'étalaient de grandes maisons de style ancien avec d'énormes jardins. Sakura regarda émerveillée le décor qui s'offrait à elle quand soudain la voiture ralentit et tourna légèrement pour s'immobiliser devant un immense portail en bois lourd. Kuzanagi fit descendre sa vitre et appuya sur un intercom. Après quelques secondes d'attente, une voix masculine retentit.

Maison Li que puis-je pour vous ?

Kuza : C'est Kuzanagi, ouvres moi la porte Saïto et préviens Mme li qui Maître Shaolan est arrivé.

Saïto : Entendu.

Après un déclic, la porte droite s'ouvrit suivit juste après de la gauche. Kuzanagi fit pénétré le véhicule à allure réduite dans la propriété. Une immense cour de gravier s'étalait devant eux avec en son centre une fontaine qui faisait visiblement office de rond point. Sur les côtés, de l'herbe verte et étrangement grasse illuminait la propriété déjà belle.

Shao ironiquement : Bienvenu chez les Li, Sakura…

… A Suivre…

Lou : Bien, les voilà rendu chez Yelan… A votre avis, comment va-t-elle se comporter avec Sakura ? Héhéhé, telle est la question. Et stt va-t-elle apprécier que son fils chercher à quitter le pays ? Je vous laisse ! Bisous.

NB : **Oh fait.. Pour les fans de manga shojo mignon style parmi eux, je vous conseil Kaikan phrase.. Je suis vraiment trop accro au premier ce qui explique cette petite note Bisous**


	11. Yelan

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : On sait maintenant que le NNL ne soigne pas Sakura. Alors que la jeune fille cherche toujours à se souvenir de qui elle est, sa 2ème personnalité lui sauve a vie en s'enfuyant du BNL et retourne chez Shaolan. Ce dernier décide de partir de chez lui, trop préoccupé par les agents du BNL. Ainsi, ils arrivent chez la mère de Shaolan.

Chapitre 11 : Yelan

Après un déclic, la porte droite s'ouvrit suivit juste après de la gauche. Kuzanagi fit pénétré le véhicule à allure réduite dans la propriété. Une immense cour de gravier s'étalait devant eux avec en son centre une fontaine qui faisait visiblement office de rond point. Sur les côtés, de l'herbe verte et étrangement grasse illuminait la propriété déjà belle.

Shao ironiquement : Bienvenu chez les Li, Sakura…

Avant que Kuzanagi n'ait pu sortir de la voiture et ouvrir la portière à son maître, celui-ci était déjà dehors, une mine sombre accrochée au visage. C'est un autre serviteur qui passa du côté de Sakura pour lui ouvrir humblement la porte sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre.

Sakura : Euh… Bonjour… Merci beaucoup.

Homme : Bonjour Melle. Maître Shaolan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici…

Shao : Mouais… Moi aussi Saïto. Où est ma mère ?

Saïto : Elle est occupée pour le moment et vous demande de bien vouloir patienter un peu. Veuillez me suivre…

Comme Sakura restait plantée à regarder avec émerveillement la maison, l'héritier Li se rapprocha d'elle, contournant le voiture et glissa une main dans son dos afin de l'inviter à avancer.

Shao : Tout va bien ?

Sak : Oui. Mais c'est tellement merveilleux… Tu as grandis ici ?

Shao : En effet. Ma famille est encore très riche et puissante, ce qui explique se décors un peu étrange.

Alors qu'ils avançaient maintenant dans un couloir coloré, un homme filiforme déboucha devant eu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement.

Homme : Maître Shaolan…

Le garçon eut quasiment la même réaction, ce qui surprit Sakura. Sans crier gare, il la mena vers le nouveau venu puis lui présenta chaleureusement. Une intonation de joie perçait au travers de sa voix.

Shao : Bonjour Pierre. Euh, je te présente Sakura. Sakura, voici Pierre. Il s'est occupé de moi durant de longues années.

Pierre : Et oui. Merci Saîto, je prend le relais. Bonjour, Melle Sakura. Soyez la bienvenue. Vous de même Maître Shaolan.

Alors que le dit Saïto s'effaçait dans le couloir, Pierre tourna la tête vers la jeune invitée et la regarda avec bienveillance, un sourire ses lèvres.

Sakura intriguée : Euh… Bonjour. Enchantée…

Pierre : Venez, suivez moi. Votre mère va vous recevoir dans le jardin d'hiver dans quelques minutes.

Shao : Je m'en doutais. Elle affectionne toujours se salon…

Il laissa le serviteur prendre la tête puis expliqua à Sakura ce qu'il y avait à savoir, lui faisant plus ou moins une vague visite de la maison.

Shao : Pierre est un très bon ami. Il m'a toujours accompagné dans mes voyages. Si j'avais pu l'emmener comme majordome quand j'ai quitté la maison, je l'aurait fait volontiers. Non pas que je n'aime pas Alfred mais bon…

Sak : Tu n'as pas pu ?

Shao : Tu penses bien que non. Un tel employé, ma mère le garde jalousement ici…

Sak : Et Alfred ?

Shao : Je ne sais pas trop, c'est aussi un employé exemplaire mais elle a accepter qu'il m'accompagne. Si Pierre a été comme un professeur pour moi, Alfred c'est autre chose… Je le croisais régulièrement à la maison quand j'étais petit et au fur et a mesure, nous sommes devenu très proche. J'arrivais à me confier à lui quand je faisais des cauchemars… Ma mère avait semble-t-il moins de pouvoir sur lui et il ne lui racontait rien du tout, enfin je pense… Pour Pierre, il m'a enseigné le combat et la magie aussi… Il prenait soin de moi le journée.

Comme Sakura ne répondait rien, Shaolan laissa un silence. Ils pénétrèrent dans le fameux jardin d'hivers quelques secondes après. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de petite taille à mi chemin entre un salon, une véranda et un jardin. La pièce comportait de nombreux fauteuils et canapés et la lumière diffusée par l'immense baie vitrée permettait à un grands nombres de plante de s'épanouirent pleinement.

Sak : Wouaaaaa ! Comme c'est beau !

Shao : Je savais que ça te plairais. Ma mère aime beaucoup cette pièce aussi.

Pierre : Peut être puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ?

Shao : Hum… Pourquoi pas. Du thé Sakura, ça te va ?

Sak : Oui, bien sûr…

Tout ne parlant, elle s'était retournée et regardait le dos du majordome qui disparaissait. Elle le fixait intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Shao : Un problème ?

Sak : Hein ? Oh non… Je… Ce n'est rien, juste une étrange sensation…

Shao : Ah, n'ais pas peur tu ne risque rien… Cette maison est remplit de magie, c'est peut être ce qui te dérange…

Sak peu convaincue : Peut être oui… Mais dis moi, où est Kuzanagi ? Je ne l'ais pas revue depuis qu'on est entré.

Shao : Hum… Elle a du aider au rangement de nos bagages ou bien elle est avec ma…

A ce moment précis, la dite Kuzanagi entra silencieusement, suivit par une femme au port noble.

Shao : … Mère… C'était couru d'avance.

Plus la maîtresse de maison pénétrait dans le jardin plus les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissaient. Un long kimono de soie noire au motif coloré lui donnait une prestance royale. Ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient maintenus dans une coiffure complexe. Instinctivement, Sakura se leva et courba la nuque. Shaolan abandonna également sa place mais ne fit rien d'autre q'un vague signe de tête.

Shao froidement : Bonjour Mère…

Le ton était vraiment platonique et vraiment froid, ce qui fit sursauté Sakura. Elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre le fils et sa mère mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ça.

Yelan : Bonjour Shaoln… Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ?

Elle s'était retournée vers l'invitée de son fils et la fixait profondément avec bonté, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Shao : Voici Sakura, une très bonne amie. Sakura je te présente ma mère.

Sak : Mme Li…

Elle se releva et la fixa à son tour un bref instant. Quelque chose chez son hôte la décontenançait légèrement mais elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi son regard était attiré par la mère de Shaolan. C'est l'entrée de Pierre qui détendit l'atmosphère entre la mère et son fils, au grand soulagement de Sakura. Quand à Kuzanagi, elle se tenait parfaitement en retrait, fixant le sol. Visiblement, tout les domestiques respectaient vraiment cette dame.

Shao : Désolée de venir ainsi à l'improviste…

Yelan détournant la tête de Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave mais ça doit être un cas de force majeure pour que tu mettes les pieds dans cette demeure d'où tu es partis.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix juste quelque chose de platonique. Cependant, le regard du garçon se fonça légèrement.

Shao : D'où tu m'as chassée tu veux dire.

Yelan : Chacun son point de vue, mon fils.

Il grimaça et serra quelque peu les poings, le longs de son corps.

Shao : Comme toujours, tu joues sur les mots… Tu ne changeras jamais. C'est toi qui refusais que je mettes le nez dans les affaires de notre famille.

Yelan : Mais je ne t'ais pas contrains à quitter cette maison.

Shao : J'avais l'impression d'être qu'un boulet. Il valait donc mieux que je parte. TU m'a dis toi même que j'étais un fardeau.

Yelan : Je ne t'ais jamais dis ça.

Shao : Voyons… Quand je t'ais demander si j'étais une gène pour moi tu m'as répondu que oui.

Yelan : Je n'ais jamais dis ça.

Shao : Oh non, tu as simplement dis que si c'était ce que je pensais alors c'était peut être le cas.

Yelan : Je n'ais donc pas dis que tu étais inutile.

Shao : Et voilà, tu recommences ! Il n'empêche que tu ne voulais pas me voir dans tes pattes ! Comment traduis-tu ça alors ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais, que je partes, non ?

Yelan : Non, c'est ce que TU voulais entendre ! Je n'ais fais qu'aller dans ton sens et c'est tout. Tu as interprété mes paroles comme bon te semblais.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais finalement il la referma et garda le silence, soit de colère soit de surprise. Il dévisagea sa mère un long moment, sans se rendre compte que Sakura essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. Pendant tout ce temps, le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel et le thé fumait plus que jamais dans les 3 tasses. Soudain, la mère de Shaolan détourna légèrement la tête.

Yelan : Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça. Melle Sakura doit être mal à l'aise de nous voir nous chamailler ainsi devant elle. Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?

Sak : Euh… C'est… C'est ma faute…

Yelan : Ta faute ?

Sak : Et bien… Shaolan m'a trouvé et ramener chez lui…

Yelan : Trouvé ? Comment ça trouvé ?

Shao : Elle errait dans la rue sans mémoire ni souvenirs.

Etrangement, le regarde de Yelan vacilla légèrement et elle eut un léger recul de surprise, ce qui intrigua son fils. Cependant si elle était troublée, elle le cacha bien.

Yelan : Tu ne te souviens donc de rien jeune fille ?

Sak : Du tout… Je pense m'appeler Sakura mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. J'ai quelques impression étranges mais rien de plus.

Shao : Toujours est-il que le Bio Naturel Laboratoire est venu me voir pour la récupérer.

Yelan : Quoi ???

Une fois encore, une expression que Saolan ne pu déchiffrer passa une fraction de seconde sur le visage de sa mère.

Yelan : Je suppose qu'ils sont venus chez toi…

Shao : Oui… Et ils ont emmené Sakura.

Yelan : Tu les a laisser faire ?

Shao : Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ils avaient un mandat et ce qu'ils nous ont dis pouvais être la vérité ! Mais quand Sakura est revenue hier, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait mentit et qu'ils allaient revenir. Hors de question cette fois de laisser Sakura.

Sak : Shao…

Yelan : Hum… Tu ne peux rester indéfiniment ici malheureusement… Ils vont forcément venir.

Shao : Je sais. C'est pour ça que je compte aller au japon. Ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'influence là bas…

Yelan : Toujours cette idée fixe…

Shao : Oui, c'est comme si…

Yelan : Très bien. Mais l'aéroport va être mit sous surveillance.

Shao incrédule : Tu es d'accord ?

Yelan : Vous êtes en danger ici… Mais Sakura est sûrement recherché activement alors comment faire ?

Shao : Alfred, je ne sais comment va nous dégoter des faux papiers.

Yelan : Ah… Ce renard rusé est toujours aussi intelligent…

Sur le coup, Shaolan ne comprit pas ce que sa mère voulait dire par là et il n'y prêta de ce fait pas vraiment attention. Mais ce qui le surprenant, c'était la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait bataillé longuement afin qu'il n'aille pas au japon et là, elle acceptait son choix.

Shao : Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Yelan : N'es-tu pas mon fils…

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle jeta un regard en biais à Sakura avec un étrange sourire mi chaleureux mi affectueux puis elle détourna la tête et s'avança vers la porte.

Yelan : Kuzanagi !

Kuza : Oui Mme ?

Yelan : Prépares une chambre pour Melle Sakura. Je te charge de t'occuper d'elle. Shaolan, t'as chambre n'as pas changé tu peux la reprendre.

Elle sortit, laissant son fils dans un intense réflexion, elle même perdue dans ses pensées.

Yelan :_ Il est très attaché a Sakura… Rien d'étonnant bien sur vu le temps qu'il a passé avec elle mais cela risque de compliquer encore plus les chose… Je crains que bientôt, il ne me déteste plus encore… Ah, le destin est bien cruel… Mon fils est amoureux de la personne qui intéresse le BNL… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça ? Il aurait pu trouver une petite amie sans problème et non, il faut qu'il choisisse Sakura…. Mais qu'ais-je donc fais ? Tout ce que je lui ais fais subir n'a servit à rien… J'ai veillé sur lui, je l'ais écarter de tous dangers et tout ça pour… pour que ça finisse comme ça ?Quand je pense que je le protégeais du BNL… Maintenant il est au cœur du problème, les 2 pieds dedans et le BNL va s'intéresser à lui.. Que puis-je donc faire ?_

L'héritier Li ignorait tous des sentiments qui se battaient dans le cœur de sa mère. Il était vraiment hébété par sa réaction et ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi concerné par lui.

Kuza : Maître Shaolan ?

Il sursauta quand la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retira ses doigts.

Shao : Depuis quand ma Mère s'inquiète-t-elle de ce qui m'arrive.

Kuza : Elle a toujours veillé sur vous dans l'ombre Mr. Ne la pensez pas si froide que ça…

Shao : Je ne comprend plus grand chose du coup…

Kuza : Vous ne devez pas avoir tous les éléments en mains… Je vous laisse prendre de le thé tranquillement puis je reviendrais pour installer Melle Sakura. Reposez vous un peu.

Shao : Euh, d'accord.

Tout comme sa maîtresse, elle s'en alla sans le moindre bruit. Shaolan poussa un soupir puis se retourna vers son amie, toujours debout, immobile et silencieuse. Elle ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir face à l'altercation entre lui et sa mère.

Shao : Désolé pour tout à l'heure Sakura.

Sak : Ce n'est pas grave…

Saho : Euh… On devrait peut être boire notre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse…

Sak : Ah oui !

Elle lui fit un sourire et le regarda s'installer sur un fauteuil. Etrangement, elle ressentait quelque chose de profond pour se garçon qui lui avait sauver la vie ; de la gratitude bien sûr, mais aussi de la joie de le voir prendre soin d'elle et peut être plus. Dès qu'il était près d'elle, elle sentait son cœur s'affolé et quand elle avait été ramener au laboratoire, elle n'avait dès lors plus penser qu'à lui.

Shao : Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait toujours et secoua la tête pour cesser de trop penser. Elle prit place devant lui et lui fit un sourire.

Sak : Non, rien…

Appartement Li :

Ouvrez !

Euh… Très bien.

L'homme de petite taille et grassouillet s'avança vers la porte et inséra la clé dedans avec lenteur. Après un déclic, il l'a poussa et s'écarta à temps pour laisser passer 4 homme vêtus de noir visiblement pressés.

Mr Valendeth, vous êtes sur que…

Tristan : Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Yumi, vous avez fais ce qu'il fallait. Le manda m'y autorisait.

Yumi : C'est étrange, Mr Li a toujours été un locataire exemplaire. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tristan : Non pas vraiment. Laissez nous maintenant.

Le bonhomme partit un peu à contre cœur alors que Tristan entrait dans l'appartement. Il regarda vaguement des papiers qui traînaient sur le meubles d'entrée en attendant que ses hommes aient finis. Une dizaine de minutes après, ses hommes revinrent vers lui.

Homme 1 : Pas de vêtement dans la chambre d'ami. Mais le lit est défait.

Homme 2 : Presque pareil dans le chambre principal. Lit défait et il semble que l'armoire est été vidée d'une partie de ses vêtements. Je n'ais trouvé aucunes valises.

Homme 3 : Y'a personne sici, Mr.

Tristan : Hum… Ils seraient donc partis sous notre nez de façon rapide… Comment ont-ils pu échapper à notre surveillance ?

Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement puis avisa le téléphone. Après l'avoir décrocher, il appuya sur un touche et le dernier numéro se composa. Après quelques sonneries, une voix fraîche et féminine lui répondit.

… A suivre…

Lou : désolée pour le retard, j'ai louper pas mal de cous d'info Enfin, voici enfin un chapitre. J'espère qu'il était pas trop mal tout de même. Gros bisous et bonne vacances.


	12. Secret

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shaolan accompagné par Sakura et le reste de la petite troupe se retrouve être la cible du BNL. Il est donc décidé d'aller se cacher à la demeure familiale de Shaolan. Mais les retrouvailles entre la mère et le fils sont quelques peu houleuses. De plus, quelque chose semble déranger Sakura, serait-ce du à la présence de magie dans la maison ? De son côté, Tristan envahit l'appartement de Shaolan.

Chapitre 12 : Secrets

Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement puis avisa le téléphone. Après l'avoir décrocher, il appuya sur une touche et le dernier numéro se composa. Après quelques sonneries, une voix fraîche et féminine lui répondit.

Opératrice : Aéroport central de Hong-Kong, bonjour.

Sans le moindre mot, le blondinet raccrocha et afficha une moue sombre.

Homme 4 : Mr ?

Tristan : Hum… Une chose est sûre, ils ont vidé les lieux rapidement. Toi, téléphone à l'équipe qui a suivit le majordome.

Le chef avait désigné un de ces hommes du doigt, la colère perçant dans son ordre. L'homme en question s'exécuta immédiatement et sortit un téléphone de sa poche pour composer un numéro. Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha.

Homme 1 : Il les a semé mais il était seul.

Tristan : Fait chi… Bande d'idiots ! C'était un leurre et vous n'avez pas vu Shaolan ou Sakura sortir d'ici ?

Homme 2 : Non.

Tristan : Bon… Tout indique qu'ils se rendent à l'aéroport. C'est un peu trop simple mais on ne sait jamais. Vous 4, filez là bas et dites aux indics d'être sur leurs gardes.

Homme 3 : Vous ne venez pas ?

Tristan : Non. Je vais voir si Mr Li n'aurait pas des connaissances par ici, comme sa cousine et qui pourrait l'héberger… Et j'aimerais bien aller voir quelqu'un en particulier après .

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les prunelles de l'homme alors qu'il se frottait les mains avec malice.

Ailleurs :

Hum, hum… C'est dangereux ça… Extrêmement dangereux… Comment faire pour ne pas la perdre ?

La porte qui se refermait sortit la boule de poils de ses réflexions profondes. Il tourna la tête et regarda Tomoyo venir vers lui, une lettre à la main.

Tomoyo : C'est Eriol… Alors, comment ça se passe, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Kéro : Pas génial. J'ai tout envisagé mais dans tous les cas, je la perds…

Tomoyo : Ah…

Kéro : Et oui, je suis dans un sale pétrin et je ne sais pas comment agir.

Tomoyo : Ce n'est pas si grave, il ne s'agit que d'une tour après tout. Ce n'est pas la mort.

Kéro : de toute façon, c'est nul comme jeu et ça vient même pas de chez nous.

Tomoyo : En attendant, ça t'occupe et tu évites de tourner en rond et de trop réfléchir.

Kéro : Hum…Et cette lettre ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire puis découpa le haut de l'enveloppe avec un coupe papier pour en retirer le bout de papier. Après l'avoir déplié, elle parcourut le texte des yeux avec minutie puis poussa un petit hoquet de surprise.

Tomoyo : Oh…

Kéro : Quoi ?

Tomoyo : Et bien… Eriol et Kaho ont décidé de revenir à Tomoeda.

Kéro : Hein ? Pour de vrai ?

Tomoyo : Ils sont très inquiets et prennent un vol dans 4 jours. Eriol a aussi ressentit fortement le choc. Kaho dit qu'il en est rester le souffle court. Et elle me demande si je peux venir les chercher.

Kéro : Génial, mon ancien maître pourra certainement nous aider, j'en suis sûr !

Tomoyo : Espérons le…

Demeure Li : 

Yelan posa le téléphone sur son combiné avec mauvaise humeur quand Alfred pénétra dans la pièce avec amusement.

Alfred : Alors, vous n'avez pas obtenu les résultats souhaités ?

Elle se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à l'homme. Il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres pourtant il semblait si petit auprès d'elle.

Yelan : Pas la moindre. Dès que le BNL est prononcé, ils se replient et me laisse tomber.

Le majordome eut un sourire visiblement amusé et plein de sarcasmes.

Alfred : Ah, le BNL… Vous connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Yelan : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alfred : Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a rapporté.

Il se tourna pour aller fermer la porte alors que Yelan restait de marbre comme une statue.

Alfred : On va cesser ce petit jeu tout les 2. Est-on seul ?

La mère de Shaolan joignit les mains au niveau de sa poitrine comme pour prier et ferma les yeux. Elle ne les ré ouvrit que pour reprendre sa stature immobile et rigide.

Yelan : Oui.

Alfred : Bien… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Maître Shaolan ?

Yelan : J'ignore à quoi tu fais allusion.

Il eut un petit rire ironique et s'avança dans la pièce pour se porter à quelques centimètres de la dame.

Alfer : Tu es puissante Yelan, mais même si tu fais dans la dentelle, tu laisseras toujours des traces. Tu fais surveiller le numéro un du BNL et ils te surveillent…

Yelan : Simple précaution.

Alfred : Ben voyons. Alors l'information comme quoi le BNL cherche à te nuire est donc fausse. Je m'inquiète pour rien dans ce cas.

Il fit encore un pas vers elle, se retrouvant presque visage contre visage et lui jeta un étrange regard, plein de colère et de tristesse.

Alfred : Tu as mis le doigt dans un engrenage dangereux, Yelan. A cette allure, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante.

Yelan : Et que voulais-tu que je fasses ? Que j'engage Shaolan dans ce combat au risque de le perdre ?

Alfred : Shaolan est assez mûr pour réfléchir et prendre une décision. Tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance.

Yelan : S'il avait été au courant sa vie aurait été en danger quoique soit son choix. C'est mon fils unique, Alfred !

Alfred : Ah oui, alors comme la première fois, tu agis sans rien lui demander et sans lui expliquer. Tu ne veux que son bien mais tu t'y prends mal avec lui.

Yelan : Je préfère encore qu'il me déteste plutôt qu'il soit mort !

Un silence s'imposa entre les 2 protagonistes qui se défièrent du regard. Puis Yelan leva le regard vers Alfred et le fixa.

Yelan : Tu m'accuses de lui cacher des choses, mais tu n'es pas mieux ! Il sait ?

Alfred : Ce n'est pas comparable. Mon ancienne vie ne risque pas de lui coûté la vie.

Yelan : Et comment réagirait-il s'il savait pour nous ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alfred d'accuser le coup.

Alfred : Notre liaison date d'avant mon entrée à ton service…

Yelan : Je sais. Mais elle à tout de même exister. Et n'oublis pas que c'est parce que l'état chinois t'a menacé de t'emprisonner pour haute trahison que j'ai pris de grands risques pour t'aider. Alors ne te mêles pas de cette histoire avec le BNL. Je m'en charge.

Alfred : Trop tard, Maître Shaolan y est mêler alors moi aussi… Et concernant l'autre problème, ce que tu lui as fait ?

Yelan : Je suis prise à mon propre piège et j'ai perdue.

Alfred : Retires le moi !

Yelan : Hors de question. Il s'annulera en même temps que le reste.

Alfred : A quoi cela sert-il ?

Yelan : Cela signifiera que la Maison Li sera en sécurité un certain temps.

Alfred poussa un soupir et tendit la main comme pour caresser le visage de la femme mais il se ravisa et stoppa son geste.

Alfred : Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen.

Yelan : Peut être oui, mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'ai fais mon choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aider mon fils à aller au japon.

Alfred : Oh, oh ? Vraiment ?

Yelan : je me rends bien compte que c'était inévitable. Quoique je fasse, il devait y aller. Tu devrais retourner auprès de mon fils maintenant. Il doit t'attendre.

Une sorte de voile de tristesse passa frugalement sur le visage de la femme et Alfred ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa paume sur la joue de Yelan. Cette dernière le laissa faire et ferma les yeux un instant.

Alfred : Yelan… Tu n'as vraiment pas choisit le bon chemin…

Après un temps de silence total, il s'écarta et repartit vers la porte en douceur. Mais soudain il s'immobilisa.

Alfred : Encore une chose… Je vais avoir besoin d'accessoires de déguisement…

Yelan : Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Alfred. J'ai déjà fais le nécessaire. Tu comptes leur faire de faux papiers, n'est-ce pas… As-tu gardé de bons contacts ?

Alfred se retournant : Quand on est agent double, on le reste toute sa vie…

Yelan : Je vois ça. Comment comptes-tu payer les papiers ?

Alfred : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est très gentil mais je te rassure, j'ai déjà marchandé. Je te l'ais dis, un agent reste un agent…

Yelan : Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour mon fils, Alfred ?

Alfred : Parce que je t'aime et puis… J'y tiens à ce petit bout d'homme. Je sais combien il compte pour toi et je te prouverais que tu as eut tord.

Sur ce, il lui fit un sourire puis ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Bureau du BNL : 

Tristan jeta sa veste par-dessus le bureau afin qu'elle tombe sur la chaise et attrapa le téléphone. D'un geste habitué, il pianota sur les touches et attendit. Une voix malicieux et ironique lui répondit.

Alan et Alex Brother's, j'écoute.

Tristan : Bonjour Alex. Vous ouvrez une compagnie maintenant ?

Alex : Non. Salut Tristan. C'est pour décourager certaines personnes. T'as quelque chose ?

Tristan : Oui et payé cher. Je vous réserve un vol pour demain pour Tokyo.

Alex : Le japon ?

Tristan : Oui. Vous allez surveillez son aéroport à la recherche de 2 voir 3 personnes. Je vais te faxer les photos.

Alex : Si simple ? Ca ne cacherait pas quelque chose ?

Tristan : Ne pose pas trop de question, saches juste que nous sommes à la recherche d'une demoiselle échappée.

Alex : Pourquoi Tokyo ?

Tristan : Elle est originaire du Japon et son accompagnateur voudra certainement quitter le pays si ce n'est déjà fait.

Alex : Et si on les retrouve ?

Tristan : Enlevez la discrètement. Ne vous faites pas repérer… Il faut savoir que la mémoire de la jeune fille est incomplète… Et que sa famille vit à Tomoeda.

Alex : Donc il faut qu'on attende qu'elle soit seule ou bien on leur tend un piège… Que fais-t-on des autres ?

Tristan : Je m'en fiche. Bien, je t'envois tout ce qu'il faut par mail. Vos frais seront remboursés comme toujours.

Alex : Hum… Très bien, je vais en parler avec Alan et on va élaborer un plan.

Tristan : Parfait…

Demeure Li :

Shaolan avait retrouvé avec bonheur Alfred, qui lui avait aussitôt expliqué son plan. Et puis, l'heure ayant tournée, un serviteur était venu leur annoncer que le déjeuner allait être servit. Ils passèrent donc chercher Sakura dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était déjà plus, ce qui intrigua le garçon. Il aurait préférer l'accompagner pour ne pas qu'elle soit terrorisé mais visiblement quelqu'un l'avait devancé aussi se dépêcha-t-il de gagner le salon. Il y retrouva Sakura assise en compagnie de sa mère dans une ambiance plutôt détendue et sereine.

Sakura : Vraiment ?

Yelan : Oui. Il a recherché l'oiseau de sa cousine toute la journée sous la pluie pour ne revenir finalement que le soir venu.

Sakura : Et il avait l'oiseau ?

Yelan : Bien sûr. Mais le pauvre était trempé.

Alors que Shaolan restait interdit par le spectacle de sa mère parlant naturellement avec Sakura, Alfred s'en alla discrètement avec un petit sourire.

Yelan : Ah, Shaolan, nous t'attendions.

Shao : Je vois ça. Sakura, tout va bien ?

Sak en souriant : Très bien. Ta mère est très gentille avec moi. Elle me racontait des anecdotes de ton enfance.

Shao : Pour ce qu'elle en a vu…

Saku : Shao…

Shao : Désolé.

Yelan : Bien, passons à table. Shaolan, veux-tu bien t'assoire, s'il te plais.

Shao : Bien mère.

Docilement, le jeune Li s'exécuta et s'installa à sa place, à la droite de sa mère et face à Sakura. Le ballet des plats divers commença quelques minutes après pour se finir presque une heure après. Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance calme et quasi silencieuse, mettant en évidence le fossé qui existait entre Yelan et son fils. Pourtant, quand Sakura s'absenta un court instant, la maîtresse de maison prit la parole.

Yelan : Tu aimes Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

Shao : Cela te gène-t-il ?

Yelan : Aucunement, bien au contraire. C'est une jeune fille très agréable… Je suis contente que tu l'ais trouvé.

Shao : Vraiment ? C'est étrange de t'entendre dire cela…

Yelan : Aimer est la plus belle chose qui soit et le plus important est de trouver la bonne personne. Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble.

Shao : Mère…

L'entrée de Sakura l'empêcha de continuer et les desserts leur furent servit. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pus les finir, Kuzanagi entra doucement et s'inclina devant Shaolan et Sakura avant de venir glisser quelques mots à sa maîtresse.

Yelan : Merci Kuzanagi. Installes-les dans la bibliothèque et fais prévenir Alfred

Shao : Que se passe-t-il ?

Yelan : Des invités un peu spéciaux sont arrivés. Shaolan, emmènes Sakura dans la salle cachée. Alfred vous y rejoindra.

Shaolan : Mais mère…

Yelan : Shaolan, fais ce que je te dis !

Shao : Très bien. Sakura, suis moi…

Sak : Mais… C'est de ma faute s'ils sont là, je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis.

La maîtesse Li braqua son regard sur la jeune fille alors qu'elle se relevait de son siège. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et chaleureux.

Yelan : Tu n'y est pour rien dans le fait que le BNL soit ici… Ils ont simplement saisit l'occasion pour venir mettre les pieds dans cette maison. Allez-y maintenant et ne vous inquiétez pas.

Shao : Un prétexte ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

L'ainée s'arrêta juste au niveau de la porte et jeta un regard mi malicieux mi triste à son fils.

Yelan : Ca ne te concernes pas…

Puis elle disparut, laissant Shaolan et Sakura seuls. Le garçon serra rageusement les poings et grinça des dents.

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, en voilà enfin un de plus. Désolée pour l'attente très longues te le fait que je ne réponde plus à vos reviews… Non, je ne vous ais pas oublié et je vous remercie des milliard de fois pour tout vos petits mots ! Je voulais vraiment vous dire un grand merci et m'excuser du retard mais avec mes exams dans 15 jours, c pas facile… Je ne passe même plus sur mon propre forum !! Alors, merci de continuer à me lire même si je suis pas régulière et que je vous répond plus du tout… merci, merci, merci.


	13. Révélation

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shaolan accompagné par Sakura et le reste de la petite troupe se retrouve être la cible du BNL. Il est donc décidé d'aller se cacher à la demeure familiale de Shaolan. Mais les retrouvailles entre la mère et le fils sont quelques peu houleuses. De plus, quelque chose semble déranger Sakura, serait-ce du à la présence de magie dans la maison ? De son côté, Tristan envahit l'appartement de Shaolan. Mais voilà, que le BNL vient directement hez Yelan. La femme décide de cacher son fils ainsi que Alfred, ex agent, avec qui elle semble avoir eut une liaison

Note : Salut la compagnie Et oui, voilà enfin un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il vous permettra de comprendre encore un peu mieux tout le méli-mélo de cette fic !

Chapitre 13 : Révélation

Yelan : Ca ne te concernes pas…

Puis elle disparut, laissant Shaolan et Sakura seuls. Le garçon serra rageusement les poings et grinça des dents.

Shao : Elle me met encore à l'écart. A croire que je suis l'erreur de la famille.

Sak : Tu sais, je crois que tu interprète mal ce que t amère fait…

La voix calme et douce de Sakura contrastait totalement avec celle sifflante et colérique de son compagnon.

Sak : Je pense plutôt qu'elle te mets de côté afin de te protéger, non pas parce que tu la gène…

L'héritier Li ouvrir grands les yeux. Puis il eut un petit sourire triste et secoua la tête.

Shao : C'est pareil. Si elle fait ça pour me protéger, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en moi. Elle pense que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre seul. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle fait ça, mais pour elle dans ce cas. Je suis un danger pour elle et je représente un fardeau si je suis incapable de me débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Aller viens.

Le garçon tendit la main à Sakura, qui glissa la sienne dedans sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et la guide dans le dédale de l'immense maison. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux où Alfred les attendait.

Alfred : Vous en avez mis du temps… Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Il referma la porte derrière eux puis riva regard au sol. Il s'accroupit puis suivit une ligne du parquet que lui seul parvenait vraiment à voir. Entre temps, Shaolan s'était déplacé et se trouvait devant lui un peu plus à gauche.

Shaolan : Ne cherches pas Alfred, c'est ici.

Alors que le majordome relevait la tête, le jeune Li donna un puissant coup de talon sur le sol. A quelques centimètres de là, plusieurs lattes de bois de différentes longueurs sautèrent légèrement, comme si elles étaient sortis de leurs gons. Alfred se permit un sourire puis se releva pour aller vers la trappe. Posant ses main dessus, il la tira avec effort, révélant un trou noir et le début d'un escalier.

Sak : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shao : La salle la plus précieuse de cette maison. Fais attention, les marches sont raides.

Suivit de Shaolan, Sakura descendit dans la pièce secrète et se retrouva dans le noir total quand Alfred referma a trappe avec violence. Quelques secondes après, une petite lumière jaune égailla la pièce, révélant divers objets. Sakura frissonna, éprouvant un étrange sentiment de malaise et d'insécurité.

Sak : Cet endroit, je…

Shao : Un prob ?

Sak : Je sens des vibrations. C'est comme si quelque chose vibrait à l'intérieur de objets qui sont ici.

La jeune fille s'éloigna du mur et se colla contre le dos de son compagnon, serrant son bout de chemise dans sa main.

Shao : Ce n'est rien Sakura… tous les objets ici possèdent un pouvoir mais il y a été scellé. Ce qui explique qui tu es l'impression que ces objets sont vivants.

Sak : Euh, oui… Je viens de me rendre compte que je ressens un peu ça pour mes cartes …

Shao : On se doutait bien qu'elles possédaient un pouvoir, non ? Tu dois être sensible à toute sorte de magie, comme moi…

Sak : Mais il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose que je sens… Ca ressemble à mes cartes…

Shao : Il y a tellement de magie différente ici que tu dois être un peu perdue. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu crains rien.

Elle acquiesça mais resta tout de même près du garçon.

Au dessus, plus tard : 

Yelan : Vous êtes content ?

La femme faisait face à une homme grand et blond comme le soleil avec des yeux bleus pur. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et s'inclina profondément , l'œil brillant.

Tristan : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le dérangement. Surtout si vous avez des nouvelles de votre fils, faites le nous savoir.

Yelan : Mon fils ne me parle plus… Mais je n'y manquerais pas s'il remet les pieds ici, Mr Valendeth. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

Tristan : Ah oui, bien sûr. Merci encore pour votre coopération, Mme Li.

Une fois que Tristan est ses hommes eurent quitté la propriété, Yelan détourna les yeux de leurs silhouettes disparaissants derrière le portail et quitta le vestibule pour retourner dans sa chambre. De la même façon que son fils, elle déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. Mais par contre, sans même toucher la trappe, celle-ci pivota, libérant le passage alors que des éclats de voix remontaient de la pièce sombre.

Shao : Ca ? je ne sais pas… Ma mère m'a dit de ne jamais y toucher. Elle m'a expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de compas mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Si j'ai le malheur de faire mine de le prendre, je me fais enguirlander… Mais j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'une force me pousse à vouloir le prendre. D'après ma mère, c'est la magie qui tente de m'attiré…

Sak : Peut être que sa magie t'es connue, enfin qu'elle est sur la même longueur que toi… Tu as bien des pouvoirs… D'ailleurs, moi aussi, la magie de cet objet ne m'est pas inconnu. Elle ressemble vraiment à celle des cartes.

La mère de Shaolan qui écoutait la conversation poussa un soupir et ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux. Elle savait très bien de quel objet Shaolan et Sakura parlait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Yelan : Vous pouvez sortir vous savez…

Un silence lui répondit puis de nouveau la voix de Shaolan s'éleva.

Shao : Mère ?

Yelan : Oui. Vous n'avez pas vu que j'avais ouvert ?

Al : Excuses nous, on était au fond de la pièce, totalement absorbé par les explication de Maître Shaolan.

Le majordome remontait justement, un sourire que Yelan connaissait trop bien sur ses lèvres. Les 2 jeunes gens le suivaient.

Al : Ils ont fouillé partout ?

Yelan : Jusqu'au moindres recoins. Ils ont d'ailleurs trouver plusieurs cachettes secrètes. Ce Tristan est un homme dangereux.

Al : Ah, tu le penses aussi…

Voyant les yeux de Yelan s'agrandirent, Alfred comprit la faute qu'il venait de commettre et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas au garçon.

Shao : Minute… Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?

L'héritier Li se tenait maintenant un peu en retrait, la tête haute et le buste droit. Sakura patientait juste derrière lui, suivant la scène avec gêne. Alfred baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir.

Al : je crois qu'il est temps de te dire la vérité… Je suis ton père, Shaolan…

… A suivre…

Lou : Alors, il vous a plus ce chap ? Un peu court, mais fallait que j'arrête sur un coup de théatre…Mais non, je plaisante On en était donc…

Reprise :

Al : Je suis ton père, Shaolan.

Shao : Quoi ?

L'héritier Li recula, frapper de stupeur alors que Sakura poussait un petit cri, se bâillonnant la bouche avec sa main. Les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant la chamade, il n'en revenait pas. En plus, Alfred venait de le tutoyer, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Mais la voix limpide de sa mère le ramena à la réalité et lui rappela qu'il avait besoin de respirer, aussi avala-t-il une grande goulée d'air.

Yelan : Cesses de dire n'importe quoi, Alfred !

Al : Désolée, je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je plaisantais Maître Shaolan. En fait, ta mère et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Le garçon qui reprenait des couleurs jeta un regard furieux à son majordome qui lui répondit par un simple sourire franc.

Al : je n'ais jamais été domestique de métier mais militaire en fait.

Shao : Hein ? Mais alors… Pourquoi tu… Tu m'espionnais ?

Al : Pas du tout Suite à un problème j'ai du entrer au service de Yelan…

Shao : Pourquoi t'occuper de moi alors ?

Al : Ben… Parce que je te considère comme mon fils et que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon d'agir de ta mère.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

Shao : J'arrive pas à le croire… Alors tu m'as mentis depuis… le début ! tu me mens chaque jour…

Al peiné : Je suis vraiment désolé Shaolan… Je ne te mens pas vraiment, j'ai juste omis de te dire certaines choses.

Shao : Omis ? Tu as omis ? Tu ma cache délibérément la vérité, ça, c'est mentir !

Le garçon était visiblement très affecté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et sa colère se comprenait.

Al : Shaolan, tu étais jeune quand je suis arrivé pour la toute première fois. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? J'étais venu parler à Yelan mais je t'ais croisé. Tu étais tout seul, assis et tu pleurais. A ce moment, je voulais simplement t'aider, mais par la suite, on s'est recroisé très souvent. Tu avais l'air toujours très triste alors je me suis dis que si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un je pouvais t'aider. Chaque fois que je venais, je me débrouillais pour te voir et quand finalement je suis entré au service de t amère, tu me connaissant déjà bien et je m'étais attaché à toi. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai choisi de prendre soin de toi… Même si ton éducation revenait à Pierre. Te dire qui j'avais été n'aurait servit à rien…

Yelan : de toute façon, ce qui est fait et fait, on ne peut revenir sur la passé. On n'a plus le temps non plus…

Le regard que lui lança son fils la fit presque sursauter. Elle vit tant de colère qu'elle en resta coi.

Shao : Décidément, tu es sans cœur ! Tu ne comprends pas que je puisse accorder de l'importance à ce qu'Alfred veut dire ! Tu t'en fiche complètement que sa me fasse souffrir !

Il la contourna soudainement et sortit de la pièce en silence, les poings crispés. Les 3 personnes restantes ne bougèrent pas une fraction de seconde puis Sakura s'élança à la poursuite de son compagnon, inquiète.

Sak : Shao, attends :

Alfred poussa un soupir et releva un peu la tête.

Al : tu aurais pu être moins froide.

Yelan : Je n'ais fais que dire la vérité.

Al : Mais comme toujours, un peu trop directement.

Yelan : C'est mieux ainsi.

Al : Pour lui ou pour toi ?

Le majordome eut un sourire triste et s'approcha de la femme, toujours raide te immobile.

Al : Shaolan autant que toi souffre de ta façon de te conduire.

Yelan : Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je souffre ?

Al : Yelan, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais si Shaolan ne les a pas vu, moi si… Tous ces regards que tu poses sur lui dès qu'il te tourne le dos…

Yelan : En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Al : Yelan, arrêtes !

Comme il avait haussé le ton, Alfred s'arrêta brusquement et se reprit d'une voix plus voilée.

Al : tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et pour Shaolan. Tu as mit fin à notre relation à cause du souvenir du père de Shaolan, alors que je voulais t'offrir autre bonheur… Shaolan est le fils que j'aurais voulu avoir de toi ! Si tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, laisse moi au moins me soucier de lui !

Yelan le regarda de ses yeux noirs puis s'écarta de lui sans gestes brusques.

Yelan : Toujours est-il qu'on à un autre problème que ma façon d'agir.

Al : Ca ne serait pas arrivé si…

Yelan : Suffit. J'ai fais ce choix parce que sur le moment ça me paraissait le meilleur.

Al : Sur le moment ? Paraissait ? Tiens, tiens… Aurais-tu des regrets ? Toi, la si puissante Maîtresse Li ?

Le regard triste que la femme porta sur lui l'ébranla légèrement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que cette femme si forte et si sûre d'elle puis ainsi regretter ses actions passés. Mais ce regard chargé de tristesse ne dura qu'un mini seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa contenance et sa noble. Alfred voulu s'excuser de ses mots, de sa maladresse, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Yelan : Il est temps d'agir maintenant… Reiko à du revenir de ses courses pour toi. Je t'envois ma maquilleuse pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Dès que c'est finit, fais le moi savoir.

Al : Pourquoi ?

Yelan faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre : Il ne faut pas que vous sortiez seul… A 3 vous êtes facilement repérable. Même en modifiant votre apparence, une adulte et 2 jeune gens dont une femme ne passent pas inaperçus. Plusieurs de mes domestiques iront faire des courses avec vous. Tu as déjà les noms ?

L'homme voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il souhaitait, mais le regard de Yelan lui indiqua qu'elle ne répondrait jamais à ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa donc tomber.

Al : Oui. Yoko Tsukino pour Sakura et Shino Ayami pour Shaolan. Léo Lemarchand en ce qui me concerne.

Yelan : Le retour de ce bon vieux Léo…

Al : Je garde toujours mes identités précieuse… Shaolan et Sakura seront frère et sœur. Je ferais comme si je ne les connais pas une fois que nous seront à l'aéroport.

Yelan : Quand les papiers seront-ils fais ?

Al : Vendredi.

Yelan : Je me charge de faire réserver trois places par des amis dans ce cas. Alfred ?

Al : Oui ?

Yelan : Prends soin d'eux lorsque vous serez au japon.

Au moment où leurs yeux se croisaient, une sorte de lueur de compréhension passa dans leurs prunelles respective puis Yelan s'en alla.

Alfred : _Yelan… Je ne te laissera pas fuir si simplement…_

Un tout petit peu plus loin :

Shaolan ! Shaolan !

Sakura marchait à pas rapide dans le dédale de couloir en cherchant désespérément et son chemin et des traces de Shaolan quand soudain un homme surgit de nulle part, lui faisant une frayeur du diable alors qu'elle se heurtait à lui. Elle tomba sur les fesse en poussant un cri.

Sak : KyyyaaaaaAaAaaAaaaaAa !!!!!!!

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, cette fois, c'est la vrai fin Vous aurez la suite plus tard ! Héhéhéhé, l'un des hommes de Tristan ? Vous verrez bien. Bonne soirée.


	14. Une aide Précieuse

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Le NBL est toujours à la recherche de Sakura et ap leur disparition, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se rendent à la maison Li pour la fouiller. Mais Yelan les cache leur permettant ainsi de ne pas se faire arrêter. A leur sortit, Shaolan en apprend d'avantage sur Alfred et stt la relation qu'il a avec sa mère. Mais triste de se rendre compte que son domestique lui ment depuis de nombreuses années, il part en courant. Sak qui le suit se heurte alors à quelqu'un.

Note : Salut la compagnie Et oui, voilà enfin un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il vous permettra de comprendre encore un peu mieux tout le méli-mélo de cette fic !

Petit mot : J'ai fais quelques erreurs ds des chap d'avant en confondant la chine et le japon L'histoire se passe bien en chine, désolée….

Chapitre 14 : Une aide précieuse.

Sakura marchait à pas rapide dans le dédale de couloir en cherchant désespérément et son chemin et des traces de Shaolan quand soudain un homme surgit de nulle part, lui faisant une frayeur du diable alors qu'elle se heurtait à lui. Elle tomba sur les fesses en poussant un cri.

Sak : KyyyaaaaaAaAaaAaaaaAa !!!!!!!

Melle Sakura ? Veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans cette aile.

La brunette releva le nez et fixa l'inconnu. En fait, ce n'en était pas un, il s'agissait de l'homme que Shaolan lui avait présenté le matin même, celui qui était chargé de son éducation quand il était petit. Comme la première fois, elle ressentait en sa présence quelque chose d'incompréhensible. En tout cas, ça peur s'était envolée automatiquement en entendant sa voix.

Sak : Pierre… ? Oh, vous m'avez fais peur !

Pierre : J'en suis désolé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il lui tendit la main pour lui permettre de se relever sans problème.

Sak : Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien… Euh…

Pierre : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sak : Non, rien, c'est juste que je…

« Sakura ???? »

Quelques secondes après l'appel inquiet, Shaolan déboucha du même couloir que le domestique. Il avait du courir car il était légèrement essoufflé.

Shao : Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ais entendu crier…

Sak : Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Merci beaucoup…

Pierre : Je suis désolé maître Shaolan, c'est de ma faute.

Sak : Non, non… Je n'avais qu'a faire plus attention.

Pierre : Que faisiez-vous donc à courir comme ça ?

Sak : Je cherchais Shaolan.

Shao : Moi ?

Sak : Je me faisais du soucis, tu avais l'air si triste quand tu es parti.

Shao : Mais non, en fait c'est…

Le garçon ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Soudainement il du réaliser quelque chose d'important car il se mit légèrement à rougir.

Shao : Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

De son côté, Pierre qui les observait en silence, le regard brillant eut un petit sourire.

Pierre : Bon, si tout va bien, je vous laisse. Veillez bien sur Melle Sakura, Maître Shaolan, c'est une jeune fille comme on n'en voit plus.

Le garçon vira encore plus au rouge alors que son ancien majordome quittait le couloir. Mais la main de Sakura prenant le sienne le ramena à la réalité.

Sak : Shaolan, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Shao : euh… O.. Oui, oui. Viens Sakura.

Quelque part en Chine :

« Toujours rien du côté de l'aéroport ? »

« Non Mr. Nous surveillons toujours pourtant… »

« Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau »

Tristan referma le clapet de son téléphone et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Je suis sûre que cette renarde de Yelan nous a mentit. Pourtant, on n'a rien trouver chez elle, mais avec sa flopée de serviteur, elle a très bien pu préparer un plan… De toute façon, j'ai laissé 2 hommes près de chez elle, mais je suis sûr qu'elle le sait aussi et qu'elle va être sur ses gardes… Impossible d'avoir son relever téléphonique sans une très bonne raison et même le commissaire ne peux me la donner. Je connaissais la réputation de la maîtresse de maison Li mais j'étais loin de me douté qu'elle était aussi intelligente et rusée. C'est une femme de pouvoir sans aucun doute.

Dans la maison Li, quelques heures plus tard :

« Ne bougez pas Melle Sakura. J'ai presque fini »

Répondant à la demande de la maquilleuse, Sakura s'immobilisa alors que la femme finissait de la maquiller et de la coiffer.

« Voilà. »

Elle se recula pour admirer son travail puis eut un sourire satisfait après avoir tourné autour de la jeune fille.

« Parfait, on ne vous reconnaît plus. Vous supportez les lentilles ? »

Sak : Ca va… Je commence à ne plus les sentir.

Shao : Sakura, t'es prêtes ?

Sak : Ouiii ! Merci beaucoup Imiko.

La brunette sortit de la petit salle pour rejoindre Shaolan. Tout le temps de sa transformation il était resté dehors. Lui même portait une perruque noir comme la nuit ainsi que des lentilles de la même couleur.

Sak : Me voilà.

Elle sortit joyeusement de la pièce, une queue de cheval sur le haut du crâne. Shaolan l'observa avec intention.

Shao : Oulà, ça change…

Sak souriant : Toi aussi Shaolan.

Devant son magnifique sourire, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna la tête d'un seul coup.

Sak : Ca ne va pas Shaolan ? Tu es tout rouge…

La brunette posa sa main tiède sur le front du garçon et approcha son visage du sien, augmentant la gène du jeune Li.

Sak : Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre.

Shao : Ce… Ce n'est ri…

Soudain, il eut une impression bizarre, comme si quelque chose clochait. Un sentiment d'angoisse lui broya étrangement le ventre pourtant, il s'efforça de se calmer puis s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Shao : Allons-y. Alfred et les autres doivent nous attendre maintenant.

Le nouvelle Sakura regarda une fraction de seconde son compagnon qui lui tournait le dos puis se porta à sa hauteur.

Sak : Où va-t-on ?

Shao : Faire des photos d'identité pour nos papiers. De cette façon on pourra quitter la Chine.

Sak : Pour aller où ?

Shao : le japon. Alfred m'a dit que c'était l'occasion et qu'il avait entendu parler d'une petite ville tranquille où on pourrait sûrement séjourner sans avoir de problèmes.

Sak : C'est vrai ?

Shao : Hum, hum… Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire exactement où c'est ! On le saura quand on y sera. Oh ! En parlant de ça… Tu t'appelles Yoko Tsukino et tu es ma fiancée. Alfred ne voyagera pas avec nous ou du moins, il fera comme si on ne se connaît pas.

Sak : Très bien…

Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour retrouver le reste du groupe, même Alfred était méconnaissable. Ils sortirent donc en compagnie de 4 autres jeune domestiques et d'un plus âgé. Ils avaient reçus pour ordre formel de traiter Shaolan et Sakura comme des domestiques et non pas comme des personnes importantes aussi s'efforcèrent-ils de converser avec les 2 ados de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit. De son côté, Alfred n'avait aucun mal à donner le change puisqu'il connaissait bien son compagnon de discussion.

Al : Ah que veux-tu, ils sont jeunes…

Domestique 1 : Cela n'excuse pas leur ignorance !

Al : Tshé, Dame Yelan vient de les prendre comme animalier, laisses leur un peu de tps !

Sak : Animalier ?

Tshé : Bien sûr… Maîtresse Yelan possède une grande serre où vivent de nombreux oiseaux. Mais personne n'a le droit d'y entrer sauf les animaliers.

Sak : Ah…

Shao : Tu es nouvelle aussi, normal que tu ne sois pas au courant. En réalité, tu dois savoir que le domaine de la famille Li est immense.

« Hey vous ! »

Le groupe qui s'était déjà bien éloigné de la maison s'arrêta pour regarder venir 2 hommes un peu louche.

Shao tout bas : Surtout, ne panique pas…

Les individus s'approchèrent d'eux à pas rapide avec l'intention certaine de les interroger.

Homme 1 : Vous venez de chez Yelan ?

Domestique 1 : Comment osez vous ainsi prononcer le prénom de notre Maîtresse !

Homme 2 : Réponds simplement à la question !

Alors que l'homme qui venait de parler faisait un mouvement comme pour frapper le jeune servante, Shaolan s'interposa rapidement.

Shao : Oui, nous somme des domestique de Dame Yelan. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Homme : Héhéhé, voilà qui est sagement répondu. On veut juste des info… Vous n'auriez pas vu le jeune Li ?

Un silence lui répondit avant qu'une des autres domestiques ne tourne vers lui un regard surprit.

Domestique 2 : maître Shaolan ?

Homme 1 : oui.

Domestique : Le jeune maître ne met plus les pieds dans la maison familiale…

Homme 2 : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Il a disparut et nous sommes persuader qu'il est venu ici.

Shao : Si Maître Shaolan devait se réfugier, se sera plutôt chez sa cousine, Melle Meilin…

Homme 1 : Te fatigue pas, on a déjà vérifier…

Le garçon sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines mais ne marqua pas son angoisse pour la jeune femme.

Homme 2 : Alors ? Je vais finir par m'énervé et ce n'est pas bon pour vous…

Al : Il y était… Ce matin, mais quand vous êtes venus, il est partit…

Homme 1 : Zut !

Homme 2 : Attends… Qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ? Vous autres, vous devez avoir l'âge de nos fuyards. Et si vous…

D'un geste rapide, le second homme attrapa une des jeunes domestiques par les cheveux et tira dessus avec violence, lui arrachant un cri non feint.

Homme 2 : On va juste vérifier…

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Sakura avec un rictus et un regard mauvais, l'homme se prit un coup de pieds fouetté en pleine tête qui le fit basculer et tomber au sol avec dureté. D'un même geste, Alfred et Shaolan saisirent Sakura et partirent en courant alors que le reste du groupe tentait de retenir les 2 hommes. Malheureusement, une voiture sortie de nulle part se mit à la poursuite des fugitifs.

Shao regardant derrière lui : On arrivera jamais !

Ils bifurquèrent au dernier moment vers la gauche, entraînant toujours la jeune amnésique dans une course folle.

Appelles moi… 

Sak : Hein ?

Shao : Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment de ralentir !

Appelles-moi petite maîtresse… 

Ils tournèrent encore au dernier moment, se cachant à la voiture.

Sak : Shaolan je…

_Appelles-moi et je viendrais..._

La voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et tandis qu'elle courait, Sakura sentit une chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Sans ralentir, elle glissa ses doigts dans son col et tira sur la petite chaîne pour sortir son pendentif.

BRISES LE SCEAU MAITRESSE DES CARTES ! 

Cela ressemblait presque à un ordre aussi, au détour d'une rue, Sakura força le petit groupe à entrer dans un jardin pour se cacher. La voiture qui les avaient vu s'arrêta non loin de là.

Shao : Sakura ! On a pas le temps !

Sak : Attends…

Elle tendit le bras devant elle, avec dans sa paume ouverte son pendentif. A 2 pas de là, la voiture faisait marche arrière pour se porter à hauteur du jardin.

Sak : Clé… Clé du sceau sacré, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, je te somme d'apparaître, révèle ta vrai nature au nom du pacte qui nous lie !

Son compagnon le regarda avec surprise, non seulement parce que c qu'elle disait lui semblait étrange mais ne plus parce qu'elle l'avait dit dans un japonais parfait et sans accent. Un dessin lumineux se forma sur le sol alors que la petite clé s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Sakura l'attrapa d'une main sûre, exécutant une passe avec avant de fourrer une main dans sa poche pour en sortir ses cartes roses. Elle en chercha une puis la tira avant de la lancer.

Sak : Carte du miroir, forme de parfait modèle de nous ! C'est moi Sakura, ta maîtresse qui te l'ordonne !

Sous les yeux surprit de ses compagnons, une gigantesque pyschée ronde apparut devant eux. La jeune fille qui se trouvait dedans en sortit, modelant à la perfection leur corps.

Sak : Eloigne mes ennemis !

Ainsi, au moment même ou des hommes sortaient de la voiture, le trio sautait par dessus le muret, un peu plus loin qu'eux et partait en courant. Les hommes se regardèrent avec surprise puis remontèrent en voiture afin de les poursuivre.

Shao : Ben ça alors…

Le garçon avait la bouche ouverte par la surprise et de grand yeux noirs. Il regarda successivement les clones puis Sakura.

Al : Maintenant, on est fixé. Tu fais bel et bien de la magie…

Sak : Oui…

Elle tira un autre carte, au motif étrange puis la jeta en l'air et la frappa de son sceptre comme la première fois.

Sak : Carte de l'illusion, montre à tous une autre forme que la notre !

L'air vibra et quelque chose changea. Shaolan ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise en découvrant une personne d'environs 30 ans devant lui.

Shao : Sa… Sakura ?

Sak : Oui. Venez, la carte du miroir ne les abusera pas longtemps.

Shao : Tu as retrouver la mémoire ?

… A suivre…

Lou : Hum… Va être tps que ça bouge vraiment ne vous ne fait pas, ça vient, ça vient… J'espère que ce chap vous a plu !


	15. Etranges Sentiments

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Sak et cie avait trouvé refuge chez la mère du garçon, mais voilà que le BNL pointe le bout de leur nez. Heureusement, le petit groupe leur échappe et après certaines révélations concernant Yelan et Alfred, ils partent en ville pour se faire des papiers d'identités. Mais les BNL n'est pas prêt de laisser tomber aussi vite et bientôt ils se retrouvent sur le chemin du groupe. Pour sauver leur peau, Sakura utilise la magie, parvenant à utiliser ses fameuses cartes roses.

Petit mot : Bon, comme dit dans un autre des mes chaps, j'ai des gros prob avec mon ordi et je suis incapable de réinstaller Word pour une raison que m'échappe. Je travaille donc sur pad, que je déteste donc ne me voulez pas si y'a beaucoup d'erreur et un temps long de parution. Merci beaucoup

Autre Note : Un très grand merci pour les review. Je n'ais guère le temps de vraiment passer sur le net dans je ne vous répond plus, mais sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissante. Merci beaucoup !

Chapitre 15 : Etrange sentiments

Shao : Tu as retrouver la mémoire ?

La jeune fille plissa des yeux comme pour bien montrer qu'elle réfléchissait puis secoua négativement la tête en poussant un long et profond soupir.

Sak : Visiblement, non. Je me souviens juste de comment utiliser les cartes.

Alf : C'est déjà un bon début il me semble. Cela prouve que vous pouvez récupérer votre mémoire...

Elle leva les yeux vers le "nouveau" Alfred et esquissa un sourire chaleur, les yeux brillants.

Sak hochant la tête : Oui !

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan, heureuse mais rencontra un regard inquiet et voilé qui la surprit. Elle se pencha un peu pour mieux voir les prunelles de son compagnon.

Sak : Shao ?

Shao sursautant : Hein ?

Il lui jeta un regard étrange, comme si quelque chose le troublait vraiment. Sakura eut l'impression que les yeux fixes de Shaolan la pénétrait au plus profond d'elle même.

Sak : Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shao : C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange.

Devant le regard terriblement triste de sa compagne, Shaolan secoua la tête et se reprit rapidement histoire de ne pas lui causer trop de soucis.

Shao : Ne t'inquiètes pas. En tout cas, ta magie est puissante... Plus que la mienne j'ai l'impression... _Pourquoi ais-je se sentiment bizarre... Et cette magie, elle ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle ressemble un peu à celle de mère mais il y a autre chose... Quelque chose de plus profond dont je suis incapable de me souvenir. C'est agaçant, ce n'ets pas la première fois depuis que j'ai rencontrer Sakura que je ressens cette impression..._

La dernière phrase se perdit dans un murmure que seul Shaolan put entendre. Il cessa de se perdre dans ses pensées à l'instant où une cartes lui fila sous le nez. Sakura l'attrapa avec dextérité, la regarda une fraction de seconde puis la serra contre son cœur.

Sak : Merci... Merci. C'est toi qui m'a appeler, n'est-ce pas...

Alf : Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Ils doivent être loin maintenant.

Shao : Oui.

Ailleur en Chine : 

: Comment ça encore perdue ?

: Ils s'étaient déguisés et quand on l'a découvert, ils se sont enfuis. On les a poursuivit en voiture, mais ils sont disparut soudainement au détour d'une rue et nous ne le avons pas retrouver dès lors. Envolé, plus personne.

: Rah, misère de misère, comment c'est possible. Ils n'ont pas disparut comme par magie tout de même ?

: Moi je sais, Tristan...

La voix forte et froide surprit le blondinet qui détacha ses yeux du téléphone et se tourna lentement. Il fixa son boss une fraction de seconde puis posa la main sur le combiné.

: Continuez vos recherches et rappelez moi d'ici 1 h.

Il mit fin à la communication puis encra à nouveau ses yeux sur son supérieur.

: Dimitri, que me vaut ta visite en ces lieux si loin de ton splendide bureau ?

Dim : Alors elle t'a encore échappé ?

Tris : Hum... Visiblement je ne dois pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains...

Il eut le droit à un petit sourire ironique de la part du russe au fort accent. Ce dernier s'avança et s'installa devant lui sur le siège tout simple.

Dim : J'avoue que oui... Tu dois savoir que la famille Li est réputée pour ses puissants pouvoirs.

Trist : J'y crois guère.

Dim : C'est là où tu as tort. Elle a bel et bien des dons magiques. Et Sakura en possède également.

Trist : Pardon ?

Dim : Il y a 2 ou 3 ans, le BNL a remarqué des phénomènes étranges au Japon, Tomoedo pour être plus précis. Une enquête a été menée très discrètement, révélant l'existence d'un jeu de Cartes un peu spécial. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire dans ces années là, notre influence au japon était encore plus limité que maintenant. Nous n'avons appris le propriétaire qu'il y a peu.

Trist : Je vois. Et vous avez donc attendu bien sagement qu'une occaz se présente pour enlever Sakura.

Dim : Exact. Sur ce coup là, on a vraiment eut de la chance. On comptait l'enlever au Japon, mais pour une raison qu'on ignore elle est venue d'elle même en Chine...

Trist : C'est bien joli, mais que fait-on maintenant ?

Dim avec un sourire : C'est simple... Maintenant que la petite demoiselle est en cavale, elle va essayer de retourner au Japon.

Trist : Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Dim : Même si ça mémoire est incomplète, elle doit vouloir y aller sans avoir pourquoi. Donc, utilisons un appât. On connaît sa famille là bas, pourquoi tu n'échangerait pas leur place avec des hommes à toi.

L'anglais fronça les sourcil et plaqua les mains sur le bureau pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son interlocuteur.

Trist : Toi, tu me cache encore quelque chose. Tes indications sont trop précises...

Le rire du Russe lui glaça presque le sang et le regard de ce dernier avait tout de la glace. Beau, mais traître et dangereux.

Dim : Disons que j'ai quelques moyens qui me permette de voir dans le futur proche. Je n'avais pas réussit à obtenir de résultat dès qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, mais en se focalisant sur le majordome, j'ai eut quelques petites choses.

Trist : Une liseuse ?

Dim : Hum... C'est dangereux de vouloir trop en savoir.

Il lui adressa encore ce sourire glacial avant de se lever simplement et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tristan resta seul sur sa chaise, plongé dans ses pensées.

Trist : _Toute cette affaire prend une tournure bien étrange... je ne suis pas au courant des dessous du projet, je ferais bien de me méfier de Dimitri. Cet histoire de magie ne me dit rien qui vaille..._

Plus tard dans la soirée :

Toujours grâce à la magie de Sakura, le petit groupe avait arpenté la ville toute l'après midi, le groupe s'était diriger le plus simplement du monde vers un grand magasin. Ils y trouvèrent sans problème un photomaton et firent leurs photos d'identité. Ils avaient ensuite suivit Alfred qui les avait mené dans un quartier pour le moins sombre de Hong Kong. Les ruelles étroites et sinueuses se perdaient comme un dédale ou fleurissaient des échoppes aux allures peut recommandable. D'ailleurs, tout les gens qu'ils avaient croisé leur avaient jeter des regard inquisiteur et méfiant. Ils étaient finalement arriver devant une minuscule boutique pouilleuse. ALfred les avaient laisser près de l'entrée le temps de parler avec le gérant. Ce dernier s'était montrer fort désagréable et jetait des coup d'œil régulier à Sakura, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Certes, illusion modifiait leur apparence et cachait le spectre, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme et il était clair que cela intéressait vivement l'homme. Mais heureusement, Alfred parvint a parlementé avec l'homme. Il semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur mais il prit tout de même les photos et promis de s'en occuper. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'a rentrer en un seul morceau à la résidence. Surtout que Sakura se sentait lasse et vidée de toute son énergie.

Shao : Et celle là ?

Les 2 enfants marchaient côté à côté, suivit par Alfred qui les regardait d'un air bienveillant. Sakura avait sortit ses cartes et répondait aux questions de son ami. Il semblait fort intéressé par l'histoire de ces cartes.

Sak : C'est la Carte des Bulle... Elle fait des bulles et permet de... Nettoyer... Quelque chose ou... Quelqu'un...

Shao : Ca ne va pas ?

Sak : Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. je me demande si je m'en servais pas pour... quelqu'un.

Shao : Tu t'en rappellera rapidement. Et elle ? C'est le Feu, c'est ça ?

Sak : Oui. C'est l'une des plus forte car c'est un des 4 éléments. Elle a un caractère très agressif.

Shao : Un caractère ?

Sak : oui, oui. Chacune des cartes est comme... Vivante. Tiens, prends Windy. C'est aussi une puissante cartes, car elle représente le vent. Mais elle est douce et ne pourrait pas vaincre Firey. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que... Que j'avais Windy depuis le début.

Alf : Nous y voilà...

Effectivement, ils pouvaient apercevoir le fantôme de la maison dans la rue plus loin. Il fallait qu'il se méfie histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes de Tristan, s'il y en avaient encore. Fort heureusement, ils était passer par un autre chemin et se retrouvaient derrière la maison.

Alfred : Il ne semble y avoir personne. Passons par dessus le muret.

Shao : Sak, tu vas y arriver ?

Sak : Je devrai pouvoir. je suis très très fatiguée mais au pire, j'ai la Carte du Saut.

Alf : Ce n'est pas dangereux d'utiliser les cartes ?

Sak : Non... Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Shao : Par contre la magie demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Sak : Ca ira.

Faisant comme prévu, il entrèrent dons clandestinement dans le jardin. Il regagnèrent la maison alors que le soleil déclinait, projetant ses couleurs orangées sur le sol et étirant les ombres de nos amis. Sakura mit fin à illusion dès qu'ils furent dans l'enceinte. Il entrait par la baie vitrée du jardin d'hiver quand une voix lasse les surprit. Visiblement quelqu'un les attendait patiemment depuis un bon petit bout de temps. la voix provenait de derrière les grands arbustes, qui cachait un fauteuil haut.

: Vous voilà enfin... Il était temps.

... A Suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas encore pour le temps long d'attente. Bientôt, is partiront pour le japon et là, vous aurez toutes les cartes en mains Gros bisous.


	16. Départ

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Pas à moi mais aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Sak et cie avait trouvé refuge chez la mère du garçon, mais voilà que le BNL pointe le bout de leur nez. Heureusement, le petit groupe leur échappe et après certaines révélations concernant Yelan et Alfred, ils partent en ville pour se faire des papiers d'identités. Mais les BNL n'est pas prêt de laisser tomber aussi vite et bientôt ils se retrouvent sur le chemin du groupe. Pour sauver leur peau, Sakura utilise la magie, parvenant à utiliser ses fameuses cartes roses.

Petit mot : Chalut mina san…Ca fait vraiment un bail que j'ai pas travaillée sur cette fic alors j'me suis dis qu'il était temps que je m'y remette. Je vous fais donc un petit chapitre en m'excusant platement…

Chapitre 16 : Départ

: Vous voilà enfin... Il était temps.

Sakura sursauta violemment en entendant cette voix pourtant douce et chaude. La personne se leva souplement de son siège et contourna les plantes hautes pour venir à leur rencontre. Son pas était lent et gracieux et bientôt, ils purent voir le visage de la maîtresse de maison. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude pourtant, elle gardait toujours son sourire un peu mystérieux. Après un regard pour son fils, elle reporta son attention sur Sakura.

Yelan : Je m'inquiétais beaucoup. Mes serviteurs m'ont rapporté ce qui s'est passé. Tout le monde va bien à ce que je vois… J'ai ressentis une magie différente de celle de mon fils, est-ce toi, Sakura ?

Shao : Et pourquoi tu penses que ça vient d'elle ?

Yelan : Tout simplement parce que Alfred ne possède aucun pouvoir et qu'il émane d'elle une aura magique plus forte que ce matin…

Elle fixa intensément la jeune fille, la mettant presque mal à l'aise.

Yelan : Tu as un grand pouvoir Sakura…

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille plaqua sa main sur sa poche, là où se trouvaient les cartes et recula très légèrement, butant contre l'héritier Li. Cette réaction fit rire Yelan, ce qui visiblement, détendit l'atmosphère.

Yelan : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Ce pouvoir est le tien, je ne peux rien faire avec… Mais fais bien attention, les auras magiques attirent toutes sortes d'ennuis à leur propriétaire… Bon, je parle, je parle, mais tu m'as l'air épuisée. L'utilisation d'une magie requière beaucoup d'énergie… Tu es pâle comme un fantôme.

Shao : C'est ce que je lui ais dis aussi.

Yelan : Je n'en doute pas. Shaolan, veux-tu bien la mener à sa chambre. Le repas sera servit d'ici une bonne heure. Sakura profites-en pour te détendre… Mais restes toujours sur tes gardes.

Sak : Je prendrais garde, c'est promis.

La jeune japonaise fit un petit sourire à la maîtresse de maison puis laissa son compagnon glisser son bras par-dessus le sien et la guider.

Yelan : De toute façon, mon fils veille sur toi petite chasseuse de Cartes…

Elle se détourna, ignorant le sourire d'Alfred puis sortit à son tour. Elle vit la silhouette des 2 enfants disparaître dans le dédale de couloirs.

Sak : Ta mère est vraiment gentille, Shaolan.

Shao : Avec toi, oui…

Sak : Je suis sûre qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

Shao : Je commence à me le demander. Elle à toujours été assez stricte avec moi et depuis quelques années, ça devint pire.

Sak : Elle souffre tu sais…

Shao : Pardon ?

Sak : Elle souffre beaucoup de votre manque de proximité. Cà se sent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça, mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime et qu'il y a une raison à sa façon d'agir. Peut être qu'elle considère qu'il faut faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour diriger ta maison.

Shao : Hum… Elle ne se comporte pas comme cela avec mes sœurs.

Sak : Tes sœurs ?

Shao : Ah ? C'est vrai, tu ne les a pas encore rencontré. Tu les verras sûrement au dîner. Maintenant, reposes-toi, tu es arrivé.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce assignée à Sakura et retira son bras pour la libérée. La brunette poussa un soupire puis se tourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Elle le regarda avec insistance puis se rapprocha doucement. Montant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un frugale baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

Sak : Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Puis elle entra dans sa chambre, laissant Shaolan ébahit sur le pas de la porte. Le garçon avait les joues en feu. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les caresser distraitement puis eut un sourire.

Et les jours passèrent, passèrent… Jusqu'au jour du départ :

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Sakura et Shaolan avaient élit domicile dans la résidence familiale. Si Shaolan ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise, Sakura pour sa part y évoluait avec contentement. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec les 4 soeurs de Shaolan et encore mieux avec sa mère. Il lui semblait parfois que cette dernière lui jetait des regards mélancoliques et plein de regrets, mais elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la signification. Toujours est-il que Yelan, veillait sur elle comme sur ses filles et Shaolan en éprouvait un sentiment étrange. En ce jour où le ciel était gris, une effervescence incroyable régnait dans toute la demeure.

Al : Bien. Maître Shaolan et Sakura vous sortez par le jardin. Un taxi vous y attendra. Allez directement à l'aéroport.

Tout en donnant les dernières consignes, il leur tendit leurs nouveaux passeports, tout frais d'hier

Shao : Et toi ?

Al : Moi j'utiliserais les transport en commun pour perdre les possible hommes de BNL.

Sak : Mais je ne pourrais pas utiliser ma magie sur vous…

Al : Je n'en ais pas besoin, rassures-toi. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, on ne se connaîtra plus. Bien que je prenne le même vol que vous, je ne suis pas près de vous.

Shao : Très bien.

Al : Pour ta magie, Sakura, tu peux faire comme convenu et lever le sort une fois l'avion décollé. S'il y a des espions du BNL, ils ne pourront rien faire de toute façon avant l'atterrissage. Une fois au japon, on se retrouve au toilettes…

Sak : Euh… Et où on va après ?

: A Tomoeda…

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour voir venir Yelan avec un grand sourire et des paquets à la main.

Yelan : C'est là bas que vous devez vous rendre.

Al : Yelan ?

Shao : Pourquoi là bas précisément ?

Yelan : Disons que vous y trouverez des personnes pour vous protéger.

Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un regard étrange sur Sakura puis lui adressa le plus merveilleux sourire. Elle se tourna finalement vers son fils et lui tendit une enveloppe.

Yelan : Tiens Shaolan, ceci est pour toi…

Shao : Une lettre ?

Yelan : Elle s'ouvrira le moment venu alors ne cherche pas à en découvrir le contenu avant. Sakura, voilà pour toi…

Elle donna à la jeune fille un tout petit sac en bandoulière. Il était en soie noir avec des caractères chinois brodés dessus en différentes couleurs.

Yelan : Ranges-y tes cartes, elle seront ainsi protégées et le sort inscrit sur le sac diminuera leurs auras.

Sak : Merci beaucoup. J'en prendrais grand soin.

Yelan : C'est mon fils qui va avoir besoin de ton aide maintenant. Prends soin de lui, je te le confis.

Alors que Skura devenait rouge comme une tomate, Shaolan ouvrit grand les yeux.

Shao : Mère qu'est-ce que…

Yelan : Chut…

Elle posa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de son fils, lui intimant le silence et lui fit un petit sourire.

Yelan : Tout sera bientôt finit et tu comprendras alors. Je n'ais pas vraiment agis comme une mère pour toi mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Al : Yelan, ce n'est pas vrai, tu…

Yelan : Qu'importe maintenant. Partez vite et faites bien attention à vous.

Avant que l'héritier Li n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Yelan le força à se retourner puis le poussa vers la sortie. Alfred la regarda une seconde avec tristesse et attendit que les enfants se soient un peu éloignés.

Al : On reviendra…

Yelan : Non, laisse mon fils en dehors de ça. Au moins, ma cruauté aura servit à le protéger.

Al : Ce sera à lui de choisir. Mais je ne l'empêcherais pas de revenir s'il le veut.

Yelan : Ca, j'en doute… Veille sur eux, Alfred.

Al : Oui.

Il attrapa sa valise puis regarda les 2 enfants qui traversaient le jardin et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Yelan referma la porte sans cesser de regarder son fils, qui disparaissait. Elle attendit un loin moment, même après les avoir perdu de vu puis se détourna, le syeux bien brillants.

Quelques heures plus tard au japon : 

Kéro ?

Alors que Tomoyo entrait dans le salon vêtu d'une tenue simple mais élégante et chaude, le dit Kéro vint à sa rencontre sous sa forme d'emprunt.

Kéro : Oui ?

Oyo : Tu es prêt ?

Kéro : Oui.

Il se faufila dans le sac que la jeune fille ouvrit pour lui.

Oyo : Pas trop à l'étroit ?

Kéro : Non. On peut y aller.

S'engageant dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant la porte, elle rencontra sa jeune servante qui l'attendait.

Servante : Votre mère vint de téléphoner, Melle. Elle s'inquiète pour vous et souhaiterais vous voir.

Oyo : Encore ? Très bien, je la rappellerais dans la journée. Peux-tu préparer 2 chambres d'amis s'il te plaît.

Servante : Bien sûr Melle. Dois-je comprendre que vous aurez des invités ce soir ?

Oyo : Oui. Ils vont rester quelques temps.

Servante : Bien.

Oyo lui fit un sourire puis attrapa ses clés de voiture et une veste puis sortit. Dehors, le vent froid balayait le paysage triste. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture avec un air un peu triste.

Kéro : Ca ne va pas Oyo ?

Oyo : Ce n'est rien. Je me souviens juste de l'affection que ma mère avait pour Sakura. Elle a été très bouleversée quand elle a disparue.

Kéro : Sakura n'aimerait pas te voir triste tu sais…

Oyo : Avant, c'est moi qui disais ça…

Kéro : Rassures-toi, je suis sûr qu'on la retrouvera !

Aéroport :

Le vol s'était déroulé sans problème. Sakura qui appréhendait un peu s'était finalement endormie, la tête poser sur l'épaule de son sois disant frère. Elle s'était réveillée une petite demie heure avant l'atterrissage pour lancer à nouveau le sort d'illusion sur Shaolan et elle. Pour le moment, ils attendaient le peu de bagage qu'ils avaient puis iraient retrouver Alfred.

Sak : J'ignorais que je parlais japonais…

Shao : Il faut croire que tu l'as appris, tout comme le chinois.

Sak : Toi aussi tu le parles.

Shao : J'a toujours voulu aller au japon alors je l'ais appris. Tiens, voilà nos bagages…

Il attrapa les 2 sacs puis emmena Sakura vers les toilettes afin de retrouver son majordome.

Au même moment : 

Tomopyo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et baissa les épaules avec lassitude.

Oyo : Zut ! Leur vol à plus d'une heure de retard… Je vais tout de même pas rentrer chez moi pour si peu… Kéro, un tour dans Tokyo, ça te dis ?

Kéro : Ba… Pourquoi pas ?

Soudain, le gardien fronça les sourcils puis se figea. S'il avait été humain, Oyo aurait presque pu le voir devenir aussi blanc que la neige.

Kéro : Je sens la magie de Sakura !!!!!!!!

Il venait de bondir hors du sac en hurlant, attirant tous les regards. Aussitôt, Tomoyo l'attrapa et se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'y était et elle put lâcher le petit animal.

Oyo : Mais ça va pas !!!

Kéro : Sakura était dans les parages, je l'ais senti !

Oyo tristement : Kéro…

Kéro : Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible ! Elle était là, je l'ais senti !!!!!!! Il faut me croire Oyo, j'en suis sûr ! C'était sa magie, celle des cartes !

Oyo : C'était peut être comme l'autre jour.

Kéro : Non. Là, c'était proche, je me demande même comment je ne l'ais pas senti avant ! Je te jure, c'était elle !!!

Oyo : Mais si c'était elle, elle aurait téléphonée…

Kéro : je sais, c'est incompréhensible mais c'est elle…

Oyo : Tu n'auras qu'à en parler avec Eriol. Il serait ici dans peu de temps.

Kéro : Tu as raison.

En Chine

: Alors ?

**: Aucun problème, ils ne se tenaient pas sur leurs gardes.**

: Vous avez fais quoi ?

**: Pour le moment, ils sont ligotés et enfermés. Mon frère veille sur eux. J'étais en train de modifier toutes les photos de famille…**

: Surtout, ne les tues pas, ils pourraient nous servir.

**: Sakura est arrivée ?**

: Aucune idée… Mais tenez vous prêt au cas où. De toute façon, Dimitri leur a laissé champ libre pour qu'ils reviennent ici.

**: Très bien. Oh fait Tristan, peut-on éliminer Alfred ?**

: Hum… Oui, mais ne toucher pas à Shaolan. On évite une guerre avec la famille Li.

Le blondinet raccrocha avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres. D'un jour à l'autre le piège allait se refermer sur la jeune fille et il en aurait finit avec cette histoire louche. Il commençait de plus en plus à sentir que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire et il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Ben voilà, ils sont enfin au japon… L'heure des révélations va enfin être arrivée vous ne pensez pas ? Mais rien n'est encore finit, ça va continuer à se corser Ouhouhouhou !!!!!

Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai fais assez court nivo jour avant voyage et voyage. Simplement, c'est pour éviter de faire un chap qui ne sert à rien… Désolée si à ça vous fais un peu bizarre de faire des saut dans le temps comme ça Bisous


	17. Tomoeda

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Vous commencez à le savoir, mais les personnages sauf exception, ne sont pas à moi.

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Il est temps pour Sakura, Shaolan et Alfred de quitter la Chine car le BNL les recherche toujours. On ignore réellement ce que veut Yelan, cependant, elle semble tenir à son fils plus qu'elle ne le dit. Voilà donc nos amis à Tokyo, mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'au même moment, Tomoyo et Kéro s'y trouvent pour récupérer Eriol. Et le gardien à bel et bien sentit la magie de Sakura, mais juste une fraction de seconde…

Petit mot : Chalut mina san…Ca fait vraiment un bail que j'ai pas travaillée sur cette fic alors j'me suis dis qu'il était temps que je m'y remette. Je vous fais donc un petit chapitre en m'excusant platement…

Chapitre 17 : Tomoeda.

Sakura regardait le paysage depuis sa place dans le taxi. Shaolan, à ses côtés, discutait avec son majordome, assis à la place du mort.

Shao : Je comprends, mais pourquoi nous a-t-elle envoyé ici ?

Al : Je me le demande aussi… _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête ?_

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté l'aéroport et le paysage commençait doucement à changer. Il se défaisait de ses grands immeubles pour se parer d'arbres et de petites maisons. Soudain, alors qu'il était dans une ville, Sakura sursauta et plaqua ses mains contre la vitre, son nez frôlant aussi la vitre. Shaolan s'en aperçu et se pencha vers la jeune fille, inquiet.

Shao : Sakura ? Un problème ?

Sak : je… C'est… Cet endroit… Arrêtez-vous. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez-vous !

Malgré sa surprise, le chauffeur préféra obéir et ralentit doucement la voiture. Elle n'était même pas encore stopper que Sakura ouvrit la porte et sauta, manquant de tomber.

Shao : Sakura !!!! Alfred, occupes-toi des valises !

Il sauta à son tour et partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui avait disparue au coin d'une rue. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin, immobile comme une statue, planté en plein milieu d'une ruelle, les yeux fixer sur ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un temple.

Shao : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui… t'as.. pris… ?

Le garçon ralentit son pas et c'est le nez en l'air qu'il rejoignit sa compagne.

Shao : C'est un... temple, non ? Il doit être très ancien… C'est étrange, je…

Sak : Je connais cet endroit ! Shaolan, je suis sûre d'être déjà venue ici…

La brunette fronça les sourcils et fit un pas hésitant vers l'entrée.

Shao : Attends. Trouvons d'abord un lieu où loger. Nous reviendrons après…

Elle se figea sur place, toujours intriguée puis finalement voulue faire demi tour. Cependant, un étrange sentiment broya son estomac et sans s'en rendre compte, elle jeta un regard à la sacoche qui contenait ces cartes. Posant la main dessus, elle fut troublée de sentir une sorte de sentiment de joie, comme s'il émanait des cartes.

Sak : Shao… On dirait… On dirait que les cartes sont contentes d'être ici…

Shao : Pardon ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, une faible lueur s'échappa du sac et une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva dans les airs.

_Nous allons te guider…_

Si Sakura ne fut nullement surprise car elle reconnaissait la voix de l'autre jour, Shaolan, lui, recula d'un pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

Shao : Qui… Qui parle… ?

Sak : C'est comme l'autre fois, lorsque j'ai utilisé ma magie… Êtes-vous les cartes ?

_Oui…_

La lumière s'intensifia puis une sorte de fumée s'agglutina devant les 2 jeunes gens. Shaolan poussa un cri et s'avança pour protéger sa compagne de voyage mais la brume se transforma en miroir et une jeune fille en sortit. Elle portait une tenue très étrange et ses longs cheveux étaient en partie maintenus par des rubans verts. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à Sakura.

_Je suis la Carte du Miroir, une des seules capable de parler… Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ?_

Sak : Non… Enfin je… Je sais que vous êtes des amies mais…

_Utilise la carte de la lumière, elle te guidera._

Sans autres explications, elle regagna son miroir et disparue à nouveau et se transforma en carte. Celle-ci glissa lentement jusqu'à la main de Sakura, qui l'attrapa.

_Aie confiance. Nous ne savons pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais aies confiance. Tu nous à capturé et transformé une par une… Tu es notre maîtresse maintenant. Nous serons toujours là pour toi._

Des bruits de pas brisèrent le moment magique et Alfred apparu au coin de la rue. Il s'approcha d'eux, leurs quelques petites valises avec lui.

Al : Maître Shaolan ! Le chauffeur m'a indiqué que nous, nous trouvions à Tomoeda.

Shao : Ah ? Parfait alors… Sakura, vas-tu faire ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Sak : Oui… Elles ne me veulent pas de mal… Voyons, la carte de la lumière…

Sortant ses cartes, elle chercha la bonne dedans et la tira pour la regarder. Puis elle jeta un regard circulaire à la rue et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, libéra son sceptre.

Sak : Carte de la Lumière, prêtes moi ta force et viens moi en aide !

Dès que la carte fut touché par le bout du sceptre, une lumière très vive brilla et une femme à la beauté irréelle apparu. Elle était vêtue de blanc et même ses cheveux étaient argentés. Tout comme la carte précédente, elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant puis se dispersa sous les yeux incrédules du petit groupe. Seul un trait fin demeura à environs 1 mètre du sol.

Sak : Suivons-le !

Pas très loin d'ici : 

Matthieu qui lisait tranquillement chez lui se releva d'un coup alors que des majestueuses ailes l'entouraient. Lors que les plumes s'écartèrent, il avait de longs cheveux argentés aux reflets bleus et portait une tunique étrange de couleur blanche et bleue.

Je ressens la magie de ma maîtresse…

Il ferma les yeux puis après être sortit de chez lui, s'envola dans les airs sans peine.

Maison Kinimoto :

Hey, Alan vient voir ça !

Le dénommé Alan laissa ce qu'il faisait et monta les escaliers afin de rejoindre son frère, occupé dans la chambre du frère de Sakura. Il ne jeta même pas un regard aux 2 hommes ligotés sur le lit et alla à la fenêtre où son frère regardait l'extérieur. Il lui montra un truc.

Alan : Merde, c'est quoi ça ?

Alex : Je sais pas mais… Regarde un peu ce qu'il y à au bout… C'est pas la gamine qu'on doit ramener ?

Alan : Si c'est elle ! Empêches les de faire du bruit, je m'occupe d'eux.

Il eut juste le temps de descendre et de cacher son matériel avant que la sonnette de l'entrée retentisse. Il prit un profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Alan : Oui, j'arrive…

Il ouvrit la porte puis afficha une mine de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts, en découvrant le petit groupe. Ils étaient en train de reprendre leurs souffles car visiblement, ils avaient dû courir pour venir ici. Et plus aucune trace de la moindre lumière.

Alan : Sa… Sa… Saku… ra ? C'est… bien toi ?

Il s'approcha d'eux en titubant à moitié, les larmes aux coins des yeux puis d'un seul coup tomba à genoux devant sa pseudo sœur afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Alan : Sakura !!!!! Tu es saine et sauve ! Tu es revenue, enfin !!!!!

La voix entre coupé de sanglots, il étouffait presque la jeune fille tant il la serrait.

Sak : Attendez… Je…

Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et recula légèrement pour fixer l'homme en silence.

Sak : Je… vous connais ?

Alan : Hein ? Mais… Mais c'est moi voyons… Toya, ton frère.

La brunette parut surprise puis s'approcha des l'homme et tendit ses mains pour toucher son visage.

Sak intriguée : Mon… frère… Frère…

Alan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Sakura ?

Shao : Euh… Elle est amnésique.

Alan : Pardon ?

Il regarda le garçon et écouta ses explications avec un calme olympien. Puis le pseudo Toya les fit entrer.

Alan : Je dois vous remercier d'avoir prit soin de ma sœur et de l'avoir ramener saine et sauve chez nous… Comment puis-je vous dédommager, Mr… ?

Shao : Li… Shaolan Li.

Alfred fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard étrange à leur hôte tandis qu'il les menait au salon. Il leur proposa une boisson et les installa à la table le temps d'aller préparer le thé. Sakura passa un court instant à regarder les photos qui trônait dans la pièce. Sans aucun doute, s'étaient bien elle et l'homme. Il y avait aussi d'autres photos avec un homme plus âgé, sûrement leur père. Par contre, la seule photo de femme se trouvait sur la table. Sakura la regarda fixement alors que son frère arrivait.

Alan : Sakura, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Il déposa les tasses de thé en face de chaque personne et s'assit à son tour.

Sak : Euh… Juste mon prénom. Et nos… Parents ?

Alan : Et bien… Maman n'est plus depuis longtemps et papa… Il est au travail. Si tu savais comme nous avons eu si peur. On te cherche partout depuis ta disparition.

Sak : Je… Je suis désolée…

La jeune fille porta sa tasse à ses lèvres mais elle aperçu une silhouette au dessus de son frère et de peur, la laissa tomber. L'apparition ressemblait trait pour trait à la femme sur la photo, sauf qu'elle avait l'air inquiète et très triste. Shaolan, assit en face de Sakura, s'inquiéta de la réaction de son amie.

Sak : Ah… euh… Je… Excusez moi… Ce n'est rien.

Alan : Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais te servir une nouvelle tasse.

Il se leva, ramassa les morceaux de la tasse brisée et retourna dans la cuisine. Alfred en profita pour échanger sa tasse avec celui de leur hôte, à la surprise des jeunes gens. Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Al : Ne buvez pas votre thé…

Une fois que le pseudo Toya fut réinstallé, le majordome dégusta son thé par petites gorgée, imité par leur hôte. La conversation reprit tranquillement malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, le frère de Sakura grimaça. Il se leva en se tortillant mais s'écroula sur les genoux, renversant sa tasse sur le sol.

Al : J'espère que tu as choisit un poison rapide…

Alan : Tu… AaaAHhhh… Comment… as… Espèce de…

Il cracha un peu de sang puis tenta de se releva, s'appuyant à la table.

Alan : Comment as-tu… deviné… AaaHhhhh… ALEX !!!!!

Le cri fut son dernier car il retomba, inerte, sur le sol. Sakura poussa un petit cri et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Devant elle, la femme lui fit un sourire puis s'estompa.

Sak : Ah, non… Attends…

Shao : Sakura ?

Mais le bruit de pas au dessus les interpella et Alfred les força à sortir de la maison. Shaolan attrapa Sakura par la main et ils partirent en courant.

A quelques pas de là :

Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que Yue tournait dans le ciel, cherchant quelque chose. Il avait perdu très rapidement la trace de la magie de Sakura et commençait à ce demander s'il n'avait pas rêver. Normalement, il aurait du être capable de retrouver les cartes par leurs auras mais il ne sentait rien du tout. Apercevant la voiture de Tomoyo, il fit une descente en piquée, obligeant la conductrice à piler. Tout le monde sortit du véhicule.

Oyo : Yue ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?

Yue : J'ai sentit la magie de Sakura.

Kéro : Nous aussi, mais très rapidement.

A ce moment précis, un groupe de 3 personnes déboucha d'une ruelle à droite, passant non loin d'eux. Tomoyo poussa un cri en les voyant puis se lança à leur poursuite.

Sakura ! Sakura !!!!

Elle courait comme une folle, suivant les traces de son amie. Elle allait perdre espoir quand Sakura la dépassa en volant et, reprenant sa forme originelle, bloqua le petit groupe en se posant en travers de leur chemin.

Kéro : CA SUFFIT SAKURA !!!! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ??? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE… SHAOLAN ?

La brunette, effrayée se colla à son compagnon alors que Tomoyo arrivait par derrière.

Shao : Mais… Qu'est-ce… Vous êtes quoi ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Kéro ébahit : Té ? Tu te payes ma tête le morveux ? Et toi Sakura, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles depuis tant de temps ?

Oyo : Sakura !!!!!

Elle se jeta sur la jeune fille, bousculant l'héritier Li qui la regarda avec surprise.

Oyo : Sakura, tu es de retour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!!!

Sak : Euh… Je… Vous… Je vous connais… ?

Tomoyo cessa de serrer son amie et se recula un peu pour la regarder. Elle fixa ensuite Shaolan, qui semblait surprit aussi.

Al : C'est une longue histoire… Melle Tomoyo, pourriez-vous nous emmenez dans un lieu sûr ?

Tout le monde fut surprit de voir que l'adulte connaissait le prénom de la femme devant lui.

Al : Vous êtes bien Melle Tomoyo ?

Oyo : Euh… Oui. On se connaît ?

Al : Non, pas vraiment…

Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et fixa son maître. Ce dernier, immobile, semblait vraiment pétrifié. Les pupilles dilatées au maximum, il respirait avec lenteur. Soudainement, il secoua négativement la tête, comme s'il essayait de refuser quelque chose. Il se prit la tête entre les mains avec un cri et se courba légèrement.

Kéro : Le morveux ?

Shao : Non !!!!

Il se recula avec violence puis tomba à genoux, la tête toujours entre les mains.

Shao : Non ! J'y comprends plus rien !!!! C'est impossible ! Aaaahhhhhh !

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, semblant souffrir. Sakura se libéra de l'étreinte de Tomoyo et s'approcha de lui. Malheureusement, il poussa un hurlement juste au moment où elle posait sa main sur son dos. Une vague de magie percuta tout le monde, se propageant dans toute la rue.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà tt le monde. Un petit chapitre de plus… Je pense que tout le monde à plus ou moins comprit l'intrigue qui entourait Shao et sa mère… Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.


	18. Vérité cachée, vérité dévoilée

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Aie, aie, aie. De retour à Tomoeda, les cartes guide Sakura jusque chez elle, mais voilà que son frère tente de l'empoisonner. Cependant, alors que le petit groupe prend la fuite, ils se font rattraper par Kéro et Tomoyo. Visiblement, Shaolan n'est pas un inconnu, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Chapitre 18 : Vérité cachée, vérité dévoilée.

La vague de magie se propagea dans toute la rue alors que Shaolan poussait un cri de douleur. Il se laissa tomber en avant, se bloquant avec les mains et tenta de reprendre son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Shao : Non… Comment… Comment ais-je pu… Oublier ça… ?

Il gardait les yeux fixement collés au sol tandis que de nombreux souvenirs s'imposaient à sa mémoire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le défilé cesse et qu'il puisse retrouver son calme. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Sakura, assise près de lui, l'air visiblement inquiet. Son regard se fit si doux qu'elle se sentit rougir, encore plus quand il se rassit et posa une main sur sa joue.

Shao : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu t'oublier… Ton visage, ta voix…Même ton si merveilleux sourire…

Sak : Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Alfred poussa un soupir.

Al : Et bien, tout simplement que vous, vous connaissez.

Kéro : Il se passe quoi, là ?

Oyo : J'aimerais aussi le savoir.

Al : Quand Maître Shaolan est revenu du japon après la transformation de la carte scellée, sa mémoire a été altérée.

Sak grinçant des dents : Ma Mère… Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

Al : Yelan s'était arrangée pour ne pas qu'on puisse vous en parlez. Maintenant, pourrions-nous aller discuter ailleurs ?

Oyo : Ah, oui ! Venez…

Les guidant, elle les ramena à la voiture ou Kaho, Eriol et cie les attendant. Yué se garda bien de se jeter au cou de sa maîtresse, mais il était visiblement très heureux de la revoir.

Maison Li, Chine, Hong-Kong :

Kuzanagi se dépêcha d'entrer dans le salon pour retrouver sa maîtresse. Cette dernière se tenait debout devant l'immense baie vitrée, immobile comme une statue.

Yelan : Tu viens m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuza : Pardonnez-moi… C'est Suichiro. Il s'est retourné contre la maison Li.

Yelan : Nous perdons donc un appui fort important. Et un Keikai…

Kuza : Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétiez pas, nous trouverons un moyen.

Yelan : Hum… heureusement que Shaolan n'est plu ici… Si seulement Clow était là, on aurait pu tenter quelque chose.

Kuza : Mais il est mort !!!!! Arrêtez de penser au passé et allez de l'avant ! La nouvelle génération est là ! Shaolan et Sakura pourraient vous aider !

Yelan : NON ! C'est mon seul fils… Il ressemble tant à son père. Je me refuse à le mettre en danger.

Kuza : Pardonnez-moi.

Avec tristesse, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant sa maîtresse dans sa solitude.

Yelan : _Shao, tu as réussit à te libérer finalement…_ _C'est une bonne chose, tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre ta vie, petit Li._

Kuzanagi rencontra Pierre sur son chemin qui lui fit un sourire et lui tendit le téléphone.

Pierre : Le sort est rompu. Il est temps de le mettre au courant de toute l'histoire, même de ce qu'ignore Alfred. Moi je ne connais pas tout, mais toi…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et lui glissa d'office le téléphone entre les mains.

Tomoeda : 

Shaolan s'était mit à l'écart dans une autre pièce pour pouvoir lire la lettre que sa mère lui avait donnée. Comme convenue, elle s'était effectivement ouverte d'elle-même et il en tira le papier, retrouvant la fine écriture de sa mère dessus.

_Mon fils, mon très cher enfant…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela signifiera que le sort que je t'ai jeter il y a moins d'un an a été levé. Et de ce fait, tu auras surpassé ma magie. J'en suis fortement heureuse, malheureusement, cela veut également dire que ta vie sera en danger si tu restes en chine. Tu as toujours possédé un grand pouvoir, comme feu, ton père et je savais que tu deviendrais fort._

_Je t'avais envoyé au japon afin de te protéger mais lors de ton dernier retour, j'ai jugé nécessaire de bloquer ta mémoire afin de te garder auprès de moi pour pouvoir te protéger. Puisses-tu me pardonner d'avoir agis aussi égoïstement et d'avoir tant fais souffrir celle que tu aimes. Au fond, même si je le voulais, je n'ais jamais été une bonne…_

La papier disparu soudainement des yeux de Shaolan et fut déchiré en mille morceaux par Alfred, peu content.

Shao furieux : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Al : Je connais Yelan et je me doute de ce qu'elle a écrit là dedans. Comme toujours, elle reporte entièrement la faute sur elle, s'accablant de mille reproches. Elle veut toujours porter toute la peine du monde sur son dos. Mais comme toujours, je suis sûr qu'elle ne dit pas l'important ! Ton père était un très grand magicien et quand il est mort, paix à son âme, Yelan s'est retrouvé à devoir assurer l'avenir de la famille Li, toute seule ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que cela signifie. J'étais souvent à ses côtés et je sais de quoi je parle. Elle a toujours refusé que ses enfants, surtout toi, ayez le même destin que le sien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle a agit comme ça, pourquoi elle a bloqué ta mémoire, mais il y avait une raison très profonde pour qu'elle fasse ce geste. Elle savait qu'un jour pou l'autre, tu le saurais et que tu ne lui pardonnerais pas ! Pourtant, elle l'a fait !

Shao : Si tu m'avais laissé lire, on l'aurait su !

Al : J'en doute fort. Connaissant ta mère, jusqu'au bout, elle te protégera ! Tu ne sais pas combien elle tient à toi et t'aime !!!!

Shao : Ah oui ? Et comment je dois réagir moi ? Hein, COMMENT ????? Je dois me réjouir de ce qu'elle a fait ? Lui en être reconnaissant ?

La colère du garçon n'était en fait que le reflet de sa tristesse et Alfred le comprit bien. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui et le fixa.

Al doucement : Non, bien sur que non. Tu es en droit de lui en vouloir. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en mains.

Shao : Mais y'a rien à comprendre, sauf qu'elle a tenter de me priver de ma vie !

La dispute naissante fut arrêtée par une sonnerie de téléphone et Shaolan chercha la sien. Quand il le décrocha, une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

_Maître Shaolan ?_

Oui.

_Excusez moi, c'est Kuzanagi._

Que puis-je pour toi ?

_Il faut que vous reveniez en chine ! Je vous en prie, votre mère ne tiendra pas longtemps à cette allure !_

Shaolan fut autant surprit par ce que la jeune servant disait que par son ton suppliant et paniqué. Etonnement, il sentit une boule d'inquiétude se former dans son ventre.

Calme toi, Kuzanagi… Que se passe-t-il donc avec ma mère ?

_Je vous en prie, revenez avec Melle Sakura !_

Après ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle vous à fait quitter une première fois le pays afin de vous mettre à l'abris du BNL. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'est très vite intéresser à ce qui se passait au japon et elle n'allait plus pouvoir vous protéger. Quand vous être revenu la seconde fois, elle à choisi de se débrouillée pour que vous rester en chine, quitte à perdre votre amour._

Le BNL… encore lui ?

Ce n'est pas un simple laboratoire. Ils font de nombreuses expériences, notamment quand ça a attrait à la magie. Ils veulent réveiller un démon afin de diriger le japon. Votre mère maintient plusieurs Keikai afin que ce démon soit endormit mais… Si vous étiez rentrer dans votre rôle d'héritier Li, vous auriez représenté un danger pour le BNL et ils vous aurait tué !

Alfred qui s'était rapproché de son maître afin d'entendre également, eut un grognement mauvais.

Je comprends mieux… Combien de barrière reste-t-il ?

2 sont sous la magie de Maîtresse Yelan et trois sont tombées pour le moment. Elle montre des signes de faiblesses très inquiétant !!!! Il faut faire vite !

Est-ce que… Ma mère était-elle au courant pour Sakura ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Elle la croyait au japon. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire parce que Melle Sakura n'est pas une Li. C'est le destin des Li de protéger la chine et c'est très lourd à porter. Pourtant, Melle Sakura aurait la puissance nécessaire pour lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, le BNL à mit la main sur Sakura, mais Maîtresse Yelan ne l'a apprit que quand je lui ais dis qu'une certaine Sakura vivait avec vous. Quand elle a su que la jeune fille n'avait plus de mémoire, elle s'en ait beaucoup voulu. Maître Shaolan, je vous en prie. Si vous ne l'aidez pas, elle finira par mourir et la chine tombera aussi ! Elle est vraiment en mauvaise posture !_

Elle ignore que vous avez contacté Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ?

… Oui. C'est Pierre qui m'a prié de le faire.

L'héritier Li baissa la tête, sentant des larmes venir à ses yeux. Il serra un peu plus le téléphone.

Sak avait raison… Mère me protégeait, elle le savait… Et je n'ais rien vu… Jamais. Egoïstement, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle me considérait comme un fardeau, rien de plus…

Comme des larmes glissaient le long des joues du garçon et que sa gorge se nouait, Alfred récupéra le téléphone.

Rassures-toi, Kuzanagi, on reviendra le plus vite !

Il raccrocha et déposa le téléphone sur le sol afin d'attirer doucement son maître à lui. Comme un père consol son fils, sil glissa ses bras dans son dos et le serra tendrement.

Shao : Je… J'étais sûr qu'elle… n'en avait rien à faire de moi… Alors qu'elle… me surprotégeait… et j'ai… rien vu. Rien du tout… Même pas sa détresse… Je suis trop nul…

Cachant son visage dans les vêtements de son majordome, Shaolan se laissa aller à pleurer toute sa colère et sa tristesse. A quelques pièces de là, ignorant de qui se tramait vraiment, le reste du groupe prenait le thé.

Toya : Où est Sakura ?

Le garçon se remettait de ses émotions. Il avait été sauver par Yué, venu les chercher après que Sakura est raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le père de Sakura était également là mais ne cherchait pas trop à tout comprendre. L'important était que sa fille soit là, saine et sauf.

Kaho : Hum… Je crois que Tomoyo est allée la chercher, ne t'en fais pas.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les 2 jeunes filles. Sakura avait l'air assez fatiguée.

Toya : Alors petit monstre, on joue à cache-cache ?

Malgré son sourire, on pouvait sentir une tristesse voilée du fait de la perte de mémoire de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, elle le regarda avec une sorte d'incompréhension qui lui broya le cœur. Yukito passa son bras au dessus de celui du garçon et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Toya.

Yuki : Elle finira par se souvenir…

Toya le regarda avec mélancolie puis reporta son attention sur la revenante. Elle avait lâché Tomoyo et arpentait la pièce dans tous les sens. Si sa mémoire n'était effectivement pas entière, il lui revenait régulièrement des fragments, mais toujours en relation avec les cartes. Comme si la magie avait rendu plus forts certains souvenir. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures et finalement, il fut décidé que la jeune fille, se souvenant avant tout de Tomoyo et de Shaolan, resterait chez sa meilleure amie. Son père accepta son choix sans chercher à le contredire. Toya couina un peu mais décida de repartir tout de même, Yukito avec lui.

Toya : Passe nous voir demain, petit monstre…

Sak : Je… Je ne suis pas un petit monstre !

Il eut un sourire, un vrai cette fois et posa sa main sur le crâne de sa jeune sœur pour les lui ébouriffer.

Toya : Oh que si !

Une fois les garçons partis, un silence pesant s'installa entre le reste du groupe. Shaolan qui les avait rejoint depuis un bon bout de moment se sentait visiblement plus à l'aise que la jeune fille mais il ne ovulais pas trop la blesser en parlant du passé alors qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Soudain, Kéro claqua des mains et vola jusqu'à Tomoyo.

Kéro : Je sais. Peut être que ça aiderait Sakura si tu lui montrais les vidéos de ses chasses…

Oyo : Mais oui ! Très bonne idée !

Elle se leva, imitant son amie mais alors qu'elle pensait que Shaolan allait la suivre, ce dernier hoche négativement la tête. Déjà, quand il était revenu, il avait eut une réaction étrange alors que ses yeux étaient rougis.

Sak : Tu… ne veux pas venir ?

Shao : Non. Il faut que je parle avec Eriol.

Il se leva et prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Shao : Tu m'as manqué…

Sak : Shao…

L'intervention intempestive de Kéro arrêta la scène quelque peu fleur bleu.

Kéro : Té, c'est quoi ton prob le morveux ?

Shao : Toi la peluche ! Je t'ai pas sonné !

Ils se défièrent du regard, grinçants des dents et avant que Sakura n'ait pu intervenir, le gardien eut un sourire franc.

Kéro : Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver, gamin !

Shao : Ca me coûte de dire cela, mais moi aussi…

Comme Tomoyo passa son bras sous celui de Sakura pour l'emmener avec elle, la jeune amnésique ne put voir le reste des retrouvailles.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Pffff, j'avais zappé que j'étais prise tout aujourd'hui… Il me restait pas grand-chose en plus, si j'avais su, j'aurais tout finis hier Enfin, voilà le chap tt de même, petit, mais là ! Gros bisous tous plein.


	19. Choix

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Une ârtie de la vérité à enfin été dévoilée… En réalité, Shaolan connaît Sakura et pour cause, il a été son rival avant d'être son petit copain. Mais sa mère, pour le protéger, avait bloqué sa mémoire et celle de ses proches. Mais ne attendant, Sakura ne se souvient toujours pas de tout…

Chapitre 19 : Choix

Tristan entra comme une tornade dans le bureau de son supérieur et se planta menaçant devant lui, ce qui obligea le russe à lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Dimitri : Oui ?

Tristan : Sakura nous a échappé…

Dimitri : Vraiment ?

L'homme ne semblait nullement en colère, ce qui surprit au plus haut point son subordonné. L'anglais fronça les sourcils.

Tristan : Mon homme m'a prévenu… Ses explications ont embrouillés mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle court toujours.

Dimitri : Hum… ? Ba, tant pis. Nous nous passerons d'elle pour la première partie du plan.

Tristan : Et c'est tout ? Tu semblais pourtant bien pressé que je la ramène !!!

Le russe eut un petit sourire et lâcha définitivement ses papiers pour fixer son interlocuteur avec une expression de satisfaction.

Dimitri : Oui, c'est tout.

Tristan : J'ai perdu l'un de mes meilleur homme et pourquoi ? Rien ????

Dimitri : Pas pour rien… Nous savons que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est protégée… J'attends juste une petite information et nous agirons.

Tristan en colère : J'espère que ton information vaut bien le coup ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu me paieras la mort de mon homme !

Faisant volte face, le blondinet sortit du bureau en veillant visiblement à bien claquer la porte. Son supérieur eut un autre sourire et fit légèrement pivoter son siège vers un coin d'ombre de la pièce.

Dimitri : Il est remonté le petit anglais…

Oui… C'est pourquoi il demeure dangereux…

La voix était d'une douceur incroyable et surtout, féminine.

Dimitri : Vraiment ? Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord !

Ne crois pas cela, Tristan commence à se méfier. Occupes-t-en rapidement.

Dimitri : Très bien…

Le russe hocha affirmativement de la tête puis se replongea dans ses papiers.

A Tomoeda :

Elle était morte de fatigue, mais la mémoire un peu plus complète. Tout l'après midi durant, elle avait visionné les DVD de ses exploits de bien des années auparavant. Des souvenirs n'avaient eut cesse de revenir, lui donnant au final, un bon mal de tête. Cependant, si elle se souvenait de beaucoup de chose, cela n'avait réellement qu'un rapport avec les cartes. Elle parvenait un peu plus à définir le caractère de Shaolan ainsi que celui de Kéro et Yué, mais rien de bien précis n'était revenu. Cependant, elle avait déjà plus l'impression de connaître tout le petit monde qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui, sauf son père et son frère. Mais ayant ainsi passé le reste de la journée, elle ne vit même pas Shaolan, qui était resté avec les 4 gardiens et cie, même Tomoyo l'avait laissé. Elle ferma les yeux avec lassitude et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais quelques secondes après, la présence de quelqu'un et le bruit caractéristique du froissement de tissu d'une robe la forcèrent à ouvrit les paupières. Elle tomba presque nez à nez avec une caméra et Tomoyo derrière.

Excuses moi ! Cela fait tellement longtemps et tu étais si belle…

Sak souriant : Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais… Tu sais où est Shaolan ?

Oyo : Hum… Avec tout le monde, à table. J'étais venue te dire que le souper était prêt.

Sak : Ca tombe bien… Tomoyo… ?

Oyo : Oui ?

Sak : Tu me connais bien… Alors dis moi… Shaolan… Est-ce que j'aimais Shaolan avant… ?

La styliste coupa son caméscope et le posa sur la petite table basse pour venir prendre place à côté de son amie, sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Oyo : Qu'est-ce que ton cœur dit ?

Sak : Je ne sais pas… Je tiens beaucoup à lui…

Oyo : Tu l'aimes ? Tu ne supporterais pas qu'il parte ?

Sak : Oui…

Oyo : Alors tu es bien notre Sakura… Quand Shaolan n'est pas revenu de Chine la seconde fois, tu t'es beaucoup inquiétée et finalement, je pense que tu es partie à sa recherche…

Sak : Mais lui, il ressentait quelque chose, pour moi ?

Oyo : Allons, tu as bien vu comment il se comporte avec toi… Visiblement, même sans mémoire, il tenait à toi. Vous avez tout de même réussit à vous retrouver !!!!

Sak : Tu as raison…

Oyo : Allons, viens maintenant.

Le repas permit à Sakura de décompresser un peu et de retrouver Shaolan surtout. Elle mangea avec envie et lorsque l'heure du coucher pointa le bout de son nez, elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle tombait de sommeil et se laissa guider par son amie. Elle se retrouva dans la grande chambre de Tomoyo dans laquelle on avait déplié le canapé lit. Kéro s'installa sur un oreiller à côté d'elle, lui rappelant de bon souvenir. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il arrivait de temps en temps que l'animal dorme ainsi avec elle. La jeune amnésique se réveilla bien plus tard alors que les étoiles avaient totalement pris possession du ciel d'encre. Elle repoussa la couverture avec douceur, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Kéro et se leva. Silencieusement, elle traversa la chambre et se dirigea dans le salon. Elle trouva Shaolan endormit sur le canapé, enroulé dans une bonne couverture. Si Alfred dormait dans une chambre plus loin, Sakura avait demandé, égoïstement, au garçon de rester dans la pièce juste à côté d'elle, d'où sa présence sur le canapé. Hésitant, elle le regarda un bon petit bout de temps puis, s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et souleva la couverture avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pu.

Shao : Sak ?

Il ouvrit mollement un œil et la regarda avec gentillesse. La jeune fille sentit ses joues devenir rouges néanmoins, elle ne prit pas ses jambes à son coup.

Sak : Euh… Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux… Dormir avec toi ?

Le jeune Li la regarda encore sans rien dire puis s'enfonça au maximum dans le canapé afin de lui faire de la place.

Shao : On va être à l'étroit.

Sak : Tant pis…

Elle s'allongea, le dos contre la poitrine de Shaolan et glissa ses mains sous sa tête pour se faire un oreiller. Il n'y eut pas de bruit pendant un bon petit bout de temps puis Shaolan rompit le silence de la nuit.

Shao : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Sak : Je… Je voulais juste être près de toi…

Shao : Ah… Euh…

De nouveau, le silence s'imposa. Le temps de quelques respirations et l'héritier Li se lança à l'eau.

Shao : Ecoutes Sak… Je… Je dois retourner chez moi, en chine…

Il sentit automatiquement le corps de son amie se crispé.

Shao : Mais je reviendrais…

Shaolan se releva sur un coude pour regarder le profil de sa compagne.

Sak faiblement : Tu as dis ça la dernière fois aussi… Mais tu n'es jamais revenu…

Shao : Oui mais… Cette fois, ma mère ne pourra rien faire contre moi…

Sak : Il pourrait t'arriver autre chose.

Shao : Mais je ne peux tout de même pas la laisser mourir !

Sak soupirant : Dans ce cas, je repars aussi.

Elle se retourna sur le dos afin de lui faire face, les yeux décidés plus que jamais.

Shao : Quoi ? Tu viens de retrouver les tiens…

Sak : Je ne veux pas te perdre encore ! Ne pars pas sans moi, pas encore… S'il te plaît !

Comme une larme coulait de coin de l'œil de la brunette, Shaolan l'essuya avec douceur et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

Shao : D'accord, j'ai bien compris. Nous irons tout les 2 aider ma mère.

Sakura souriante : Oui !

… A suivre…

Lou : Bonjour tout le monde !!! Désolée, c'est un peu la bousculade !!!!!! Changement de plan, je vais chez mon père ce weekend or chez lui, y'a pas le net ! Donc me voilà a taper mes textes que j'ai en retard. Vous n'aurez donc pas de new chap ce weekend. (Déjà l'autre non plus, j'étais malade ) Je n'ais même pas répondu à vos reviews, j'en suis navrée mais avec la fac et tous les spectacles que j'ai à voir obligatoirement, j'ai plus le temps ! Cependant, promis, j'y répondrais en même temps que celle pour ce chap !!!! Gros bisous


	20. Complication

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Voilà que nos amis doivent retourner aussitôt en chine afin de venir en aide à la maman de Shaolan. Mais Sakura pour sa part, n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire…

Chapitre 20 : Complication

C'est un léger froissement plus que le soleil levant du matin qui sortit Shaolan du monde des rêves. Il tourna la tête en voyant un mouvement sur sa gauche et découvrir avec horreur Tomoyo.

Shao : Oyo !!!!!!

Le cri réveilla en sursaut Sakura qui dormait encore contre lui alors que la cinéaste faisait une mimique au garçon.

Sak endormit : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A ce moment précis, une autre voix s'éleva dans la maison et Kéro, visiblement réveillé aussi par le cri arriva et découvrait tout juste la scène.

Kéro : Arggggggg !!!! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Sak, le morveux ????

Shao : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines la peluche ! J'ai pas touché à Sak !!!!

Kéro : Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça alors que Sakura est dans tes bras ?

Shao : de toute façon, à se que je sache, t'es ni son père ni son fiancé !!!!

Kéro : Mais je suis son protecteur !!!! Espèce de sale morveux, je vais…

Comme Kéro s'était approché du couple pour hurler sur la garçon, Sakura pu poser sa main sur la gardien pour lui caresser la tête.

Sak : Kéro, tout va bien… Shaolan n'a rien fait du tout…

Kéro : Oui mais… AaaaAaahhhhhh !!!!

La jeune fille attira l'animal à elle et le serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras tout en se levant.

Sak : Fallait le dire si tu voulais un câlin.

Ce geste si familier rassura étrangement l'animal qui se calma et se laissa docilement faire, trop heureux de retrouver ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Pendant ce temps, Tomoyo se glissa à côté de Shaolan, encore assit sur la canapé.

Oyo : Bien dormis ?

Shao : Oui… Ah ! Toi, je te retiens !!!!

Oyo : Vous étiez tellement mignon, je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de vous filmer endormis.

Shao : C'est pas une raison !!!!!

Oyo : Hihihihi….. Dis Shaolan, je peux te poser une question juste par curiosité ?

Shao : Vas-y.

Oyo : Dans… Dans ta vie sans mémoire… Tu as eu d'autres petites amies ?

Shao : Tu t'inquiète de savoir si je pourrais faire souffrir Sakura avec des histoires d'amours… Tu n'as pas changée, toujours à veiller sur Sak…

Le garçon détourna les yeux de son hôte pour fixer sa compagne qui étouffait toujours son gardien. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une sorte de tristesse.

Shao : Non… Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne supportais pas la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés… Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sak. C'est comme ci… Ma mémoire, mon corps savaient sans se rappeler.

Oyo : Oh… C'est très touchant…

Shao : Oui. Je savais qu'on m'attendais mais inconsciemment.

C'est parce qu'il y a des sentiments qui sont plus forts que tout et que l'on ne peut effacer… L'amour en fait généralement partie.

Tomoyo et Shaolan se retournèrent d'un même geste pour voir entrer Eriol et Kaho. Le garçon leur fit un franc sourire puis jeta un regard amusé à Sakura qui se faisait gronder par Kéro parce qu'elle avait faillit le tuer. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux sans interrompre le moment des retrouvailles.

Eriol : C'est comme pour Sakura… Les sentiments qu'elle a pour les cartes sont forts et ilos sont rester plus facilement.

Shao : Elle m'aime moins que les cartes alors ?

Eriol souriant : Non… Mais pour le cas des cartes, cela est du à la magie… D'une certaine façon, le lien magique qu'elle a avec les cartes a du vouloir protéger ses souvenir avec elles… Mais comme tu peux le voir, Sakura retrouve un peu plus son caractère… Avec le temps, elle reprendra ses marques et tout redeviendra naturel pour elle… Tout comme toi, le sentiment d'amour qu'elle éprouvait à ton égard est resté très présent, sinon, vous ne vous seriez pas retrouver par « hasard » en chine… Et elle ne se serait pas forcément attaché à toi aussi vite et de la même façon. Sans que tu t'en rende compte, elle est déjà un peu, notre Sakura…

Kaho : Regarde là ! N'est-ce pas comme ça qu'elle se comportait avec Kérobéros ? Ou avec toi ? Certes, elle a du mal à se souvenir de son frère, mais elle « sait » qui nous sommes tous. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi à l'aise.

Shao souriant : C'est vrai…

Sak : Eriol, Kaho !!! Bonjour !

La jeune fille revint vers eux avec un franc sourire. Elle n'avait eut aucun mal à retenir les prénoms surtout que pendant la nuit, elle s'était visiblement tout naturellement souvenue plus ou moins d'eux.

Eriol : Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Sak : Très bien !

Oyo : Bien, question simple, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui ?

Sak : Moi, je dois passer chez Toya et Dominique [1

Kéro : Non, Sak ! Dans ton cas, tu dois plutôt dire, chez papa et grand frère.

Sak : Oui mais… J'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que… Enfin que j'ai de la famille…

Kaho : Ca va revenir peu à petit, ne t'en fais pas…

Sak : Je sais…

Le plan de la journée fut donc programmé rapidement. Eriol, après avoir réservé les billets pour le retour, ira au temple de Kaho. De leur côté, Shaola, Sakura et Tomoyo se rendraient dans la famille de la jeune fille. De toute façon, il était hors de question de partir le jour même et il fut décidé de laisser à la jeune fille quelques jours avec sa famille

En Chine : 

Tristan tourna et retourna sur lui même tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever. Depuis que Sakura s'était enfuit, il dormait très mal et cette nuit n'avait pas échappée à cette règle. Il ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupire et se levant sans bruit, délaissa sa compagne rousse qui dormait.

Tout cette histoire tourne au vinaigre… Il serait peut être temps que je retourne chez moi… 

Après un petit déjeuné copieux, il se glissa sous une douche bien chaude, profitant pleinement de l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau pâle pour réfléchir et décompresser. Mais alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux, le corps emmitouflé dans un peignoir de coton, le téléphone sonna. Il se traîna de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à l'appareil et décrocha avec mécontentement le combiné.

Tristan : Valendeth, j'écoute.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura que la femme dans le lit était toujours endormie. Bien qu'elle ait remué, elle s'était visiblement de nouveau replongé dans les bras de morphée.

Salut Tristan !

La voix platonique malgré l'accent russe qui écorchait comme toujours les mots, fut aussitôt identifié par l'anglais. Le blondinet grinça des dents et passa de la cuisine au salon pour se planter devant l'immense fenêtre.

Tristan : Dimitri… Tu me téléphone chez moi… Un dimanche matin de surplus ! Ca n'annonce rien de bon.

Dimitri : Allons, je ne suis tout de même pas un oiseau de mauvaise augure !

Tristan : Je crains que si.

Dimitri : Oulà, t'es levé du pied gauche ?

Tristan mécontent : Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Dimitri : Et bien, puisque tes agents n'ont pas réussis à récupéré Sakura, je me disais que tu devais te sentir humilier aussi je te propose une revanche.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait rien de bon.

Tristan : Viens en aux faits !

Dimitri : je te propose d'aller au japon pour chercher notre petite demoiselle.

Tristan : Je croyais que cela pouvait attendre ?

Dimitri : Ba, finalement, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Tristan : Je ne parle que peu le japonais.

Dimitri : C'est un refus ?

Le ton s'était durcit ce qui laissa perplexe et songeur l'homme blond.

Il a une idée en tête, mais quoi ? C'est vraiment étrange qu'il décide aussi soudainement que ça de m'envoyé là bas. J'en sais peut être trop et je deviens gênant. Mais d'un autre côté, je peux retourner ça à mon avantage… Ce sera plus simple du lui filer entre les doigts au japon qu'en chine…

Dimitri : Tristan, tu m'écoute ? Tu part demain avec 5 hommes.

Trsitan : Hein, mais je…

Dimitri : Pas de mais !

Tristan : Très bien…

Dimitri : Départ à 8 h 45. Bonne journée.

Tristan poussa un soupire une fois que son patron eut raccrocher.

Les dés sont donc jetés… Je ferais bien de préparer quelques petits trucs….

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà Melles Le chap ne sera cependant pas mit ce soir mais demain vu l'heure qu'il est. Désolée pour le petit retard ! Bisous et bonne nuit ou bonne journée, à votre convenance !


	21. Chine, nous revoilà !

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Shao se voit plus ou moins dans l'obligation de rentrer tout de suite au japon afin de sauver sa mère d'une mort presque certaine et de sauver par la même occasion la chine. Sakura décide de le suivre, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Mais Tristan de son côté doit aller chercher la jeune fille, immédiatement au japon et s'apprête à partir. Cependant, il semble avoir dans l'idée de s'enfuir…

Chapitre 21 : Chine, nous revoilà !

Tristan déposa son sac sur le sol et fit la queue à l'enregistrement des bagages. Derrière lui, 4 armoire à glace en costume aussi sombre que la nuit attendait patiemment leur tour et le surveillaient par la même occasion.

Tristan : Attendez là, je vais acheter des magasines pour le voyage.

Homme 1 : Je vous accompagne.

Tristan : Pas la peine. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Les 4 hommes lui répondirent d'un même mouvement par une négation, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le blondinet. Il se contenta de s'éloigner et de filer vers la shop la plus proche afin de choisir sa lecture.

Tristan : _Hé bien… Avec ces 4 là, je vais avoir bien du mal à me tirer tranquillement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver tout seul je pense…_

L'homme étira ses bras et s'apprêtait à bailler quand son regard fut attiré par un attroupement non loin de lui. Il eut un sursaut en découvrant Shaolan et Sakura passer juste devant lui à plusieurs mètres. Il le suivit du regard mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Tristan : En voilà une surprise. Dimitri n'avait pas envisager que la petite demoiselle puisse revenir d'elle même. Enfin, cela ne me regarde plus maintenant, après tout, Dimitri m'a plus ou moins ordonné d'aller au japon… Je ne fais qu'obéir…

Il eut un sourire et étant arrivé au kiosque, attrapa plusieurs revues. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que ses hommes n'avait absolument pas vu le petit groupe. Il paya ses articles et rejoignit les 4 tueurs nés.

Un petit peu plus tard :

Shaolan claqua la porte du taxi avec un peu de brusquerie et se planta devant la porte alors que les 2 autres taxis arrivaient. Alfred était en train de payer et s'occupait de sortir les valises, aider par Yukito et Kaho. Sakura s'approcha du garçon avec le plus de douceur possible.

Sak : Ca va aller ?

Shao : Je ne sais pas… J'en veux beaucoup à ma mère.

Une voix étouffé provenant du sac de la jeune amnésique tenta de lui répondre et Sakura se détourna légèrement pour ouvrir la fermeture. La tête de Kéro en sortit immédiatement.

Kéro : Ah làlà… Z'ai la tête qui tourne…

Sak : Mon dieu, Kéro, ça va ?

Kéro : Viii, je croisss… Ecouteuh… Shao, avant de haïr ta mère, essaye de la comprendre. N'aurais-tu pas fait tout pour protéger Sakura, même si cela voulait dire la priver de sa mémoire.

Sak : J'ai déjà plus de mémoire…

Shao : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas…

Kéro : Avant de sortir tes griffes, tente de comprendre, peut être concevras-tu mieux le choix de ta mère.

Shao : Je sais bien qu'elle à fait ça pour mon bien mais…

SHAOLANNNNNN, SAKURAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Derrière le portail ouvert par des serviteurs, Mei lin venait de sortir de la maison et accourrait vers eux en faisant de grands signes des mains. L'héritier Li en profita pour inviter tout le monde à entrer dans la propriété.

Shao : Mei ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un murmure étouffé alors que sa cousine se jetait de toutes ses forces sur lui et le serrait fortement.

Mei : Oh, Shao ! Si seulement j'avais pu me souvenir avant ! Je suis vraiment désolée…

Shao : Toi aussi tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Mei : Oui, il y a quelques jours de cela déjà. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je voulais parler avec ta mère.

Kéro : Té, salut la morveuse.

Le jeune Li qui avait finit par lâcher son cousine jeta un regard au sac de Sakura qui eut un sursaut.

Mei : Tiens, la peluche est du voyage aussi…

Kéro : Répète un peu sale gamine !

Mei : Peluche !!!!! Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

Sak : Euh… et bien je… vais bien.

Mei : Ba, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sak : C'est que… Ma mémoire est encore fragmentée… Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour retrouver tous mes souvenirs.

La chinoise regarda son amie avec intérêt puis fixa Shaolan avec tristesse.

Mei : Je vois. Yelan m'avait prévenue. Mais t'inquiète pas Sak, tu vas vite te souvenir de tout avec moi ! Ahahaha, et puis, tu vas t'en forger des nouveaux souvenirs !

La jeune fille abandonna Sakura et alla dire joyeusement bonjour à Tomoyo, sous les yeux inquisiteur de Toya.

Shao : Voilà ma mère…

En effet, lorsque Sakura sortit de sa rêverie, elle vit Yelan, vêtue d'un kimono beige, descendre les escaliers pour venir à leur rencontre ; Kéro se cacha automatiquement dans le sac. Malgré la couleur pâle du kimono, Sakura remarqua sa blancheur et la fatigue de son regard. Autour d'elle, une multitude de serviteur s'afféraient, portant les valises des nouveaux arrivés.

Yelan : Shaolan, je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour si rapidement. Pourquoi être revenu ?

Elle parlait d'une voix très lente et remarqua le rictus qui déforma un instant les lèvres de son fils.

Shao : Parce que je le voulais. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

La maîtresse de maison le fixa intensément puis décala légèrement ses pupilles afin de voir Alfred, en retrait qui la regardait. Il lui fit un sourire malicieux mais la présence d'Eriol obligea la femme à tourner son attention sur lui. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes, mettant mal à l'aise Yelan.

Yelan : Suivez-moi, nous allons parler à l'intérieur.

Surprenant Sakura, le mère de Shaolan lui prit la bras avec douceur et glissa le sien dessous puis avança lentement.

Yelan : Sakura, je suis heureuse de te revoir. J'étais très inquiète pour toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, tout es arrivé par ma faute.

Sakura : Vous avez seulement voulu protéger un être qui vous était cher. Qui sait si je n'aurais pas agit de la sorte ?

Yelan : Je te remercie.

Sakura : Je vous connaissait, avant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi je n'ais rien vu quand je suis rester chez vous ?

Yelan : Hum… Cette maison est imprégnée de magie. Cela t'as certainement beaucoup perturbée.

Sak : Sans doute, oui…

Yelan : Vous devez avoir faim…

Le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta sur le sac de la jeune amnésique laissa deviner à celle-ci que non seulement, elle avait conscience de la présence du gardien mais qu'en plus, elle connaissait très bien son penchant. Elle les mena jusqu'au salon d'hiver ou trônait un grande table qui n'y était pas avant. De nombreux gâteaux y avaient été déposés.

Tomoyo : Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

Yelan : J'ai eut vent de votre venue dans la nuit… Installez-vous.

Tout le monde s'installa sur devant la table dressée sans poser la moindre question. Cependant, Shaolan remarqua qu'il y avait des places en trop. Ainsi, soit le songe de sa mère l'avait induit en erreur, ce qui était peu probable soit sa capacité diminuait et elle n'avait pas été capable de voir combien ils seraient. Le garçon en déduisit que c'était certainement cette seconde solution et que sa mère avait devinée que Sakura ne reviendrait pas seule. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà vue avec Tomoyo, Yukito et Toya.

Yelan : Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans ma demeure.

Elle s'inclina légèrement puis s'installa à son tour, en bout de table, à côté de son fils et de Sakura. Puis elle porta son regard sur Toye et Yukito assit un peu plus loin l'un en face de l'autre.

Yelan : Vous êtes le grand frère de Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

Toya : Oui. Nous, nous sommes vu lorsque Sakura a gagné un voyage en Chine.

Yelan : Oui, je m'en souviens. Et vous devez être le second gardien des Clow card.

Yuki : C'est exact. Yue est mon autre forme.

Yelan : Je vois. Ainsi, vous autre devez être les amis dont Shaolan m'a aussi parlé. Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow, Melle Kaho, la prêtresse aux pouvoirs de la lune et… Un autre gardien ?

Elle s'était successivement adresser au bonnes personnes et s'était arrêtée sur Ruby moon ou du moins, sa forme humaine. La maîtresse de maison eut un sourire puis se tourna vers Sakura.

Yelan : Vous devriez laisser sortir les autres gardiens sinon ils vont mourir étouffés.

La jeune amnésique lui jeta un regard surprit mais ouvrit néanmoins son sac, tout comme Kaho. A la grande surprise de la maîtresse des cartes, Kéro en jaillit et se jeta sur le premier gâteau qu'il y avait devant lui.

Sak : Kéroooooo !

La sorte de petite peluche se tourna vers sans lâcher pour autant son dessert.

Kéro : Ba quoi ? Madame savait parfaitement que j'étais là.

Yelan : Pas difficile à deviner. Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemble le grand Kérobéros…

Kéro : Sous ma forme d'emprunt !

Yelan : Bien sûr…

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu puis regard Spinel qui s'était tout simplement perché sur l'épaule d'Eriol.

Yelan : Bien, si vous le désirez, je vais répondre à toutes vos questions…

Eriol : On sait déjà l'important… Cependant, de combien de temps disposons-nous ?

Le visage de la mère de Shaolan se referma comme un livre et devint aussi sombre que la nuit.

Yelan : Un, peut être 2 jours avant que le Keikai ne se brise.

Eriol : Je vois… Je suppose que le démon est rattaché à la Chine ?

Yelan : Oui. Il ne pourra pas sortir de ses frontières.

Shao : Comment peut-on t'aider ?

Yelan : Vous ne le pouvez…

Tous les visages sauf celui d'Eriol s'assombrirent à leur tour.

Oyo : Est-ce bien sûr ?

Eriol : Bien sûr que non. Il y a toujours de choses à faire avec la magie…

Sak : Mais quoi alors ?

Kaho : Reformer le Keikai serait la meilleure des solutions.

Yelan : Trop dangereux !

Eriol : On a pas vraiment le choix… Je peux prendre en charge l'un des piliers mais il en reste alors 4. Je suppose que tu en soutiens un toi même…

Yelan : Pour le moment, je soutiens ceux qui sont tombés. Et l'un des Keikai est encore sous la protection d'un magicien.

Ruby : Il n'en reste donc que 2.

Shao : Je m'en occuperais. Ma magie est supérieur à la tienne maintenant !

Yelan : Quand bien même, tu ne supporterais pas longtemps 2 Keikai…

Sak : Alors j'en prendrais un.

Toya : Sakura !

Toya : Tu as de grands pouvoirs Sak, mais est-ce que se sera suffisant ?

Spinel : Bien sûr. N'oubliez pas qu'elle à dépasser Clow…

Eriol : Ainsi, nous avons les 5 piliers. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire la cérémonie…

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs mais pas très loin non plus :

Dimitri était assit dans son fauteuil comme toujours quand un froissement le sortit de ses songes. Il vit une silhouette se profiler dans la pénombre constante de son bureau et sût automatiquement de qui il s'agissait.

Dimitri : Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Je suis venue vous mettre en garde. Un grand danger nous menace.

Dimitri : Vraiment ? Pourtant, Mme Li ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Je ne suis pas encore libérée, ne l'oubliez pas. Tant que cette femme maintiendra mes Keikai, je ne serais jamais qu'une ombre dans votre monde.

Dimitri : Je sais… Alors, ce danger ?

De grands pouvoirs perturbent mon sommeil. Quelqu'un modifie le destin et si nous ne faisant rien, ma libération échouera.

Dimitri : Et que dois-je faire ?

Surveillez les 5 piliers. Personne ne doit s'en approcher avec l'intention de les renouveler.

Dimitri : Très bien, je vais y envoyer des hommes.

Utilisez vos cobayes. De simples êtres humains ne pourraient rien faire si nos ennemis possède un pouvoir magique.

Dimitri : Soit.

Le russe regarda la silhouette se fonde dans la pénombre et poussa un soupire. A chaque fois que la forme spectrale qui le commandait apparaissait, il éprouvait un sentiment de malaise. C'était toujours une femme qui venait mais dans sa voix il sentait bien plus que cela, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la vrai nature du Démon. Les Keikais qui diminuaient d'intensité permettaient sa modélisation sur terre et bientôt il serait libre. Dimitri savait tout cela et c'est pour cela qu'il travaillait. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Dimitri : C'est Dimitri. Oui… Les unités 7 sont-elles opérationnelles ? Parfais. Je leur assigne un mission.

Les unités 7 comme elles étaient appelées étaient composées de magiciens maniant les éléments. Leurs membres venaient d'un peu partout sur la terre et avaient subit la même opération que Sakura, sauf qu'il n'y avait eut aucun problème durant leur transformation. En tout, il y avait une douzaine d'éléments rattachés à ce numéro.

Dimitri : Divisez les et envoyez les aux 5 piliers du bouclier. Qu'ils y restent jusqu'à l'avènement du Démon.

Il raccrocha avec un air de satisfaction. D'ici très peu de temps, la Chine se retrouverait assaillit par une force surpuissante et lui serait amener à diriger un partie de ce pays.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voici le petit chap désolée pour le retard. Sinon, rassurez-vous, je viens enfin de trouver un super fin… Je pense que d'ici 4 ou 5 chapitres, vous connaîtrez le dénouement de cette fic

Gros bisous

Ps : Rien à voir, mais j'ai taper cette fic en écoutant l'opening et l'ending d'origine ! Un pur bonheur ! Merci bcp Sempai. Je vous conseille vivement cet OST !

Bonne journée.


	22. Le Début de la Fin

Auteur : Lou 999

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Voilà la petite compagnie de retour en Chine et ayant enfin toutes les explications. Afin d'aider la mère de Shaolan, ils vont devoir reformer les keikai. Mais Dimitri est prévenu et doit protéger les 5 piliers pour empêcher cela. Pendant ce temps, Tristan va au japon, bien décidé à filer en douce.

Chapitre 22 : Le début de la fin.

Arrivé au japon, Tristan et ses compères étaient directement aller chercher un hôtel. Comme Tomoeda n'en possédait pas vraiment, ils avaient élus domicile dans le motel le plus proche. Le blondinet se trouvait dans sa chambre, seul pour le moment. Il déposa sa petite valise sur le lit et chercha son téléphone portable. Il trouva le numéro de son agent, Alex et composa son numéro sur le fixe de l'hôtel. Au bout de quelques sonneries, ce dernier répondit d'une voix fluette.

Alex : Allo ?

Tris : Alex ? C'est moi.

Alex en colère : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tristan ?

Tristan : Je… Désolé pour ton frère.

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout puis son interlocuteur reprit d'une voix plus calme.

Alex : C'est le risque… Mais si je le peux, je tuerais cette espèce de…

Tris : Attends… C'est à cause de Dimitri, il ne m'a pas tout dit…

Alex : Encore lui ? Je vais me faire une joie de l'étrangler alors…

Tris : J'aurais besoin de ton aide avant… Visiblement, je suis comme qui dirait… indésirable maintenant. Il faudrait que tu me rendes un service.

Alex : T'es où ?

Trist : Près de Tomoeda. T'es encore dans les parages ?

Alex : Pas loin… Je cherche le corps d'Alan… Certainement un coup d'Alfred.

Trist : Ok. Peux-tu me prendre un billet pour l'Angleterre et le déposer à mon hôtel ? Je suis surveillé par 4 hommes et je ne pourrais pas aller tranquillement acheter mon billet. Et si j'utilise ma carte de crédit, je suis sûr que Dimitri sera mit au courant. Tu peux me faire cette faveur ?

Alex : Je dois, oui… A quel hôtel es-tu ?

Pendant ce temps en Chine : 

Pour Sakura, le temps semblait s'être accéléré brutalement. Elle était devant une baie vitrée en train de regarder le soleil se lever quand Shaolan entra avec douceur.

Shao : Sak ? Ma mère souhaiterait nous parler… Eriol est déjà avec elle ainsi que l'autre magicien…

Sak : Ah ? Dis Shaolan… Tu penses qu'on va y arriver ?

L'héritier Li s'approcha lentement d'elle et se porta à sa hauteur. Il se glissa derrière sa compagne et l'enserra dans ses bras.

Shao : J'en suis sûr. Mère à dit qu'il nous fallait simplement redessiner la rune qui créer le Keikai… Avec une simple formule, elle apparaîtra et on n'aura plus qu'à refaire les contours avec notre sang.

Sak : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… J'ai peur, très peur… Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Shao : Mais non ! Tous ensemble nous y parviendrons ! Où est Kéro ?

Sak : Hum… Certainement dans les cuisines. Tomoyo pour sa part à du déjà commencer à aider pour la fabrication des costumes de cérémonie.

Shao : Sans doute. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront parfaits. Aller, viens.

Sak : Shaolan !

Shao : Oui ?

Sak : Je… je t'aimes… Même si ma mémoire n'est pas revenue, je sais au moins ça. Je t'aime et je voulais te le dire.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et monta sur les pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser. Baiser auquel, bien entendu, il répondit.

Hey la !! Dis donc le morveux !

La voix en colère arrêta les 2 tourtereaux qui se retournèrent pour voir Kéro entrer en volant dans la pièce, les bras charger de gâteaux en tous genres.

Kéro : C'est pas le moment pour ça !

Shao : Mais pour se goinfrer, oui ?

Sak : Euh… Bien, allons-y maintenant.

Evitant le conflit mineur qui s'annonçait, la jeune fille s'extirpa des bras de son compagnon et l'obligea à lui indiquer le chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce ronde et vide. En plus de Yelan et Eriol, il y avait un homme au port assez austère et visiblement de naissance noble qui patientait.

Yelan : Ah, Sakura. Viens que je te présente. Voici Mr Yung.

L'amnésique s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec intensité. Quelque chose en lui, en plus de son nom de famille lui était familier, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Il ne tarda pas à lui donner la réponse à cette interrogation.

Yung : Bonjour Petite Demoiselle. Je suis content de faire la connaissance de la nouvelle gardienne des Cartes de Clow. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les problème qu'a causer Suu Yong, mon ancêtre.

Il parlait un japonais impeccable et sa voix chaleureuse tranchait totalement avec son apparence rêche. Sakura ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite car elle resta à le regarder avec de grands yeux. C'est Shaolan qui vient à son aide.

Shao : Oh ! Je vois… Elle désirait tant les cartes de Clow que son esprit demeurait sur terre et nous a pourchassé…

Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire brisée. Elle entrevit une fraction de seconde des images et replaça le nom prononcé sur un visage.

Yelan : Yung est un vieil ami de la famille malgré les désaccords qui opposait Suu Yung et… Clow.

En disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eriol, adosser contre un mur qui attendait sans un mot. Il lui fit un sourire et vint vers eux.

Eriol : De toute façon, ils sont morts maintenant. Bien, et si on commençait ?

Non loin de là :

Tomoyo avait reprit par sécurité les mesure de Shaolan et Sakura. Elle s'occupait maintenant de leurs costumes. Suivant les indications et les quelques patrons que la couturière de Yelan lui avait fournit, elle découpait les pièces dans du tissu Noir et blanc. Shaolan porterait celui couleur de la nuit alors que Sakura revêtirait le nacré.

: Melle Tomoyo, avez-vous finit ?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux de son tissu pour voir un des servantes lui indiquer le obi de soie blanc qu'elle avait déposé à côté d'elle.

Oyo : Oui. J'aurais bientôt finis celui de Shaolan.

La servante hocha la tête et prit délicatement la large ceinture. En fait, il y avait ne bonne dizaine de jeunes femmes et filles qui travaillaient avec acharnement dans la pièce. Si Tomoyo avait la responsabilité de faire les vêtements pour Shaolan et Sakura, les brodures et finitions qui y était rajoutés étaient faites par d'autres personnes. De cette façon, la création était plus rapide et surtout, les motifs étaient parfaits. Ils constituait une partie de la cérémonie et imprégnaient la tenue de magie. Tomoyo n'en possédant aucune, il valait mieux laisser la couturière de Yelan le faire. Surtout cela devait se passer dans la soirée et qu'elles ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre erreur.

Bien plus tard alors que la nuit étend son manteau : 

Avec un peu d'astuce, il avait réussit à se débarrasser une seconde des 4 hommes de Dimitri. Il ne lui en avait pas fallut plus pour filer avec son billet pour l'Angleterre. Derrière lui, il avait tout laissé. Valise, vêtements, cartes de crédit, et même son téléphone avec carte SIM brisée. Alex avait pensé à lui fournir un peu de liquide et il se dirigeait donc en taxi vers l'aéroport. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Là bas, Dimitri et le BNL n'avait aucun point de rattachement et même si son, ex patron voulait lui envoyer des tueurs, le blondinet arriverait à disparaître totalement. Mais dont il ne se souciait pas, s'était ce qui se déroulait en ce moment en Chine. Alors que Toya et Tomoyo avaient été forcé de rester à la demeure Li, le reste du groupe s'était diviser en 5 et se rendait au cœur de Hong Kong dans 5 lieux bien spécifiques. Mais une bien mauvaise surprise les y attendait tous. Ayant finalement reçu l'ordre de n'intervenir qu'en cas d'une quelconque cérémonie, les agents de Dimitri se tenaient en embuscades. Et de ce fait, chacun des magiciens puis rejoindre son Keikai sans problème. Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à Sakura. Accompagnée de Kéro et de Yué, elle se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Sak : Y'a quelque chose qui va pas !

Yué : Je suis d'accord. Une ambiance mauvaise flotte ici.

Kéro : peut être parce que c'est un des Keikai… L'aura du démon s'en écoule sûrement.

Sak : Hum… Bref, voyons où en sont les autres.

Elégamment vêtue d'un kimono blanc aux longues manches, Sakura actionna le talki walki dont elle était équipée.

Sak : Ici Sakura, je suis en place.

Il y eut des grésillements puis Shaolan lui répondit ainsi que les 3 autres. Elle du attendre pas loin de 5 minutes avant de recevoir l'aval pour commencer a réciter la formule magique. Juste avant, elle jeta un regard à Yué et Kéro puis se lança.

Sak : Barrière de Sang, Barrière de Lumière, Dévoiles-toi ici bas à me yeux. Que tes contours s'illuminent dans la cendre du f eu sacré.

Se disant, elle tira de son petit sac une sorte de flacon dont elle répandit le contenu sur le sol. Le vent de chargea de l'éparpiller, faisant soudainement apparaître un dessin. Répondant à cette apparition, les signes présents sur la tunique de la jeune fille de mirent à briller.

Kéro : Sakura ! Ca doit être la porte ! Les contours du signe au sol sont presque effacés…

Sak : Oui !

Elle plongea sa main dans le sac pour en sortir le dernier flacon qui contenait visiblement du sang et s'avança vers le signe. Mais au moment ou elle s'accroupissait pour retracer la rune, son talki walki grésilla et la voix entre coupé d'Eriol retentit.

… t…n… pi…ge !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voulu dire car Kéro et Yué poussèrent en même temps une exclamation. Quelque chose la percuta et elle se retrouva projetée au sol. Son flacon se brisa sous ses yeux effarés et elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un homme qui lui faisait face et la dominait de sa hauteur. Maos ce dernier fut attaqué par Kéro qui l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin.

Kéro : Reprends-toi Sak ! Tu peux encore dessiner la rune. Yué et moi se chargeons d'eux !

Lle hocha la tête, apercevant par la même occasion Yué qui se battait contre un autre homme. Bien que semblant avoir des pouvoirs, les gardiens devaient pouvoir les retenir le temps de la cérémonie. Sakura s'empressa donc de reprendre là où elle s'était stoppée et malgré les nombreuses mises en gardes de Kéro, elle parvint à faire son boulot. Elle se releva et allait venir en aide à ses gardiens quand une vague silhouette se dessina devant elle. La jeune amnésique recula d'un pas.

_Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, petite fillette. Ni toi, ni les autres !_

L'apparition s'estompa au moment ou Kéro hurlait. Quand elle se retourna, Sakura vit un homme se jeter sur elle. Elle accusa le choc mais se sentit tout de même voler et sortit des limites de l'immeuble.

Kéro : SakuraaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAaaa !!

Il fut aussitôt bloqué par le second homme alors que la jeune fille tombait. Yué, plus loin, se précipita pour la rattraper mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sakura remonta juste devant, lui, déployant ses ailes blanches.

Sak : Pfff ! Ca va.

Yué : Vas voir les autres !

La phrase heurta la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de penser aux autres. Eriol ne risquait puisque Ruby Moon et Spinel l'accompagnaient. Tout comme Yelan, qui était avec Kaho. Mais Shaolan était seul, il devait avoir besoin d'aide mais… Où était-il exactement ?

Sak paniquée : Comment je le trouve ??

Yué de loin : Sers toi de tes cartes !

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle se débrouilla pour retrouver la trace de son compagnon. Il était visiblement dans le jardin d'un petit temple mais quand Sakura arriva, il était trop tard. Un homme s'acharnait sur la rune que Shaolan avait fait apparaître. Mais aucune trace du garçon. Sakura fit un piquer sur l'homme alors qu'il effaçait totalement une partie du signe. Aussitôt, un tremblement de terre secoua Hong Kong.

Sak : RaaaaaAahhhhh ! Laisses ça !

Atterrissant, elle tira une carte et éjecta l'homme qui s'écrasa contre un arbre.

Sak : Shaola… Aaaahhh

Elle fit une violent lumière jaillir d'un des arbres non loin puis entrevit Shaolan se jeter sur elle. Après un roulé boulé, ils s'arrêtèrent contre une pierre. Dans le ciel, devenu soudainement rougeâtre, une sorte de bras immense mais fin semblait tenter de sortir d'une faille des étoiles. Comme si le manteau de la nuit se déchirait.

Sak : Shaolan ! Shaolan !!

Il était couché sur elle et couvert de blessures. Avec mal, il releva la tête.

Shao : Ne restes… pas… a découvert… Ils sont… plusieurs…

Au loin, il y eut une autre déflagration suivit d'un tremblement de terre. Un cri monstrueux s'éleva du néant, glaçant Sakura jusqu'au os.

Sak : Shaolan, il faut te lever… Encore un petit effort… Ahhh !

Elle fit un nouveau ray de lumière mais le bloqua en levant la carte du bouclier. Avec précaution, elle aida Shaolan à se retourner et à lui faire face. Il était dans un état pitoyable et avait laisser des marques de sang sur sa tenue immaculée.

Sak : Shaolan !

Shao : Je… Désolée… Sak…

Il posa avec mal sa paume sur la joue de sa compagne et lui fit un vague sourire.

Shao : Dé… solé…

Puis se yeux se fermèrent et son corps bascula sur Sakura. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les bras pour le retenir et hurla son prénom pour qu'il se réveille mais en vain. Des larmes se mirent à ruisselées abondamment sur son visage alors qu'elle criait de douleur.

: Aller, on va en finir vite, comme ça tu le retrouveras vite…

Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit au travers de ses larmes 3 hommes qui lui faisaient face. Devant son bouclier, ils avaient du comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et s'étaient montrés. Sakura leur jeta un regard aussi noir que de l'encre. Avec douceur, elle allongea le corps de Shaolan sur le sol et se releva, les poings serrés.

Sak : Je… je… JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!

Etrangement, il y eut comme une flamme dans ses yeux et ses prunelles se teintèrent de doré. Elle attrapa plusieurs cartes et les lança en même temps avec haine.

Sak : Carte du vent, écartèles-moi ces monstres ! Cartes de l'eau, noies les à jamais et Cartes du Feu, brûles leurs corps qu'il n'en reste plus que cendre !

Quand elle toucha les cartes de son sceptre, il ne se passa rien et les cartes glissèrent jusqu'au sol.

Sak : Non !! NON !! Vous devez m'obéir !! FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS AIS DIS !!

Comme il ne se passait toujours rien les 3 hommes eurent un sourire mais n'approchèrent pas à cause du bouclier. Cependant, un ray noir les obligea à faire un bond en arrière et Spinel se découpa dans l'horizon maintenant couleur de feu.

Spinel : Sakura ! Tu es saine et sauve !!

Il pénétra sans problème dans le bouclier, gardant sa forme de panthère. Il fixa son attention sur les cartes au sol puis sur Sakura et enfin sur Shaolan. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux pourtant il continua sur le même ton.

Spinel : Mr Yung a été tué. Eriol, Yelan et Kaho se battent encore. Cependant, Yelan m'a dit de te prévenir. Maintenant que 2 Keikai sont tombé, les autres ne vont plus tarder à lâcher. Tu dois t'en aller ! Où sont Kéro et Yué ?

Sak : Les… Les cartes… Elles… Ne m'obéissent… plus.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle et la jeune fille semblait sous le choc. Spinel secoua sa tête avec douleur.

Spinel : Ton cœur est remplit de haine. Elles ne peuvent donner libre court à ta malveillance.

Sak hurlant : JE VEUX JUSTE VENGER SHAOLAN !!

Spinel : Ca ne le fera pas revenir, Sakura. C'est finit et nous avons perdu…

Sak : Non, non, non, non, NON, NON !! Shao n'est pas mort pour rien !

Spinel se fâchant : Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Rejoins Kéro et Yué et partez ! Je me charge de ceux là !

Sak : Non ! Je n'ais qu'a remonter dans le temps !!

Spinel : Ca ne servirait à rien !!

L'animal semblait en colère et hurlait sur la jeune fille. Sans doute qu'il était triste pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire des idées.

Spinel : Depuis l'apparition du démon, le temps est inchangeable. Tout ce qui s'est produit depuis la chute du premier Keikai jusqu'à maintenant ne pourra être rendu !

Sak : Mais… Mais…

Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, ses larmes de douleurs imbibant la terre. Elle frappa avec rage le sol et se remit à hurler.

Spinel : Il faut t'en aller. Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants face à un tel démon et bientôt nos pouvoirs seront comme absorbés par lui… Eloignes toi le plus possible, c'est ta seule chance ! Sakura !! Remues-toi !!

La jeune fille ne semblait pas entendre ce que disait le gardien d'Eriol. Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa mémoire et cherchait à se souvenir des jours avec Shaolan.

Spinel : Sakura ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Shaolan n'est plus de ce monde et rien ne changera cela.

Sak : Je le savais… Je… Je sentais que… ça… allait mal… se passer ! Si j'avais… su…

Spinel : Tu crois peut être qu'un ange allait venir te mettre en garde ? C'est ainsi Sakura ! Ce qui est fait est fait !! Maintenant il faut tenter de réduire la progression du monstre.

Sak : NOOOOOOOooooOOooOOOOn ! Je ne veux pas !! Je… Je… veux que…

Soudainement, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Même les 3 adversaires qui demeuraient immobile en attendant la dissipation du Keika portèrent leur attention sur elle.

Spinel : Sakura ?

Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa manche pleine de sang et de terre puis se leva avec résolution.

Sak : Je sais ! Mais bien sûr !!

Elle attrapa ses cartes au sol et se releva. Avec minutie, elle tira tout son paquet de carte et en prit une qu'elle posa sur le dessus.

Sak : Mes cartes, mes amies… Une… une fois encore… J'ai besoin de vous… Aidez moi… encore.

Elle les serra contre son cœur puis lança celle du dessus et tendit son sceptre vers la carte qui brillait. Dans le ciel, 2 bras longilignes s'extirpaient maintenant de la crevasse du ciel. De nombreux habitants, réveillés par le hurlement du démon et par les tremblements de terre, se tenaient horrifiés sur leurs minuscules balcons.

Sak : Je vais y arriver. Tout ce passera bien !

… A suivre…

Lou : Ouh, ouh, ouh… Alors, ça vous plaît ?? Chapitre important. Vous croyez que Sakura va parvenir à se débarrasser du monstre ? Hein ? Moi, méchante ? Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Oh ? La mort de Shao ? Ba, il faut bien le tuer de temps en temps. C'est toujours le happy end ! Moi aussi je suis triste de devoir le tuer mais sinon ça aurait été trop… Trop quoi ! Aller, bisous tout le monde.


	23. Le Choix de toute une Vie

Auteur : Lou 999

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : C'est une catastrophe. Shoalan est mort et le démon va bientôt sortir. Sakura ne peut même pas modifier le temps grâce à sa carte. Alors que lui reste-t-il ?

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là : . (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !)

Chapitre 23 : Le Choix de toute une Vie

Le soleil éclatant brillait violemment dans le ciel dégagé. La légère brise qui balayait la rue colorée apportait avec elle l'odeur des fleures environnantes. C'est dans ce décor que Sakura marchait. Vêtue d'une robe légère et rouge, elle avançait, les yeux perdus dans le vague et habités d'un voile de tristesse. Sa mine chagrinée contrastait avec la verdure chatoyante qui l'entourait.

Sak : _J'ai fait mon choix mais je le regrette… Si j'avais un peu plus réfléchis… Sans doute aurais-je trouvé une solution autre que celle-ci._

Son sac à la main, elle déambula un long moment dans les rues, s'arrêtant même dans un parc pour y regarder le lac avec vide. Finalement, alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse pendant toute son errance, elle décida de rentrer. La course du soleil, insensible à a tristesse, avait continuée et maintenant, des rayons orangés étiraient les ombres. Elle poussa un soupir et se leva. Kéro devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle se traîna donc jusqu'à son appartement, sans plus de motivation.

Sak lasse : Bonsoir Kéro…

L'animal leva la tête de son écran de télé, sans cesser de jouer à la console.

Karo : B'soir Sak. Oyo à téléphoné. Elle voulait te parler de quelque chose.

Sak : Ah…?

Déposant simplement son sac contre un mur, Sakura retira ses chaussures pour passer ses chaussons puis alla chercher le téléphone, posé sur la table basse du salon. Mécaniquement, elle fit le numéro de son amie. Il y eut 3 sonneries puis celle-ci décrocha.

Oyo : Tomoyo, j'écoute ?

Sak : 'Lut Oyo. Kéro m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Oyo : Ah oui… Avec mon cours de chant, je ne t'ais pas vu avant ton départ… Tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui.

Sak : Hum… C'est rien de bien grave.

Tout aussi mollement qu'elle avait parlé, la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Kéro lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne pipa mot.

Oyo : C'est… Shao... ?

Sak : Oui... Je n'arrête pas de me dire que… J'aurais du trouver autre chose… Le laisser partir sans rien faire…

Oyo : Sak, tu as déjà fais ce qu'il fallait… Je sais combien… cela te coûte, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Il y avait dans la voix de son amie un compassion sincère et Sakura y piocha un peu de réconfort.

Sak : Je ne sais pas… Je m'en veux d'avoir agit comme ça.

Oyo : Ce qui est fait et fait… Je crois vraiment que tu te prends la tête pour rien.

Elles continuèrent leur discussion un long moment encore puis Sakura décida de manger. Elle fila sous une douche puis finalement, se coucha, l'esprit encore embrumé par toute ses questions. Elle dormit d'un sommeil houleux, manquant plusieurs fois de faire tomber Kéro du lit et le réveillant de nombreuses fois. Quand le matin la trouva, elle était presque en travers du lit, enrubannée dans sa couverture tellement elle avait bougé. Même son oreiller avait été éjecté du lit et trônait au sol avec uniformité.

Sak : Hum… Quel cauchemar horrible…

Kéro : Vu comment tu as gigoter, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ca va ?

Sak : Bof…

Elle se leva avec fatigue et vagabonda sans but dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans envie, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Elle portait toujours la marque du regret sur son visage mais Kéro préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'alourdir sa peine. Il regarda partir avec une pointe de douleur. Sakura traversa la rue principale et se dirigea vers le parc qu'elle devait emprunter pour arriver à la fac. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde pourtant, le spectacle était superbe. La rosée matinale étincelait dans le soleil, donnant un air presque irréel aux arbres. Elle croisa un homme qui courait en suivant le chemin et une jeune femme qui promenait son chien, mais pas la moindre trace d'enfant ni de leur rire si vivant.

SAKURA…

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et jeta des regard autour d'elle. La femme au chien lui tournait le dos et s'en allait dans la direction opposé. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages. Secouant sa tête, la jeune fille reprit sa marche lente et monocorde.

SAKURA…

Elle fit volte face, reconnaissant bien son prénom mais celle le vent semblait pouvoir lui apporter cette voix. Il n'y avait vraiment pas âme qui vive. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était une voix faible et douce mais connue, elle en était sûre.

Sak : Oyo ? OYO ?? Si c'est toi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'était de nouveau stoppé et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle l'entendit à nouveau.

SAKURA…

Elle regarda d'où elle venait, scruta les arbres pour tenter de voir la silhouette de quelqu'un alors que la voix se faisait de nouveau entendre.

Sak : Sha… Shaolan, c'est toi… ?

Elle tourna sur elle même et s'arrêta en ne découvrant rien. Son imagination était-elle à ce point débordante.

Sak : Je dois… rêver, c'est forcément ça…

Malgré tout, elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa clé, caché sous son vêtement. Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et se tourna pour reprendre son chemin. Mais là, devant elle, apparue une personne. La jeune fille poussa un cri en découvrant avec stupéfaction l'identité de la vision et fit un pas en arrière, le visage blanc comme un linge. Sa bouche s'ouvrir comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais aucun son ne franchis ses lèvres sèches.

N'aies pas peur…

La voix était vraiment emplit de douceur mais également de tristesse.

Sak : Co… Comment… Qui es… Tu… ?

L'apparition lui fit un faible sourire et s'efforça de poser les pieds au sol. Dès qu'elle le toucha, ses contours se firent nets, révélant ses traits fins mais rongés par la douleur. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et portait une tunique blanche couverte de ce qui devait être du sang et de la terre.

Sak incrédule : Tu es… moi ??

Effectivement, elle lui ressemblait à l'identique. De grands yeux verts, une chevelure châtain clair et une peau bronzée. En face ainsi l'une de l'autre, on aurait dit des jumelles. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait déjà eut ce problème avec la carte du miroir mais aujourd'hui elle était sous son contrôle. Une rafale de vent souleva de la poussière et des feuilles mortes alors que le silence se faisait profond.

N'aies pas peur, Sakura… Je ne te veux pas de mal…

Sak : Mais qui es-tu ?

_Tu l'as dis toi même… Je suis toi… Ou plutôt, je serai toi._

Sak : Je… Je ne… Comprends pas… Comment peux-tu être moi… ?

_L'important n'est pas de savoir cela mais plutôt ma présence ici._

Sak : A.. ah ?

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant cette réplique si parfaite d'elle.

Je suis venue te mettre en garde…

Sak : Contre… quoi ?

Shaolan… Ne le laisse pas partir…

Les pupilles de Sakura se dilatèrent alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière.

Sak : Comment…

Parce que je suis toi… Je sais que tu as choisis de le laisser rentrer chez lui pour ses affaires… Comme il s'agit d'affaires de famille, tu ne voulais pas t'y opposer ni t'interposer. Mais cela va vous détruire tous les 2 !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du double de Sakura. Cette dernière baissa un instant la tête comme pour tenter de se calmer.

Sak : Est… Est-ce que… Ca va… ?

Elle avait mal pour l'apparition. C'était tellement douloureux de se voir pleurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Ne le laisse pas partir ! Je t'en pries !!

Le ton suppliant serra le cœur de Sakura qui sentit ses yeux la piquer aussi.

S'il part, il ne reviendra jamais ! Et tu seras brisée à jamais ! Je t'en pries, retiens-le ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver !!

Sak : Shao… Je… Tu… Le futur… ?

L'apparition hocha la tête avec douleur. Elle planta ses yeux remplit de larmes dans ceux de son double. Sakura en ressentit une grande douleur. Il y avait tellement de peine dans son regard et tellement chagrin dans sa voix. Elle poussa un autre cri et se bâillonna la bouche avec terreur.

C'est exact… Je suis ton futur. Un futur incomplet, sans mémoire et sans Shaolan…

Sak : Shao va… Il va… mou… rir ?

Oui… Et tu ne pourras rien y faire… Je n'ais peut-être plus de mémoire mais je sais que je l'aime ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! La carte du temps était inutilisable alors… J'ai utiliser celle du passé… Je ne suis pas en mesure de changer ce qui est arrivé, toi si. Si tu empêche Shaolan de partir, rien de cela n'arrivera.

Soudain, le double de Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.

Non… Je me trompe… Tu ne dois pas sauver que Shaolan… Non, tu dois aider sa mère et la Chine… Il faut que tu partes avec lui. Dame Yelan à absolument besoin de vous ! Avec autant de temps, vous pourrez l'aider !

Sak : Quoi ?? Mais je comprends rien…

Vas en Chine… Trouve le BNL et débrouilles-toi pour le mettre hors jeu ! Mais prends garde, ils sont dangereux ! Demande de l'aide à Eriol…

Sak : Mais je ne peux pas…

Si tu ne le fais pas, beaucoup de gens mourront et peut être Shaolan ! Je t'en supplie, Sakura ! Sauves-le !

L'apparition s'approcha de son double et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder bien en face.

Je l'ai vu mourir. Dans mes bras… Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui ! Aides-nous !

Elles se défièrent du regard puis Sakura hocha la tête alors que dans son regard apparaissait un éclaire de volonté.

Sak : Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais la formule : Tout se passera bien !

Le double de Sakura eut un sourire alors que soudainement, ses contours disparaissaient doucement.

Sak : Non, attends ! J'ai encore besoin de toi !

Non… Tu as trouvé la solution… C'est bien.

Sak : Je… Je ne comprends pas, je n'ais encore rien fait !

Ton choix à modifié le destin… La dimension dans laquelle je me trouvais n'existera pas… Je disparais donc… Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'un beau futur prenne forme.

Sak : Mais.. Que dois-je faire.

Je te l'ais dis… Pars avec Shaolan. A toi d'écrire ton futur… Sakura.

La silhouette se fit bien plus transparente et immatérielle.

Sak : Mais et si je n'y arrive pas ?? Ne pars pas !!

Tu y arriveras… « Tout se passera bien », tu l'as dis… Prends soin de Shaolan pour moi, Sakura…

La phrase se termina dans un murmure alors que le double de Sakura disparaissait totalement, laissant la jeune fille en état de choc. Des larmes s'écoulaient, silencieuses, de ses yeux.

Sak : Je te le promet…

Avec vivacité, Sakura essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et jeta un regard au ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle. Elle serra les poings puis partit soudainement en courant. Elle traversa le parc à toute jambe et manqua presque de se faire renverser par une voiture quand elle en déboucha et traversa la rue.

Sak : _Shao ! Je sais ce que je dois faire… Attends moi !_

Elle croisa Tomoyo qui n'eut que le temps de lui faire un signe de la main avant de la voir passer en courant.

Sak criant : Je t'expliquerais !

Continuant son chemin, elle ne vit pas le sourire heureux de Tomoyo. La gardienne des cartes arriva essoufflée à l'appartement de Shaolan et le trouva juste au pas de la porte extérieure.

Sak : SHAOLAN !!

Il la fixa avec surprise et ne peut l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à le renverse.

Shao : Sak ? Qu'est-ce qui…

Elle s'était lovée dans ses bras et le serrait de toutes ses forces si bien que le garçon ne termina pas sa phrase. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer et patienta. Quand elle eut terminé de lui broyer le dos, elle se recula légèrement.

Shao : Et bien, on dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des mois !

Sak décidée : Shao ! Je pars avec toi en Chine !

Shao interloqué : Quowa ?? Mais Sak…

Sak : Non ! Je pars ! Ta mère à besoin de nous !!

Le garçon lui jeta un regard surprit et la poussa un peu histoire de pouvoir s'assoire à son tour.

Shao : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sak : Je le sais, c'est tout ! Je vais prévenir Eriol aussi.

Shao inquiet : Sak, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es étrange…

Sak : Fais moi confiance !

Shao : Euh… Et bien… Oh et puis, si tu veux… Mais c'est obligé pour Eriol ?

… A Suivre…

Lou : Et voilà. Je vous fais un petit épilogue et s'en ais finit de cette fic… La fin vous va-t-elle pour le moment ?


	24. Prologue d'un Futur Incertain

Auteur : Lou 999

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Merci aux Clamp !

Histoire : Sakura se réveille dans la rue sans le moindre souvenir de qui elle est. La rencontre d'un certain Shaolan va peut être lui permettre de retrouver son identité.

Résumé : Utilisant la carte du passé, Sakura retourne se voir pour s'obliger à partir avec Shaolan et ainsi contrer ce funeste destin qu'était le leur.

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là : . (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !)

Chapitre 24 Epilogue : Prologue d'un futur incertain

Si aller en Chine avait été facile, détruire le BNL et mettre ainsi un terme à ses intentions avaient été une toute autre histoire. Cependant, prenant les devants, Shaolan et Sakura avaient impressionné la mère du garçon grâce à leur volonté et leur courage. La maîtresse des cartes avait prit les choses en main dès leur arrivée, bien qu'elle n'en savait que très peu. Elle réussit à faire dire à Yelan ce qu'elle savait dessus et s'en était aussitôt chargé. Le plus difficile n'avait pas été, comme ils le pensaient, de rentrer dans le complexe mais plutôt de mettre hors d'état de nuire les gardes qui le protégeaient. Par la suite, plusieurs point avaient fait évolué la situation en leur faveur. D'une part parce qu'il était nombreux. Eriol et tous les gardiens étaient là, même Kaho s'était jointe à eux. D'autre part parce que certaines personnes au sein du BNL s'étaient finalement retourner contre lui. Il en était le cas pour un dénommé Tristan. Visiblement, il se méfiait de plus en plus de son employeur. Bref, le BNL évincer, les personnes qui tenaient les keikai étaient toujours en mesure de les maintenir. Quand aux gens enlevés par le BNL et privé de mémoire, ils allaient subir des testes approfondis pour tenter de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Ainsi, toute cette histoire que ni Shaolan ni Sakura n'avait vécue avait été évitée. La roue du destin avait bien été changée grâce à l'intervention de son double du futur. Shaolan et Sakura était retournés au Japon sous l'œil probatoire de Yelin. Ils avaient repris leurs études et maintenant, soit 3 ans après, ils allaient se marier.

Tomoyo en pleure : Elle est si belle en robe de mariée…

La jeune fille tamponna ses yeux à l'aide de son mouchoir et tenta de refouler ses larmes naissantes. A côté d'elle, Mei Lin poussait des soupirs de résignation. Elle avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux même si elle voulait que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Mei Lin : Sakura à de la chance que je lui ais laissé !

Les 2 jeune hommes qui les entouraient se lancèrent un regard. Tout 2 était élégamment vêtu mais l'un portait sans conteste un costume chinois alors que le second avait un costard. Le premier, brun aux yeux marrons répondait au nom de Shinji alors le second au cheveux couleur de la nuit s'appelait Pao Wong Shi.

PWS : Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fais… Tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré ma chérie.

Mei : C'est vrai… Mais quand même…

Oyo riant : Ils forment tout de même un beau couple.

Comme elle allait se remettre à pleurer, Shinji passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

Shinji : Ce n'est pas comme si elle partait loin de toi…

Oyo : Si, justement, c'est un peu ça… Shao va se l'accaparer…

Les 2 hommes se jetèrent un regard et eurent tout 2 un sourire.

PWS : Les filles, c'est vraiment compliquées… Elles pleurent même quand tout va bien…

Juste devant eux, Toya, Yukito et Dominique assistaient ému à la cérémonie. Toya n'avait jamais cesser de considérer Shaolan comme un gamin qui lui soutirait sa sœur mais au fond, il était content pour elle. Lorsque les alliances et le baiser fut enfin échangés, un torrent d'applaudissement suivit les jeunes mariés jusqu'à la sortie de l'église. Une première photo avec tous les invités fut prise puis une seconde avec les proches. Si Yelan ne faisait partit d'aucune des 2 immortalisations, c'est parce qu'il était prévu que Shaolan et Sakura aillent la rejoindre pour faire une autre cérémonie. Bien entendu, Tomoyo et toute la famille de Sakura étaient invités aussi.

Je t'aime Sakura…

La jeune fille rendit son sourire à Shaolan alors que des pétales et du riz volaient tout autour d'eux. Elle avait les yeux pétillants et un sourire totalement heureux.

Moi aussi Shao. Construisons maintenant notre avenir…

Elle l'embrassa, sous l'œil complice du photographe et descendit les marches pour rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait. Derrière, accrochées au pare-chocs, une multitude de casseroles attendait de tinter.

FIN


End file.
